We'll See How it Goes
by Evil Wrapped in Sweetness
Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer:I thought I would try my hand at another Naruto and Inuyasha crossover. Of course these belong to their respective authors, and I own nothing. I apologize for any mistakes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Fugaku regarded his wife with some suspicion as she seemed to be floating around the room, mumbling to herself. Every now and then he'd catch a word or two, so far had been grandchild and blue eyes. What? He just continued to eat his breakfast, maybe she'd stop and he'd get some peace. He paused mid sip of his tea when they made eye contact and she smiled at him. Before sitting to his right placing her chin atop her interlaced hands.

"Wanna hear a secret?" She asked, Fugaku remained silent he had a feeling he'd be hearing it even if he didn't want to. "Sasuke has a girlfriend." He was sure she would have squealed if she were not a raised Uchiha.

The patriarch painfully gulped down his drink. "He has a what?"

Mikoto just smiled. "He's trying to keep it a secret, but he's so obvious it's cute."

"Who?" He asked, as far as he was aware Sasuke had an aversion to girls. Mainly because of the fanclub that has formed, he shivered those girls were disturbing. "Someone in the clan?" He could think of a couple girls his age but all them were already in arrangements, which would explain why he would want secret. Fugaku could have the engagement ended with little if any complaint from the parent being the son of the clan head no girl in the clan could marry better than him.

"Nope." She said coyly.

"Then who?" He asked actually intrigued now.

"Higurashi, Kagome."

He stopped to think, who was that? Wait, she was in Sasuke's class. He remembered that much. "I'm drawing blank."

"The girl who's has the wavy black hair." She pouted when her husband shrugged his shoulders. "Has the dark blue eyes." She sighed. "Hangs out with troublemaker Uzumaki." Then it clicked, his eyes widened. Higurashi Kagome was an interesting child, she had been on the board several times to graduate early but her mother declined each time. "What do you think?"

"I think that, I'll have to see for myself." He stated, before taking another sip.

...

"You haven't been sleeping." Kagome looked over at Sasuke while she stifled another yawn.

"I've been sleeping." She retorted immediately, though the purple bags under her eyes said otherwise. He leaned in close, their noses touching. She leaned back. "I have, just not much because of training." She yelped when he pounced on her.

"You train too much." He said burying his head in her neck, as he rested on top of her.

She wrapped her arms around him with a smile. "Look who's talking."

He pulled up his head. "Yeah but I'm an Uchiha." Kagome opened her mouth to respond but she felt a fast approaching chakra. Her body moved on instinct pushing the other body off of her's quickly getting to her feet before she jumped into the nearest tree flipping through the branches until she was hidden. Sasuke leaned on his elbows blinking in confusion, where did she go? He felt a rush of wind, he stood back rigid when he noticed his father was standing right in front of him. "Father." He greeted.

"Sasuke." Fugaku said but was scanning the area with his Sharingan. It was a remote place near the academy he noticed. Then his eyes went the trees, though it was windy he could tell that they had been recently disturbed. So, Mikoto may not be wrong. His eyes finally settled on his youngest son. He could tell the boy was trying to cover his nervousness. "You're mother shared some news with me." He stated watching as the boy's shoulders tensed. "Would you like to share something with me?"

Sasuke nearly bit a hole in his cheek. He was at an impasse. He could be honest and tell his father that he had a girlfriend. But Kagome wasn't a Uchiha and if Fugaku doesn't approve of her there's a high chance he wouldn't be able to see her anymore. But if he lied to his father he couldn't even think of the outcome.

"Are you with the Higurashi girl?"

Sasuke was kept eye contact steady, he would not relent. "I am."

* * *

A/N: Hope your enjoyed that. Have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered opened as her internal clock refused to allow her anymore rest. She groaned rolling onto her back looking out the corner of her eye. Through the window the light of the early morning streamed in. She got out of bed with a stretch, walking on the tip of her toes to her closet making to sure step over the slumbering blonde in her floor. She cracked open her closet grabbing some clothes. She flattened her feet against the chilled floor as she walked from her room to the bathroom across the hall.

She stripped out of her pajamas. Before she stepped into the shower, turning on the taps. She lost track of time as she relished in the warm water. She was startled out of her serenity by a harsh knock on the door. "C'mon girl, you're burning daylight." Her granddad called through the door, she finished up as she heard him shuffling down the hall. She dried off. She grabbed her clothes slipping on a pair of underwear before pulling on a high necked, sleeveless, low back leotard. She put on a pair of shorts, pulling up a pair of socks that hugged her thighs then finishing by putting on a long sleeve oversized sweater that hung off one shoulder. As she left the bathroom she pulled half of her waist length hair into a high ponytail.

She walked out of her home. Sunlight flittered through the leaves of that surround their home, she turned down a worn path stopping beside a tree that had low hanging vines. She grabbed them, she paused looking around for her grandfather, he wasn't near by. She wrapped her foot in vine, hefting her body up to the next. She stepped out her foot to gain purchase on the branch. She walked along the limb using her natural balance instead of chakra, but she would wobble every now and then. Her mother could do it with no problem and she wasn't a trained nin. Kagome walked from branch to branch with little uncertainty occasionally jumping to another when the time called. She was proud when she reached the final tree before the clearing she trained in. The clearing was wide, with a giant lake in the middle, very secluded. She bounced off the branch curling in on herself to do a front flip. She landed in a handstand, before propelling herself up for another flip, this time landing on her feet.

"Come now, Kagome we don't have time for your theatrics." Her grandfather chided as he emerged from the treeline. "Just because the academy starts late today doesn't mean you have time for pointless flipping about." He waved his arms with exaggeration, as he walked onto the surface of the lake. Kagome just smiled as she took off her oversized sweater, throwing it over a low hanging branch before she jogged over the water the join him. He made a few signs creating water clones of himself.

Kagome slipped into her battle stance, she could do this. She's been practicing. She stood her ground, her hands quickly signed. "Tornado of Water." Water swirled angrily around her, before funnels of water encased the clones wrapping tightly around them until the melted out of existence. She jumped away from the water's surface when a newly created clone attempted to grab her from under the surface. The vortexes crashed back into the water as she signed another attack. "Water Release: Water Dragon Whip." A sizable orb of water emerged from the surface, whips sprouting from its surface attacking the clone relentless. Kagome landed on the surface of the water, concentrating on the orb, maintaining a steady flow of chakra. Her concentration was broken when she felt approaching chakra signatures. However this caused the orb the disburse as another clone rushed at her distracted form landing a punch to her diaphragm, air was painfully expelled from her.

She broke the water's surface, chest screaming in agony as her lungs craved air. She regained her composure flipping around, quickly making more signs. "Water Release:Water Whip" She said releasing what little air bubbles she had as she grasped the dense water, swinging it at the remaining shadows above the surface. She swam back to the top, breaching the water, hauling herself to sit on the water. She panted, head slumped, shoulders sagged, clenching her fists painfully.

"What happened?" Her grandfather demanded, voice strained.

"I let my concentration slip." She whispered more to herself than to him.

Before he scolded her he felt the new arrivals. He turned, while Kagome looked from under her bangs. Her breath caught in her throat. "Uchiha-san" He greeted, with a slight bow.

"Higurashi-san." The man nodded in greeting.

"Is there something you need?" He asked masking his shock of being visited by the patriarch and his son, Sasuke. Kagome felt every fall to her stomach. She resisted the urge to move from her place, she wouldn't move a muscle. If she seemed indifferent then there was no reason so anyone to assume anything.

"Not need but I feel there's something that needs to be brought to your attention." The patriarch started. "It seems as though my son and your granddaughter have a relationship.."

Kagome didn't tremble as she felt her grandfather's eyes shift over to her form. "Is that so, one of strict friendship I hope." She could feel the dread hitting her, this wasn't real. This wasn't happening, this had to be a nightmare.

"Why don't you ask her?" Fugaku said gesturing towards the.

"Kagome," Her granddad's voice was tense. They made eye-contact and that was all he needed to have his answer. Sasuke knew he couldn't get to her, but he had to restrain himself from trying as he watch the silent transaction. As Kagome visibly flinched from her grandfather's gaze. He stared at her hoping she would look up. The eldest man turned to them, and Sasuke didn't hold back his intense glare. "How would you like to join us for late morning tea." His statement left no room for argument.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, sorry for any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, yay being broke. Well, enjoy.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto yawned stretching in his bed roll. He lumbered down the stairs scratching his behind, moving his nightcap to be out of his eyes. He stopped outside out of the kitchen when he heard voices.

"I see, what do we do now?" He blinked, that was Higurashi-jiisan, he peaked around the corner. His eyes widened, why was the Konoha Chief of Police here? He hadn't done a prank in weeks or at least nothing that could come back to him. Wait, he peeked around the corner again, wait why was Sasuke there as well? Why was he looking at Kagome? What was that look in his eyes? He ducked back when he realized he was staring.

"I think we should establish a betrothal contract." Naruto blanched, he wouldn't be so cruel as to marry her to that emotionally constipated clan.

"I agree, if they're going to see each other, it's better for it to be monitored that under our nose." Naruto covered his mouth to muffle his scream, Kagome wouldn't. She wouldn't date him. At least not without telling him. He bit his hand, what did that bastard do? "We'll go over the details later, the academy starts in an hour." Naruto groaned, he forgot about that. Why did they even have class on Saturdays at noon?

"Of course." The Higurashi patriarch said. Naruto panicked and quickly looked for a place to hide, he slid into the small closet beside the kitchen. He watched from a crack as they left he stayed there in case the other's left. It didn't take long, Kagome followed her grandfather her head bowed. He turned to her clasping his hand over her shoulder, she winced. "I don't know if to be mad that you're disregarding your training."

"I haven't." She insisted but retracted back into herself when he squeezed her shoulder harder.

"Any attention diverted from the betterment of your jutsu is disregarding your training." He said tone harsh. "Don't interrupt me. As I was saying, I'm happy that you were able to capture the attention of an Uchiha. You're starting to give me hope that you're not failure." Kagome's shoulders tensed, Naruto frowned. Why was Higurashi-jiisan being so mean? Was he always like that? "Don't be late to school." The older man said leaving through the front door.

Kagome stood there eyes trained on the floor. "Naruto, I know you're there." She said not looking at his location.

He slinked out. "There's no hiding from you." He said scratching his head sheepishly. He frowned as she wrapped her arms around herself. "So…" He started before he gave up and walked over to her encasing her in a hug. She pulled away after a while.

"Go it ready for school." She said directing him towards the stairs.

…

Naruto sat there awkwardly as people took note around him while Iruka lectured them on chakra control. Well except for Shikamaru who was lightly snoring above him and he looked over to Kagome. Her paper was blank, her gaze was in the direction of the window but her eyes showed she was deep in thought. 'He looked down with a scowl at Uchiha Sasuke. How could someone look so indifferent? He was engaged, but no he looked like his usual smug self. Unless, Naruto grit his teeth, that bastard how could he be calm he ruined his friend's life. She was going to be tethered to him. She was too free to be caged to that cold emotionally dead clan. He was brought out of his thoughts by a poke to his side. He looked at his friend but her gaze was still out there, though her head was tilted a little now. Then he noticed the note placed in front of him.

"I'll tell you later, I promise." Was scribbled there. He looked at her again their blue eyes meeting. He huffed letting his head bang into the desk. He couldn't stop the smile that graced his face when she pat his head. Iruka spared them a single glance before continuing to teach. One thing he loved about Saturday's was that they got out after a couple hours. When the bell rang Naruto played it cool, he watched Uchiha closely. Had they been obvious and he had just never noticed. Sasuke packed his bag before slinging it over his shoulder all the while ignoring his fanclub. Naruto blanched as he strolled past Kagome without so much as a sideways glance. That bastard but then he noticed that his friend ignored the other as well.

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked her bag hanging from her shoulder. He just nodded before following. They walked through Konoha ignoring the hostile looks thrown towards them. He felt himself relax fully once they were in the wooded property that belonged to small Higurashi family.

Kagome lead him to a tiny clearing before leaping into the nearest tree. She stepped along one of the low main branches on the tips of her toes. She paused looking to him. "Go on." She prompted, spinning to sit on the branch.

Naruto sat on the ground. "Well where do I start? How did this happen?"

Kagome plucked a leaf from the tree with a muttered apology before looking at the small plant. "Well, I'm not quite sure actually." She stated with a shrug. "I guess we just bonded, and we've been like this for, wow almost a year." She said astonished but more to herself that her friend whose jaw was on the ground.

"A year." He let it sit in his mouth. "You kept this from me for a year!" He yelled, Kagome flinched at his volume.

"I said almost, and not so loud." She stressed before playing with the leaf again. "And it was from everyone, it had to be."

"Why?" Naruto sprang to his feet. " Is Uchiha ashamed to be with you? Is he? If he is, I'll kick his ass." He ranted pacing back and forth.

Kagome watched as he continued each statement or question becoming more vulgar. She bent backwards, grabbing the branch as the flipped to the ground. She landed beside him taking his shoulders. "Naruto it was my idea that we remain secret, I couldn't have jii-san know" She covered his mouth as questions began to form. "We weren't dating at first, that's relatively new."

He pulled away as realization hit him. "Has he been in your room?" Kagome's stunned answer was all he needed. "Please don't tell me you two?" He asked horrified at the thought, that bastard had better not have touched her.

"No, we haven't. And he's only be there a handful of times." She stated firmly.

"Wait," He vaguely remembered Kagome kicking him out of her room telling to sleep in Sota's room, that made so much more sense now. "So those." He gestured to her neck. "They weren't from the cat." He hollered in shock while his friend blushed. "I shouldn't have figured it out sooner, Buyo hasn't done that since he was tiny." There was a silence between them with her avoiding eye contact. He grinned mischievously. "Is he a good kisser?" He teased puckering his lips. He laughed as her face went completely red.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed, love you jane~


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. Enjoy. Please. Any mistakes are mine.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The Uchiha clan head poured over the files on his desk. The Higurashi clan is well established in Kirigakure, though are widespread through the Shinobi world. He grunted flipping through the files, it keeps mentioning that they possess a kekkei genkai but he had yet to receive details beyond that it was deeply rooted in nature. He grabbed the file of Higurashi Mitsu, a jounin, currently declared Missing in Action a few months there offered much except that he was damn fine ninja. His wife, Katsumi, isn't a nin, she is an acrobat with a traveling circus. Higurashi Hiroto, a retired jounin with an impressive record. It was here he got more information there. Before he could read further, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He called, he looked up as Itachi walked in. "Is there something you need? I thought you were going to spend you day off alone."

"I was father, until mother shared the fact of Sasuke's engagement." The Anbu captain looked at the folders on his father's desk. "The Higurashi clan?" He took a liberty and took the closest folder, the tab read Higurashi Kagome. He cracked it open scanning over the pages. He quirked an eyebrow she was interesting child. She got perfect scores in everything but she had pages upon of pages of misconduct charges. He noticed another picture in the folder. It was the girl smiling with the jinchuuriki vessel.

"The engagement isn't concrete. I'm sure Sasuke's going through a phase. The joys of his first intimate partner, he'll grow out of her and want to forfeit the proposal." He scanned over another file. "Though her clan holds powers that aren't well documented." He furrowed his brow, not fully understanding what the sentence was trying to tell him.

"Such as?" Itachi inquired.

"Accelerated healing and a connection with nature's chakra." He quoted from the claim that Hiroto made in regards to his powers, before he was granted citizenship twenty years ago. "I'm going to ask him about it when I see him later."

Itachi put the folder down before he strolled out of the room. He walked to where he knew his brother would be, the training grounds. He paused near the edge watching as he practiced throwing shuriken and kunai. He would have waited for his brother to notice him, but he knew that would take forever so he walked towards him. Sasuke stopped and looked at him before he distracted himself by grabbing a scroll to read. "I believe congratulations are in order." He gagged the other response which was surprisingly indifferent. "I never thought you'd pick one of the girls that followed you around." This statement was met with a hostile glare.

"Kagome isn't one of them." He hissed out, Itachi raised a single eyebrow at the intensity. "She's more focused on training. And she didn't approach me with an invitation of being more than friends."

"And you are sure that she didn't secretly hope for this to happen?" Itachi probed interested in the response he'd receive. Sasuke's shoulders slightly dropped as he cheeks turned a soft pink.

"She didn't because I was the one who asked her out. And she didn't even accept at first because of her grandfather." He picked up a kunai to throw at the target. "He has to control her every move." He threw another. "God forbid she does anything for herself." Thunk. "Recently he's been training her so hard that she can barely stand most days." Thunk. "Her bruises are taking to heal, but does he care." Thunk. "Nope." Thunk. Sasuke's shoulders are tense and have a slight tremor in anger. "She isn't one of them, never suggest it again." He growled stomping away.

"Father is planning on visiting the Higurashi clan later." Itachi announced after him.

* * *

...

Kagome stared pensively at the crumpling flowers before her. She was trying to keep her shoulders relaxed as her grandfather loomed over her. She exhaled letting chakra pool into her right hand. She winced as black vines slowly imprinted itself around her wrist. She hovered her hand over the plants, she watched as the stems twisted together and petals flutter about to create limbs. She stopped when before her stood a miniature man. It bowed to her and waited for it's orders.

Her grandfather scrutinized it. "What are you waiting for, give it a command." She felt some relief wash over her, it wasn't a failure.

She looked at it, what would she make it do? It was too small to really do much. Though soon an idea came to her head. She wasn't sure if she should vocalize it, but that didn't seem necessary as once she had a concrete command it rushed off. And they waited. She held in her cheer, as it appeared hefting an acorn in it's arms. She took the offered object with a small smile.

"I guess that's a start." Hiroto scoffed. "Show me the other technique we were working on." She nodded. He watched as the small creature returned to it's natural state. She reached out her hand again. He felt a small smile take his lips as she squinted her left eye in pain. The creature she was forming took on the form of a bee. "Make it go home and tell me what's on my desk." He watched as the creation flew off and Kagome's left eye became unfocused on what was in front of her occasionally moving independent of the right.

She watched as the outline of her house came into focus. She took in the details of her grandfather's humble study. The creature buzzed over to the desk and hovered above it. "Mainly bills, a copy of," She paused with a blush.

"What is it?" He asked irritated at her hesitancy. Nothing on his desk was anything to get flustered over.

"A copy of Icha Icha Paradise." She blurted out face completely red, her grandfather let his mask drop his eyes widening in shock.

"That's." He coughed into his hand. "That's enough for now." He turned towards her internally cursing himself for leaving that book out in the open.

Kagome didn't want to unsummon her little creature. She watched as it flew out of her granddad's office. She looked over the forest that surrounded their home. She just made it fly around. After a while she was about to stop when she spotted movement. It lowered through the tree line. She arched her right eyebrow. What was Fugaku doing here? But he wasn't alone, there was also Itachi? Sasuke wasn't with them. Before disappoint could take her, she felt a familiar chakra presence approach her. Sapphire met black she smiled at him before concentrating once more, while he sat beside her unabashedly staring. She looked at Itachi again and was met with a Sharingan gaze.

Sasuke watched concerned as Kagome's face morphed into one of horror and her body froze. "Kagome." He called, before grabbing her shoulders to shake them. Her eyes were unfocused. He shook her harder, calling her name louder fear gripping his heart.

 _Kagome stared at the figure in front of her. He towered over her, she didn't take in any details other than the blazing red eyes. "Who are you?" The man approached her. She tried to back away but her limbs were soon wrapped in vines constricting her._

 _The man gripped her face forcing their eyes to meet. Kagome found she couldn't turn away or blink. "What is it about you?" The man asked, but she didn't know what he was talking about. She let out an inaudible scream as she felt her mind being invaded. She watched as all her memories pertaining to Sasuke played themselves back to back meshing into one big scene. She was horrified as this person witnessed all their small moments together. The smile only Sasuke would use when he was with her. Him sneaking into her room for nightly chats. Even one of their kisses. Their pseudo dates in the forest near the Academy. And finally when her grandfather found out, she could feel the anxiousness but at the end she could feel happiness._

 _The man pulled away. She watched as he gave her a small smile._

Kagome gasped opening her eyes only to see Sasuke hovering over her, eyes wide with concern "Are you okay?" He asked pulling her closer into his body. She just smiled at him, grabbing his face pulling it down for a kiss. They broke apart and just stared at each other. He leaned in, to press their together again, but they stopped when the heard someone clearing their throats behind them. Embarrassed they broke away from each other, light blushed covering their cheeks.

"Father wanted to know where you went." Was all Itachi said while leaning against a tree.

"It couldn't have waited for another minute, Itachi." Sasuke fumed at his brother. Kagome looked at him eyes widening, that was the man. So Sasuke's brother, she dropped her head as her face went red for the second time that day.

* * *

…

So what do you think? I'm so sorry if Itachi isn't like himself or anyone really. Have a nice day. Ja ne~


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. T_T Probably for the best though. Any mistakes are mine.

.

.

.

.

* * *

After Sasuke helped Kagome up, he held her hand acting as a barrier from Itachi when they walked past. He made sure to glare at his older while passing, why was he still looking at her? He tightened his grip, Itachi had Izuna he had no reason to show interest in his Kagome. Speaking of he looked at Kagome, who's face was still slightly pink. What did that bastard do? He'd ask later, for the time he's focus solely on his girlfriend, well fiance. He smirked it had a nice ring to it. Her house came into view but he paused at a lost. Kagome glanced at him confused but didn't move from his side. Did he walk like he'd never been there? Could he just walk them up to her room and face no suspicious glances? He resisted the urge to blush, it's not like they're having sex. They were too young for that, well going all the way at least. He peeked at Kagome's neck and pouted his marks were gone. He looked at the house again. He should see how it goes from him just entering the house. Worse case he'll sneak into her room later tonight.

"Are you okay, otouto? Surely you're already familiar with this home." Itachi said from behind them startling him out of his musing. Before he could respond Kagome pulled him towards the modest two story home. They walked into taking off their shoes. Kagome's mother invited Itachi to have tea with her, which he accepted.

He smiled, good now he was going to focus all his attention on."What are you doing here, dobe?" He almost hissed out. The blonde was sprawled out on the floor, books and pillow surrounding him. He'd forgotten about her friend but seriously.

"I live here, teme." It was Sasuke's turn to blanch.

"Since when?" He asked, he couldn't recall this at all.

"He's always been here, Sasuke." Kagome stated as she laid down on on a pile of pillows plucking of the books from the floor titled Monster's Manual. Sasuke eyed the blonde wearily as he sat beside her back rigid. After a while he grew bored and laid down. Though that didn't last long and he draped his upper body over Kagome's back he nestled his head between her neck and shoulder to read the page. He arched an eyebrow, why was she reading about, displacer beasts?

"Hey Naruto can you pass me my journal and dice bag?" She asked reaching out her arm. Naruto placed down his book reaching for her items, eyes widening when he saw that she left it open. "Don't you dare read it, or I'll make the dungeon a crap ton harder." She threatened. Sasuke arched an eyebrow as the blonde paled and handed her stuff, begging her not to kill Erkas. She didn't answer him and he rolled over mumbling about her cruelty. He let his eyes slid over the detailed map. It didn't look like any map he had seen before.

He leaned his face more into her neck before asking "What is this?" Making sure to keep his voice down. He didn't want the dobe knowing that he didn't know something.

"Well," Kagome started looking at the page. "It's for a game where you craft an adventure." She answered. "It's actually really fascinating, though I'm not an active player. It's my job to craft maps and situations to put my group through." Sasuke glared when Naruto groaned at her explanation.

"You are evil." Naruto whined, before lightly glaring at her. "You make the dungeons too hard" He accused.

"They aren't hard, you haven't died yet." She stuck out her tongue. "And I give you great loot for you guys' effort." She dug through the bag pulling out a few dice, which all had twenty sides. Sasuke just watched at she rolled them and alter the map according to the numbers. Add little marks here and there.

Naruto tried to see what it looked like. He craned his neck over his book, while still trying to be discrete. However, he gave up after a while. He just continued to read over potential spells for his character. He jotted down a few possibilities before shutting his book. He laid down using his arms as pillows. He looked over at his friend and couldn't help but notice that teme looked like he was smothering her under his weight. He would have guess the Uchiha had his usual smug smirk but Naruto couldn't see it. His eye twitched because Sasuke had his eyes trained on the page Kagome was drawing on, but his mouth was latched onto the spot where her neck and shoulder met. His poor Kagome was too focused on her book to even notice.

"Hey, teme, get your disgusting lips off my Onee-chan!" He yelled pointing an accusatory finger.

Kagome looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?" She then winced when she felt teeth graze her skin. "Itia, stop that." She grabbed his hair forcing him off her neck. She hissed when she prodded the area feeling a bruise. She gave a half hearted glare, "Why do you keep doing that?"'

Sasuke would not verbalize his reason but he frowned when she punched him knocking him to the pillow beside her. He pouted as she rolled to face away from him. He crawled over to her and before he could get close her foot pressed into his chest pushing him away. "Stay over there." He sat on his haunches after the retracted her leg. He drummed his fingers against his leg, before glaring at Naruto who grinned victoriously.

Sasuke wouldn't not let him win. So he waited until she was fully invested in her task. He crept over to her this time swinging his leg over her effectively trapping her. He rested his body on top of her's before she could throw him off. He nestled his head into her shoulder. "Gomen." He whispered and took the risk of lightly biting her ear. He smirked into the appendage when she stiffened under him. He was going to for a second go at it but he found himself flat on his back with Kagome hovering over him. He instinctively let his hands rest on her legs.

"Sasuke." She started clasping his hands in her's. He didn't expect her to pin his arms above his head, their faces centimeters apart. He stared into agitated but beautiful blue eyes. "What were you doing just now?"

"Apologizing." He answered pulled his hands from her grasp, quickly wrapping them around her waist, using this to flip them over. He smirked, Kagome blushed as he rest comfortably between her legs. He death glared at Naruto, effectively shutting him up for the moment. "I shouldn't have given you a kissmark, in front of the dobe" He planted his face in her neck.

Kagome frowned at his action. "He's my brother." She smiled when she felt his shoulder's relax.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I think I might make either then next chapter or the one after that more in Kagome's POV. Anyway leave your support Ja Ne~


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer: Nope, still broke. Any mistakes are mine. Also Sota is like 7 or 8 in this.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sota rushed out of class excited he would see his beloved nee-san and today they could train together. The little boy practically had stars in his eyes as he ignored the weird looks thrown his way. His pace increased when he saw her hanging upside down on the tree outside of the academy while, Naruto nii-san sat on the swing below. His smile brightened, they seemed to be having their old debate between oden and ramen. Both were great in his opinion just like his older siblings.

"And I'm telling you," Kagome stopped when she saw him. He watched amazed as she flipped from the branch, landing on her feet. His nee-san was so graceful, he hoped one day he could be like that. "Hey, Sota how was your day?" She asked as he ran into her legs wrapping his arms around her waist, smiling when she ruffled his hair. She arched her eyebrow when he blushed. His class was so embarrassing it was about seduction, and he learned about crucial differences between a man and a woman.

"It was a weird lesson and no one would make eye contact after it." He said trying to sound nonchalant about his discomfort but his face gave him away.

"Ugh, you had the seduction one didn't you?" Naruto asked as he got off the swing, he made a disgusted face while recalling it. Before he smirked at Kagome "Do you practice with Sasuke-kun?" He teased with a wiggle of his hip. Sota titled his head as Kagome's cheeks flushed, she kicked Naruto in the gut. He landed on the ground clutching his middle coughing.

"What's he talking about?" Sota inquired, he knew about Sasuke, but he was just a new friend of his nee-san and nii-san right? "Isn't Sasuke your friend?" He puffed his cheek in annoyance when she avoided answering him by hefting Naruto over her shoulder. "Nee-san" He called impatiently.

"Hey, how about we head home and I can show you how to do the Water Wall technique." She suggested with a strained smile, while the blonde groaned over her shoulder. He followed but he glared at her back. Why was she avoiding his question? Wasn't Sasuke just a friend? What did Naruto mean? He paused, Sasuke was always close her, was he trying to seduce his nee-san? He felt his face twist in disgust. He would stop him, the child declared. Marching on before Kagome questioned why he wasn't following.

Over the next couple of days he just watched from around corners, behind trees, anywhere he could hide. He observed how their friend behaved around his sister. And his conclusion was simple, he did not like it. Not one bit. He didn't have a doubt that Uchiha Sasuke was trying to seduce his sister. The boy was always touching her for what had to be for too long. Uchiha would always have his hand somewhere near her hips. When hugging those devious hands would slip lower, not far enough to grope her but enough to irritate the young sibling. Sasuke also liked to bury his face in his nee-san's neck, and he had this dark look in his eyes but Sota couldn't place it.

The true straw came though when he walked into his nee-san's room about to complain about the snoring blonde in his room. But what his saw will forever be burned into his mind. He had noticed first that the window was open, then next that there was an additional person in the room. An Uchiha who should not be there at this hour with his hands creeping under her shirt, while the pair kissed languidly. He shut the door behind him quietly, it was at that moment he decided he needed to act soon or he'd lose his nee-san to the evil boy. The next morning when she was apologizing for what he saw, he was formulating his plan.

He watched as Kagome stretched, his gaze hardened as Uchiha decided in that moment to walk into the room. This was a room that their father had designed for their mother so that she could practice her acrobatics. Which they did use on occasion, currently his nee-san was tangled elegantly in the ribbons that hung from the ceiling. And it was their space and the duck butt stood there, like he had always belonged there. Sota glared at the other when that dark look flashed over his eyes when Kagome stretched, so that her legs were spread in a split while her hands reached for the floor. While fingers didn't reach, her raven tresses did. Sota decided that this was the perfect time. Uchiha was distracted as he usually was when his sister demonstrated her flexibility.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun." He called out coating his words with sugar. He tried to not let his malice show towards the other while he walked closer. He clenched his little fists under the baggy shirt he wore. He stopped short of the blue clad boy, flexing his toes.

Kagome's head snapped towards them when she heard a pained groan. Sasuke knelt to the ground holding his hands over his groin, teeth biting into his lip. She untangled herself, striding over. "Why?" He wheezed out.

"That's for trying to seduce my nee-san." Sota said glaring daggers at him.

"Sota." He winced at the tone his nee-san adopted, he shrunk back from her angry gaze. Why was she mad? He was protecting her. He gawked as she comforted Sasuke, who smile appreciatively. Had he already lost her? He hiccuped on a sob, hanging his head. He looked up shocked when he felt hands cover his shoulder. He meets his nee-san's eyes and he flung himself into her arms. She wrapped her arms around him. "What's gotten into you?" She asked into his hair.

"Don't let him seduce you, then you'll leave with him and I'll never see you again." He choked out.

She pulled away, grabbing his chin making their eyes meet again. "I'm not going anywhere." She said reassuringly. "I appreciate you concern but I would never leave you." She kissed his temple. "But you owe someone an apology." She nodded over to Sasuke, who was looking better. His face wasn't screwed in pain any more.

He pulled out of her hold, hobbling over to the other person. "I'm sorry, I kicked you." He said but then his eyes hardened. "But if you do take my nee-san away I will make you hate living." And with that he walked away head held high. Leaving behind a baffled Sasuke, who looked over to Kagome who just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

I don't know why but I was working on what was supposed to be chapter six (which is going to be seven) now but this popped into my head and I was like this needs to happen before that. If not for the narrative as whole but to establish Sota. I had a blast writing this chapter. Well anyway follow, or favorite, or review to show your support.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer: No profit being made off of this. Also to clarify thank you to who brought it up, just to clarify Naruto, Kagome, Sasuke and all academy students are twelve. Any mistakes are mine.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kagome spat the blood out of her mouth, while she breathed heavily. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, some falling in her eyes. Her outer shirt was gone, and her socks were torn. Her arms felt like lead, and her legs just hurt and she didn't want to see what her back looked like right now.

Hiroto glared at her before hauling her up by her hair. "Do it again." He barked, tossing her to her feet. His gaze hardening when she stumbled, before standing on trembling legs. He did feel a tinge of guilt at the fear developing in her wide eyes, she had his son's eyes. And for a moment he could see Mitsu, young, his eyes scared but determined. He willed the image away, he couldn't be easy on her, that's how he lost Mitsu. "I won't repeat myself."

Kagome either didn't feel the pain of the black vines etching themselves into her skin or everything else hurt much, much worse. She became hyper aware of her surroundings all input coming from the plants in the area. She wiped the dribble of blood from the corner her mouth. She slipped the best she could into a battle stance, all the while channeling her chakra into the trees.

Hiroto charged and for a moment impressed that she could still deflect his hits, while his limbs blurred. For a small moment a smile graced his lips. His fist made familiar contact with her already bruised stomach, she slammed into a tree more blood coming from her mouth. He watched in pride as she stood once more, he had instilled her with more determination than Mitsu. Her chakra was drained, and she could barely stand but she kept going. He was alarmed when she fell to her knees, she was raggedly panting as she tangled her hands in the dropped his guard and walked towards her. Before he could get closer, the grass lengthened before attacking him. He jumped to avoid a strike, he felt the familiar pain in his wrist. He manipulated the tree roots to attack in retaliation. They clashed but in the end his attack won over as the grass fell limp from the lack of chakra being fed to them. Kagome collapsed.

He stood over her. Too bad she couldn't 'see the grin he had because her eyes were scrunched closed in pain. "Better but still not satisfactory. Don't let pain distract you from concentrating." He pressed his foot into her shoulder, ignoring her groan in pain. "I shouldn't be able to do this." He put more pressure. "Vines should be attacking me." He lifted his foot. "I expect better next time." He paused a couple steps away. "You will be healed by tomorrow morning." And with that he left, he was having tea with Uchiha-san.

…

Fugaku sipped his tea and out of the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke glaring at Higurashi-san. He felt disgraced at his son's blatant disrespect, but before he could reprimand him. Hiroto noticed. He cleared his voice. "Is there a reason for your hostile gaze?"

"Where is she?" Sasuke demanded. Fugaku's frown deepened.

"I'm not sure, I don't know where she goes after we finish training." The Uchiha patriarch watched as his son's gaze shifted from venomous to contemplation then to deep concern. His son sprang from the table and left in a rush. He had never seen his son rush for anyone that wasn't his brother.

* * *

Itachi sat on the porch facing the Higurashi's backyard. He took in the variety of plants that grew there. Though it felt more lively than it should, almost like they were aware of surroundings. He activated his Sharingan, they were all laced with chakra, interesting. It was then he noticed Kagome limping through the trees. He was going to help when the door opened behind him. He watched as Sasuke stormed out. His brother rushed towards the forest.

Sasuke didn't notice his brother, his eyes widening when he saw her. His legs pumped beneath him. As he got closer he felt more rage engulf him. He stopped before he could run into her and he clasped her shoulders. He felt bad when she winced away from his touch. He cupped her swollen cheek, her eyes were downcast. With his other hand he wiped away the blood from the corner of her lip. Her eyes connected with his, she covered his hands with her's.

"I'm fine, it looks worse than it is." She reassured.

"You shouldn't have to say that." He retorted. "He shouldn't." He grunted in anger. He pressed his forehead to her's.

"I'm fine, it's just training. It's what gonna happen on missions." She reasoned with a lazy shrug. Sasuke tensed, he'd kill anyone that hurt her. The only thing keeping him from doing it now was because it was her grandfather. Who was bringing him to his wit's end. His eyes' skimmed over her for any more visible damage.

"No, because it won't happen." He smirked when she quirked an eyebrow in question. "Because I'll be there to protect you on missions."

"Sasuke," She started. "It's very unlikely we'll even be placed on the same, mpff" He cut her off with a chaset kiss.

"We'll be together, I'll make sure of it." She felt a wave of uncertainty at his statement. It was wishful thinking. They would be separated. Surely there was nothing he could do about that, right?

"Don't think about it too much, let's get you inside so you can lay down." He spoke softly placing his hand gently on her bruised back.

Itachi felt a small smile grace his lips at his brother's tenderness. Though he felt a bit sympathy for Kagome, poor girl couldn't possibly know what being involved with an Uchiha male entailed. Sasuke glared at him as they walked past into the house.

* * *

I feel like this is a bit late compared to previous chapters and I apologize I have this other chapter drafted but it didn't feel right to put yet. And also I just moved home from college, I have so many boxes to unpack. But anyway as usual tell me what you think and show your support.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer:Still broke but please enjoy. Any mistakes are mine.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kagome didn't notice it until, the classroom fell eerily quiet. She looked away from the window, arching an eyebrow at the heated glares trying to incinerate her. Then her gaze slipped to the person beside her. Sasuke sat in Naruto's place, his face stoic as he rested his chin on clasped hands.

"Oi teme, you're in my seat" Naruto complained.

"Who do think you are?" A pink haired girl yelled. Her name was Sakura if Kagome remembered.

"Yeah, only members of the Sasuke Fan Club can sit beside him." A blonde girl piped in, if she wasn't mistaken it was Ino. Who glared at her before she focused on Sasuke. Kagome felt her eyebrow tick as the blonde adopted a flirtatious stance. "Sasuke-kun," She purred, Kagome clenched her fist. "How about you sit with me. I'm positive, I'm less of an eyesore than Higurashi." Ino took the liberty of pointing at her. "Look her hair's a dull mess." Many of the girls nodded their heads in agreement, some even flipping their long perfectly maintained hair for emphasis. Kagome bit the inside of cheek. "And have you ever seen her neck, those little bruises she gets from time to time." All the girls sneered at her, like she was worse than the dirt on the bottom of their shoes "I wonder Kagome," She called out, "Who did you even get those from?"

"I'd bet anything that's she's not even a virgin." A girl with dark brown hair snarled.

"I'm sure she puts her circus freak skill to use." The group viciously cackled at that statement.

"She's already had so many men makes sense she'd try to have Sasuke as well." Sakura added to the mix.

Kagome embarrassment shifted to anger. She balled her fists, she was debating the pros and cons of just attacking. Naruto was staring in shock and anger at the group. If Kagome pounced he would join the fray. But before she could come to clear decision, her hand was grabbed by Sasuke. She looked at him in shock as did his precious fan club.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke answered still not looking at anyone. "I like this seat, dobe take my old one." Naruto was about to protest but his gaze met Kagome's, she didn't make this into a bigger ordeal. He understood and just sat in Sasuke's old spot. Ino blinked surprised. The Uchiha glared at the girl. "Go away." He snipped at her and the blonde scampered away, confidence gone. The tension somewhat diffused when Iruka walked into the class.

Kagome scribbled in her notebook before sliding it towards Sasuke.

'What are you doing?!'

'Taking notes. What else would I be doing.'

'You know what I mean.' She glared at him out of the side of her eye

'I felt like sitting with you so I did.' He gave her a smug smirk.

'You're drawing so much attention, I don't feel like getting mauled by fangirls.'

'You can handle them, and they would have found out anyway.'

Kagome pouted before leaning head down on her desk. She heard the girls whisper furiously about her, picking any and everything to nitpick. She sighed and just stared out of the window. Watched as the clouds rolled by and branches swayed in the wind. Curious she channeled her chakra into her wrist and winced in pain. She closed her eyes and was surprised because she could see outside? How she didn't have one of her little creatures? She cracked open her one of her eyes and looked at the desk. She felt giddy she had learned something on her own. She let her eye close again and focused. She could see herself, she smiled Naruto wasn't paying attention. Sasuke was was focused on his notes but his other hand was idling playing with strands of her hair. Then she saw all the glares she was getting. The strongest coming from Sakura and Ino.

Kagome just drifted through the trees. She saw the Hokage hunched over his desk doing paperwork. She didn't see much else though except for the masked men surrounding the building. She felt alarmed. Why were they there? They wore almost all black except for vests, arm and leg guards. They had swords strapped to their backs. Were they hostile? They were eerily still, it was then she noticed the tattoos on their arm. They looked familiar but she couldn't place it. She thought on in before she remembered that her dad had one. These were ANBU. The best ninjas the village had. But why were they just standing around? Is this what they did all day? That sounds boring. No wonder her dad went on so many missions out of the village. She paused for a moment. Her dad, her chakra receded. She couldn't help but wonder where he was right now.

* * *

Sasuke stared at Kagome as she ate her lunch. They had fled to a secluded area hidden behind trees near the academy to eat, as his fan girls had been relentless hounding them. He noticed that her shoulders were sagged and she focused more on her food than him. He sighed. Even though his lunch was his favorite and was mostly tomatoes, he had host his appetite.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked digging his chopsticks through the rice.

"No." She answered but she didn't look at him. He frowned her voice sounded so detached.

"Did you train with your grandfather this morning?" He asked, maybe she'd come back if the normalcy was restored. She just shook her head before taking another bit. His eyes widened as he noticed the stiffness in her movements. They weren't from her feelings, this only happened after, he took in a breath to reign in his anger.

"Take off your sweater." Kagome paused mouth wide rice halfway in her mouth, her eyes widened.

"What?" She demanded, staring at Sasuke. If she were anyone else she would have relented under his intense gaze.

"You heard me." Was all he said as he put his half eaten bento onto the grass beside him.

"No." She mumbled finishing her bite. She moved her shoulder out of his grasp. "Eat your bento." Before she could take another bite, the back of her sweater was lifted. "Hey," She stabbed her chopsticks into her rice, before placing her bento on the grass. She reached behind her to grab his hands. "Stop that." She whined out, as somehow his advances got worse. She pouted as her shirt was bunched over her shoulders. She would have enjoyed his cold hands on her skin if it weren't for him prodding at her back.

"These are new." He stated, she didn't have to look back to see him glaring at the discoloration on her back. He thought about what to say but he knew it would be to no avail. He rested his head on her shoulder, while one of his hands remained on her back the other was was wrapped around her front pulling her closer. Kagome relaxed to enjoy the moment. But then she felt it, they were being watched. She placed her hand on the grass. They heard a yelp come from the tree across from them.

Sasuke jumped in front of her kunai raised, ready to attack. "Who's there?" He demanded. His eyes widened when his cousin dropped out of the tree. He let his stance drop in confusion, as Shisui stood up with a sheepish smile while brushing off broken vines. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard from Itachi that you got yourself a girlfriend." He started letting his eyes fall to Kagome, who was adjusting her sweater. He smirked with Sasuke moved to completely obscure her from his sight. "She's cute." He easily dodged Sasuke's sloppy attack. He leisurely walked towards her all the while deflecting his cousin's assault. He stopped in front of her. "You must be Kagome, I've heard a lot about you." He flashed her a handsome smile, all the while dangling Sasuke by his ankle. Though it fell into pout when she didn't swoon, in fact she was more concerned with his cousin. He'd try something else. "I'm Uchiha Shisui, surely you've heard of me, fastest ninja alive." He bragged with stars in his eyes.

Kagome wasn't sure how to react to this man. He was certainly boisterous, and also attractive. But she felt something was off with him. She couldn't place it. His eyes seemed to inviting, it sent shivers down her spine. He was expecting something from her. Then she looked as Sasuke, who was going through the hand signs for the signature Uchiha fireball. Which Shisui noticed and released him. Sasuke exhaled the flames, he grit his teeth when he saw that his cousin wasn't in a charred pile. He let out a puff of smoke as he plopped onto the grass. His eyes scanned the area. Kagome reached over to his half eaten bento, she picked out a piece of tomato. She offered it to him, it took him a moment to notice. When he did to took the food into his mouth with a hum of appreciation. She felt better when he finally relaxed after being fed a few more pieces of his food. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for protecting me." She grinned as he puffed out his chest with pride. She giggled when he pecked her cheek in return, before going for her lips. She relaxed the best she could into it but she could still feel his cousin presence. Why was he still there? Well at least it wasn't fan girls.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. I apologize if these seem short. I'm trying to get into the swing of writing longer and longer chapters in a shorter time. So eventually the chapters will be longer, and I need to work on pacing more. I don't want to drag that out because I want them to graduate in at least five chapters give or take. Thank you for the feedback I really appreciate it and please give me more. It helps so much. Love you guys~ Ja Ne.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to it's respected owners. All mistakes are my own.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Her hand hovered over the scroll, her body frozen. Should she be doing this? She looked around the dark study cautiously. Her grandfather wouldn't even notice this one missing, he hadn't noticed the others. But why did this feel wrong? It would improve her training, make her even stronger. But, she sighed, before gritting her teeth she had to do this. These were just clan techniques and for once her grandfather was hesitant to teach her. And in that moment her hand found the strength to grab the scroll before quickly switching it with a stand in. She tucked it into her pouch. She crept to the study window, it would be too risky to go out through the hallway. Without a moment of hesitation she leaped from the second floor, landing gracefully with a front flip. She dashed through the woods, she couldn't risk training here tonights. She bounded over rooftops and pranced over wires. All the while unaware of her pursuer. She jumped over the gate of the training grounds she wished to use. She traversed further in until the path was completely covered by trees. When she was satisfied with the location she stopped, crouching she unrolled the scroll.

* * *

Katsumi whistled happily to herself while she made tea. She turned to smile at Uchiha Mikoto, she was quite a charming person. They had hit it off, after only meeting only a few days ago. It was nice to have someone to talk to again. She didn't have many friends and they were normally deployed on missions. She really couldn't wait until it was summer, she'd be on the road again. It'd be nice to be away, being home made her think of her missing husband.

"Are you alright?" Mikoto inquired after noticing her new friend's eyes held a vacant stare. The Uchiha had to admit if it weren't for the woman's vibrant blue eyes, she could pass for one of her clansmen. She was quite the beauty and Kagome had obviously adopted much from her. Katsumi just had this air that attracted people to her. She was lively, it was refreshing.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just get lost in thought sometimes." Katsumi sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "So what were you saying?" She asked offering the other woman a tea cup. They sat across from each other.

"The circus, I could never imagine myself being in your shoes." Mikoto said voice laced with admiration. "I was a jounin for a few years but being in front of such a huge crowd would unnerve me."

"Oh, it just feels natural." The woman waved off while taking a sip. "I've been performing for so long." Her eyes widened as she remembered something. "Hold on I must show you the cutest thing." The woman rushed out of the room. She practically ran to the storage closet. She threw the door open, rummaging through a box stuffed with photo albums. "Ah." She cheered before she went back to the tea room. "Take a look at this and tell me it's not cute." She offered the photo to the other woman.

Mikoto almost squealed at the picture. It was of a much younger Kagome. She had the biggest smile and her eyes were sparkling. There was the backdrop of a busy circus. She had her hair pulled into a bun. She wore a unitard that was covered with blue and purple sparkles and on her little feet were slippers set in a perfect pointe. Her little arms spread wide in excitement. "This is adorable."

"Yep, that was first time she ever performed with me." Katsumi stated with pride before she giggled. "Naruto was supposed to be there too but he was to stage shy. I was so sad I made his a similar costume but orange and red."

"Performed?" Mikoto asked intrigued.

"Yep, she used to be an acrobat like me, until it was time to sign up for the academy." The mother stared at the photo with a smile. "Well she still practices with me from time to time." She shrugged and as if on cue Kagome staggered into kitchen. The young girl yawned mouth wide as she noticed the tea. Grabbing a cup she poured herself some before pouring an inordinate amount of sugar in the cup.

"Hey honey." Katsumi beamed thought she immediately noticed the utter exhaustion that seemed to radiate off of the girl. "Are you alright?" She frowned when Kagome just nodded her head before taking a sip of her tea and meandering out of the room. The women shared questioning looks before continuing to share life stories.

* * *

Katsumi was an early riser, always had been, and probably will be in the future. She knew however that her children slept for as long as they feasibly could when given the chance. So you can imagine her surprise when she saw her oldest meandering out the door.

"Kagome." She called after her. She was relieve when the girl stopped turning towards her mother. Katsumi walked out of the house gripping the girl's shoulders to guide her back into the house. She led her into the living room sitting her down on the couch. "Why are you up so early, you don't have to go to the academy today." Maybe she had just forgotten.

"I," she paused for a yawn. "Was going to train." She stated trying to keep her eyes from drooping closed. She did allow her eyes to close when her mother swept her hands through her hair. She let out a pitiful whine when her mother untied her upper pony tail allowing for her night-like locks cascade into her face.

"Honey, you train enough as is, how about you lay down for a while. Take a nap and I'll wake you up when Sasuke gets here." She was met with little resistance as she guided her daughter to lay down on the couch. She couldn't stop the smile as she realized that Kagome was asleep way before her head hit the pillow. She grabbed the cover off the back of the couch draping it over her daughter. She would continue her morning routine and when she saw Hiroto she was going to chew him out. She put up with him training her children until they dropped but this, this was too much. Heading towards the kitchen she heard the footsteps, heading for the back door.

"Hiroto-san, just the person I wanted to see." The man paused mid-step as he felt a chill travel up his spine. That wasn't a good tone.

"Yes, Katsumi?" He would act indifferent, maybe that would make it stop.

"I have a question." He gulped, before straightening his spine to it's full height. He would not let her intimidate him in his own home, she had no right to demand anything from him. He whipped around intent on giving her a what for but he paused. His finger in the air, mouth agape, right eye slightly wider than the left. Those eyes, those intense, intense blue eyes. They could bring the greatest of men to their knees. He felt a bit of rage at the smirk he was receiving, she knew the effect her eyes held. Her took liberty and poked his chest.

"Why is Kagome dead on her feet?" All he could do was blink and think. He hadn't been training with his granddaughter for the past couple of days. He was shifting his attention to Sota and making sure Naruto could focus enough to make a clone. He swore that kid couldn't do the simplest things but he could make his own jutsu. He didn't know how many times he had gone to the Police Station because Naruto was charged with public indecency or property, it was even more mortifying when Kagome was with him. Then he remembered the situation he was in, and he thought about his answer. It had to be just right with enough finesse to soothe over the angered beast.

"I." He stared with as much composure as he could muster. "Have no idea." He wince when he saw anger flash through her eyes, he needed to say something else quick. "I've been focusing more on Sota and Naruto lately. If anything she should be as energetic as they come." He shifted his footing, he leaned back. He peaked out into the backyard, that was a sprawling garden. Though it felt off. He ignored the pain in his wrist as he expanded his chakra. The garden was practically bathing in Kagome's presence. "Maybe she's been overworking herself in the garden. It's looks immaculate even though I haven't be able tended to it in about a month." He looked at her, hoping that the explanation would suffice. He watched as she mulled over the information. He peaked outside again. Kagome was tired and the garden, she didn't have the capacity yet, she couldn't. He'd have to investigate later.

"This has something to do with you." Katsumi accused. "It may not be directly but you have a hand in it." She put pressure into prodding his chest, before she retracted her hand. A dejected look on her face. "I try to understand the training that ninjas go through, I do." She closed her eyes with a sigh. "I just." Hiroto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll see what she's been doing." He promised, relieved when she gave him a small smile.

* * *

I apologize for not updating sooner. I haven't had internet for a week. So show your support, I really appreciate it. I've already started chapter 10 and it has Neji, ohh hohohhohoh~ Ja Ne~


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to it's respected owners. All mistakes are my own. And I wrote a small lime sorry it seems out of place.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kagome blinked with exhausted eyes at the mirror. When did this happen? She pressed her developing breasts together before releasing them with a hiss. They had been sore for a couple of weeks but when did they grow? She puffed her cheeks in irritation. Before continuing to poke and prod at them. She was so focused she didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall.

"Hey Kaa-san, wanted to let you know that," Words died on Naruto's lips. They stood in awkward silence. He felt perplexed because he'd seen her chest before, they used to take baths together. They shared a room, he'd seen her nude before. "Why are there oranges on your chest?" He asked miming where they'd be on his chest. She blushed furiously.

"They are not the size of oranges, they're the same size." Though the sentence sounded uncertain towards the end. She turned to fully face the mirror again. She whined out with sagged shoulders.

"Just get dressed, just don't take off your sweater." Naruto shrugged before he grinned mischievously. "Or do, I'm sure Sasuke will love them." He made a groping motion. He yelped when she started to hurl any and everything she could get her hands on. He threw his hands over his head while running out. Kagome huffed before placing down her alarm clock. She placed it down running a her hands through her hair. She groaned when she heard more footsteps.

"Damn it Naruto, I told you." She spun around accusatory finger raised, but paused jaw unhinging itself. Familiar black eyes were frozen wide in shock. She felt blood rush into her cheeks when his eyes focused on her problem. With a yelp she wrapped her arms around herself, as Sasuke turned his head so she wouldn't see his pink face. She shuffled awkwardly towards her dresser. She didn't relax as she rummaged with one hand for her clothes. She bit the inside of her cheek as she heard the door close but with the nin-in-training on the wrong side. She huffed while he strides further into the room before flopping onto her bed with a thump. She turned towards him, single arm still crossed over her chest, other hand holding her shorts, mouth set in a pout.

"This isn't a free show, get out." She felt her eyebrow tick when he shrugged his shoulders with the signature Uchiha 'hn'. Irritated she chucked her shorts at him, smiling in victory when they landed on his face. Sasuke sat up with a huff, peeling the clothing from his face.

"It's not a free show. I was going to see you like this eventually." He stated unabashedly staring at her. He couldn't stop his smile when Kagome let her arm drop, they were noticeably bigger. He declared right then he liked them. Though he pouted when she turned from him to dig through her drawer again. He got off the bed and bounded over to her, mission in mind. He stopped behind her mesmerized by the way her hair shift over her back. He reached out a hand running it across her skin, relishing in its softness. He didn't notice her frozen form and he let his other hand join the other. Gliding them down he paused at the starting dip of her waist, before bringing them down to her hips.

He was alarmed when she stepped out of his grasp. She turned to give him a glare but her face was ablaze. Kagome opened her mouth but stopped not sure what to say. She yelped when he backed her into her dresser. His arms on trapping her. She gasped when he crashed their lips together. They moved their lips against each other. She pulled away startled when she felt her chest be grasped. Sasuke stared in fascination, they fit perfectly in his hand. He rolled them in his palm testing the weight. He was confused when his wrist were grabbed by her. She maintained eye contact as she directs his hands to his side. She grasped his face, gave him a quick kiss and pushed at his shoulders. He took the message and went to sit on the bed again.

* * *

"Alright class." Iruka started with a wide smile. "Today there's going to be a special day." There was a sweeping groan throughout the class. "It took a great deal to arrange, today everyone will be sparring a genin." Excited mumers buzzed through the class. They watched as Iruka picked up a bowl filled with paper. "Everyone come up and take piece of paper." Kagome watched as most of the class rushed to get a paper. She got up when most of them had already gotten their paper. She smiled at Iruka as he offered the bowl towards her. She just grabbed the first one she saw. Walking back her curiosity got the better of her, she opened it and arched an eyebrow. Written a little sloppily was twelve. Who named their child twelve? It took a moment and she cursed her sleep deprived brain.

"Hey Sasuke, what's your number?" She asked as he sat down beside her. He just showed her his card, seven.

"Alright class, head out to the training grounds." He said before disappearing with a cloud of smoke.

"I can't wait to kick some poor genin's ass." Naruto yelled, ignoring the heated glares tossed his way as he walked beside Kagome. There was a huge bounce in his step.

"You sure about that dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Yeah I am, dattebayo." He claimed with his fist raised high. "Isn't that right Kagome?" He turned his determined eyes towards her.

"You have a chance, you have gotten better." She said with a small sweat drop. "Just don't be erratic. Remember what jii-san taught us."

"Search for their weakness." He said lowly before jumping up. "And attack!" He hollered before rushing off, fire under his feet. "C'mon slowpokes." He yelled over his shoulder.

...

Naruto groaned as Kagome cradled him on her chest. His cheek was a dark purple and his right hand was bent the wrong way. Kagome soothed a hand through his hair. Sasuke couldn't help his glare as the blonde nuzzled into her chest. He had no reason to be jealous but, he didn't have the luxury of cuddling her in public. Even if he was injured because Uchihas can't show weakness. Damn dobe. He stalked away when his number was called. His opponent didn't look like much. It was a girl with her brown hair set in a ridiculous twin braids that defied gravity, and she was dressed in a plain manner. He evaluated quickly that she wouldn't be much of a fight, she had the hearts in her eyes. From previous experiences he knew that fan-girls didn't try to fight him with all of their effort, not that they could beat him to begin with. He was quick to dispatch her. His eyebrow ticked in aggravation as even while she limped away she stared at him. He didn't notice any of the other matches.

"Twelves, your up." Iruka announced. Sasuke smirked, he knew without a doubt that Kagome was going to come back victorious. Until he saw the genin, it was Hyuuga Neji. The prodigy. Then he felt a bit of anger, he should be the one fighting him. What if he hurt Kagome? He wouldn't be able to restrain himself from rushing to her side. He felt his entire body tense, if anything happened he was ready.

Neji wasn't sure what to make of his opponent. He had seen the previous nin-in-training and he was only interested in the Uchiha and Nara spawn. The girl in front of him didn't look at him with adoration, which was the first thing to throw him off. Her eyes, though exhausted, showed that she was ready for an honest to goodness fight. Her stance was the next thing it wasn't remnant of what they taught in the academy. He didn't have much faith though, she'll be an easy opponent but, he'll play along. He activated his Byakugan. He smirked when she didn't cower away from his gaze. With a fist raised he charged.

Kagome dodged and sidestepped his strikes. Curving her right hand she pushed his wrist down using the leverage to swing her body to be behind him, her left hand sliced through the air striking below his right shoulder blade. Neji grit his teeth in pain, astonished how did she managed to hit him. All the while Kagome flipped away, preparing for another attack, which he blocked. They circled around each other searching for the other's vulnerable spot. He attacked with a flurry of blurred punches. She managed to dodge but she misplaced her foot when avoiding him. She staggered and was further throw off when she was struck in the abdomen. She caught herself mid roll, clutching her midsection. She internally cursed herself, she could hear her jii-san berating her. She stood gritting her teeth to distract her from the pain.

The class watched in amazement as Kagome managed to continue fight with more ferocity and determination. And for a moment they seemed equally matched. Going blow for blow, hit for hit. Neither force caving in. Neji jumped away wiping a bit of blood from his mouth.

"This has been fun, but you're efforts are futile." Neji ran towards her but she was too slow and he struck her arm. "You're fated to lose." She gasped doubling over as his hand connected to her sternum. He stepped back and watched impassively as she collapsed. He didn't hear the chunin instructor declare him the winner. He watched as the blonde idiot from earlier and Uchiha rush to her aid. A Uchiha helping someone that wasn't part of their clan, how interesting. And the hostile looks being passed his way by both nin-in-training, interesting. He walked back to the sidelines where he was met with Lee's exuberant cries of youth. For the rest of the rounds he didn't really pay attention. He felt today was a waste of time. Only two students has succeeded in beating a genin, and only a handful showed promise. The rest appalled him and how inept they were. He spared his opponent one last time before leaving.

* * *

Neji was questioning his life choices at the moment. He was wandering around a heavy wooded training ground in the dead of night. While chills crept up his spine, why did it feel like the forest was aware of his presence? He felt like he was being followed but his Byakugan couldn't see anyone. All this to talk to a nin-in-training that had raised his interest. And he wasn't even sure why? She hadn't managed to defeat him. She was ferocious which was a pleasant surprise. He shook his head chastising himself. This was only to show how unworthy she was and would always be. She wasn't even that visually appealing. Then a flash of burning sapphire eyes crossed his mind. He felt his cheeks burn, he grit his teeth. Such thoughts were beneath him. He ran his hand over his face in frustration. What was with him? It had to be that girl's fault, she's bewitched him. Even TenTen, who he spends almost every day with, can't get this sort of reaction from him.

"Hi, are alright?" He heard above him. He whipped around searching for the voice. He was visibly shocked when the person he was thinking of landed in front of him. How had he not seen her? His eyes widened, her chakra was blended to match forest.

"I'm fine." He stated in a cool manner quickly regaining his composure. He took in her appearance. Her hair was down, wildly fanning around her. Her sweater was missing, showing that her skin held a light sheen of sweat. "What are you doing out here?" He asked but berating himself internally. She was training what else would she be doing. But technique was she using?

"I like to train here, I prefer practicing on my own." She stated with a shrug. They stood for while air draped with awkward silence. She crossed her arms over her chest, only to quickly drop them when he glared at her for the motion. Kagome couldn't help but be unnerved by his unrelenting gaze. His eyes held a hardiness that Hinata didn't have. "Do you want me to leave?" She asked after a while. If that was the case, he didn't have to stare her down. She could easily relocate. She arched an eyebrow when Neji simply continued to peer at her. She wasn't sure what to make of it. She turned to walked away, suppressing the shiver traveling down her spine. The further she walked away the trees told her that he hadn't moved, eyes still trained on where she'd been. She paused, she decided she'd call it an early night and get some sleep.

* * *

Sasuke prided himself on knowing all of Kagome's quirks and being able to decipher her body language. So when he noticed her shoulders tensing for the second time in less that a few minutes, he knew something was wrong. It happened when she sensed Shisui following them. But Shisui was away on a mission with Itachi at the moment and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Though before he could ask, his hand was tightly gripped and he was dragged behind her as she ran. The street passed in a blur, and he wondered where she was leading came to an abrupt stop on the edge of the Higurashi property. He must certainly didn't yelp when she pushed him into the bushes. He mimicked her body language until she fully relaxed.

"Sorry about that." She started. "There's this guy who's been following me for the past couple of days." Sasuke felt his eye twitch.

"Who?" He asked already cracking his knuckles.

"That guy who I fought during class." Sasuke's eyes almost bulged out of his skull. Hyuuga Neji. Hyuuga, the enemy to any Uchiha. He felt anger fill him. Kagome winced when her forearms were gripped painfully.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He almost roared, her eyes hardened as she shrugged his hands off of her.

"It wasn't a problem, at first." She stated not likely to accusatory look she was getting.

"Not a problem?" He demanded inserting himself into her personal space. "What did you want him to follow you!"

"No" She said eyes blazing. "I saw him one night when I was training."

"Oh so he was here?"

"No, it was one of the training grounds."

"Why were you there?"

"Kinda self explanatory, don't ya think?"

"But you can train here. Where you meeting with him?"

"No."

"Then what were doing there?"

"I was practicing jutsu jii-san won't teach me." She yelled before she hung her head. "I stole scrolls that I shouldn't have any access to. And he was there one night and he hasn't left me alone since." She grasped his face, eyes pleading. "There's nothing more than that."

"That's all," He covered her hands with his, he tilted his head.

"Good." His eyes closed, though why was he following her? Then he remembered her clan's kekkei genkai, was he trying to gain information on it? If so what did he know already? Was he going to try to get Kagome to marry into his clan instead? He'd kill the bastard before he'd even ask the question. Then he thought about what she just told him.

"Wait." He pulled away, Kagome tilted her head in question. "You've been training at night again?" He gripped her shoulders viciously shaking her. "You need to sleep, why do you insist on doing this? You don't need to practice every night, you need sleep. Because how can you graduate if you're too tired to pass the tests. Then how will we," He cut off his rant with a quick kiss. "Don't try distract me." He pouted, while she smiled at him, he let his shoulders sag. He wasn't going to win. "I'm going to make sure you sleep tonight."

"I'll make sure to kick Naruto out."

* * *

Hey I'm not a hundred percent feeling this chapter. I like okay I just feel it's a little disjointed but I still like it. Might edit it later, not quite sure. So tell me what you think, your feedback means a lot. Ja Ne~


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to it's respected owners. All mistakes are my own. Please enjoy, I apologize for the lateness of this update. Some of it was because I was looking for a specific flower for the plot and it took a while but it's fine now.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kagome panted as she looked at the creature in front of her. It wasn't right. It was deformed. It was tall but any type of menacing power it may have had was negated by the uneven limbs. Leaving it was a noticeable limp, the left arm was stump, and the head stuck at an odd angle. She picked up the scroll again. Reading over the requirements. Have significant shrubbery, check. Picture what you want them to look like, check. Funnel significant chakra into your markings, plants will bend to your will creating what is desired. She groaned tossing it to the ground. The creature let out a gurgle of concern.

"It's not your fault, I'm sorry." She consoled it, walking over to it to place her hand on it's neck even though it stood a few heads taller. She ignored the thrones that cut her palm as she ran her fingers over it's vines. She felt tears prick her eyes, she pulled away to wipe furiously at her her sockets. Crying would accomplish nothing. She was shocked when the creature pet her hair. She touched it's hand and smiled.

"I'm going to try again, is that alright with you?" She received a gurgle as response that she had a feeling it was affirmative. She reached her chakra again, letting it blend into the creature's. She went through manipulating his limbs to be of use, it took longer than she expected and severely drained what little chakra she had left. She smiled tiredly.

"I got it." She rasped but her legs gave in under her. She stared up at the stars, while her world dimmed. The creature watched, before moving towards its master. It could feel how weak she was and knelt beside her. It placed its hand over her body letting it's vines wrap and weave around her. It channeled the energy from the forest around them into her, pink flowers dotted with white blossomed over the vines. And then it sat and waited while the moon light shifted into the glow of early morning.

Kagome rose. Eyes dull from true exhaustion. She operated on autopilot. So she wasn't really questioning the vines that had never appeared on her before, nor did she untangle the flower buds from her hair. She also didn't question as to where her shrub man creature went. Or did she notice that her kekkei genkai was still active making the flowers in her hair bloom and be more prominent. Or the weird looks she got from people she passed this early on, though most were nin returning from missions. For a moment she was able to catch the attention of a silver jounin, who had had his face buried in a notorious little orange book. And he couldn't help but pity whatever jounin got stuck with such a strange girl on their squad.

* * *

Hiroto had to admit he wasn't being as diligent as he could have been with observing Kagome as Katsumi wanted. But he didn't need to be. She was giving herself away daily, not that anyone without their kekkei genkai would notice. He could feel that her's was constantly activated so area felt like she was everywhere and nowhere at once. He also saw that she was expanding her use of the Creation jutsu, he had seen her little plant soldiers running around the house, doing her chores while she left to train for the night. They would be gone by the time she returned by the break of dawn. He was hoping he would be able to address her about it today. It was perfect. She didn't have to go to school. He gave Naruto and Souta scrolls to train from and Katsumi was out working on her routine. It would just be them, having an overdue one on one. It wasn't going to just be a talk, he was going to access her growth.

But there were two things he hadn't counted on. One being that Fugaku dropped by for morning tea. It had become a routine between them. And he would be gone by the time Kagome ambled down the stairs to start her day but that led to the next problem. He didn't know where she was exactly. He didn't think to follow her when she leaves at night because she was always back before sunrise. And she wasn't now and he didn't want to her walk into the house while the Uchiha patriarch was present. Because he knew the Uchiha would stick around to see their kekkei genkai in use, which Hiroto didn't want to fall onto Kagome's shoulders so soon. He didn't want the possibility of her ruining her unsolidified engagement.

However luck continued to make his life difficult because as Fugaku was leaving Kagome walked right into him. And to make matters worse she had a crown of pink aconitums entwined in her current rat's nest of hair. Fugaku looked at the flower alarmed and quickly back away. Hiroto sighed walking into the kitchen, emerging once more with a vial. While Kagome stared on in confusion.

"Drink this, it'll negate any side effects from having contact." The leader took the bottle and swigged it back, his clan's infamous grace forgotten. He jumped in front of Kagome when he saw the other activate his Sharingan.

"What is that?" The patriarch slipped into a battle ready stance. He didn't know what to make of this. Was this their strength impervious to poisonous plants? Why did she have those in her hair? Was she trying to kill him? His eyes widened when he saw that her chakra flow was undetectable to him, she registered as if there was a tree in front of him.

"Uchiha-sama, I can explain." He stated as calmly as he could, before he looked at Kagome. "Stop using it." He almost yelled, he relaxed when he felt her chakra recede and the petals began to wither. He turned his gaze to the other man, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He set his gaze on Kagome. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" She asked still not sure what just occurred. She yelped when her grandfather gripped something tangled in her hair and tugging at it. Pulling her with him to the mirror placed near the entrance to the kitchen. She stared confused, she brought a hand up to gingerly touch one of the flowers in her hair.

"You exhaust yourself" Hiroto stated as he carded his hand through her hair removing the buds and vines. He placed his hands on her shoulder. "Go to sleep, we'll talk when you're more awake." He ushered her towards the stairs.

"I want an explanation." Fugaku demanded after she disappeared upstairs.

"I apologize for that." He said before turning to him. "Come back after your shift and I'll answer whatever question you have and," He looked at the stairs. "A demonstration also."

* * *

Kagome walked behind her grandfather unsure of where they were heading. He hadn't said much after she woke up earlier. He just explained that vines that grew on her earlier were a tell tale sign of exhaustion or injury in their clan, when it happened their chakra or body was somewhat restored by nature's energy. Which explained why she was still sore from last night, and her chakra didn't feel like it was completely back. And the aconitums were simply to protect the user while warding off or killing any potential attackers.

She paused when she saw the crest on the archway they were approaching. The red and white fan proudly displayed. What? Why were they going here? Then the morning's event came to mind. Was she going to get lectured about almost poisoning a clan head? Was she going to be banned from seeing Sasuke because she posed as a potential hazard to his life?

As they passed the arch she exhaled, this was a different land. They were regarded with cold curiosity. She kept her eyes trained on the ground. She had never been inside the gates of the compound. She felt like she was intruding. Like she didn't belong. That she would burst into felt a crushing pressure. She should turn and run. She almost jumped onto the closest roof when her right shoulder was grabbed.

"Did I scare ya?" Shisui asked while wrapping her arms around her shoulders before placing his head on top of her's. She watched dismayed as her grandfather continued to walk ahead.

"Fugaku informed me to escort you to the training grounds, and guess what." He cooed while poking her cheek.

"I'm your sparring buddy." He gushed, and Kagome paled. She was going to die. Sasuke told her after he had spied on them that Shisui was a high ranking ANBU.

"Aw c'mon don't look so frightened." He purred before scooping her up, in a flash they were in a lush field bordered by a river. When he placed her down she looked around the area. She took an uncertain step away from him. She could see Itachi, Sasuke, and Fugaku off to the side, their eyes trained on them.

"Ready when you are." He stated cocking a hip to the side, smirk stretched across his face. She sighed and accepted that she might not leave this match conscious. She didn't flinch at the pain in her wrist, she felt some comfort when she felt the wash of nature's power brushing against her.

"Hey, you gonna," Shisui was cut off when he ground beneath him sprouted vines trying to ensnare him. He jumped out of the way, while staring at the ground in fascination, he didn't see Kagome move. Though he did block the kick directed at his gut. She flipped away from him landing in a crouch. "Nice try." He jeered, while sounding bored. Though he arched his eyebrow with vague interest as vines twisted and formed leaving behind a bow. She slung in over her shoulder, she wasn't quite ready to use the technique needed for this but it was better to have it now. She managed to block the punch, but the force disrupted her footing. She caught herself on her hands when he swept her feet from under her. She let her chakra flow through the ground. She corrected herself while the elder avoided the wood spikes protruding from the ground. Though he mainly used his body flicker technique.

She knew he was only entertaining her, so she tried to think of something that would put him on his toes. Her eyes widened, she could summon her creature. She could only hope that it'll come out right. But she needed to buy time and distract him from what she was planning to do. She changed her tactic to be on the offensive. Her fury fist and feet met with air. She leapt away when he started to attack back, she tried to predict where he was coming from. Sadly she didn't notice his kick until she went sailing through the air. She caught herself on the trunk of the tree horizontally. Before she jumped she flooded the bark with her chakra.

'Please come out right.' She thought as she charged at Shisui again. He didn't use his trademark attacks this time, which was infuriating to her. So it felt nice when she was able to use her flexibility to her advantage and kick him in the cheek. He staggered back a few steps in shock.

"That was nice but," He was in front of her in a flash, before lifting her by her throat. "You are really disappointing me." He pouted. "But what can I expect you're a," He was cut off by a vicious guttural battle cry coming from behind him. He threw away from him to avoid the wooden axe that was aimed at his spine. He flipped away staring in shock at the wood monstrosity that stood before him. It was taller than him by a head, it didn't have skin just vines that mimicked the movements of muscles. The creature used this as an opening to charge at him with it's weapon raised.

Kagome watched in amazement at the fight in front of her. It worked, she quickly regained her composure. She had a chance to hit now. She performed a string of hand signs, feeling the familiar feeling of lighting dancing over her fingertips. She drew her bow pulling back the string. She took careful aim, she didn't want to hurt him. Then she remembered the river that was right beside them. She let off the shot, releasing the streak of lightning.

Shisui felt the static in the air and leapt away from the creature. He felt his eyes widened at the strike of lightning that had almost hit him. He turned his gaze to Kagome as she was ready to fire another one. He flashed to be behind her ready to grab her by the collar of her sweater but again had to avoid the thorny vines that sprang out of the ground. Then he had to avoid the damn tree creature. With a frustrated sigh he went through the hand signs for his clan's signature jutsu. He watched with glee as the creature and everything behind it was engulfed in flame. When it stopped there was nothing but charred remains.

"Pretty neat trick." He turned to look at Kagome. She wasn't looking at him but at the ash he left behind. "Don't look so sad, make another. I'll be very happy to burn that one too." He jumped out of the way of her lightning bolt. He landed on the edge of the river. "That all you got?" He taunted. "C'mon I was almost interested."

Kagome blinked back tears and she went through more hand signs. "Water Release: Water Dragon Whip" She said with determination in her eyes.

Shisui chuckled as the orb of water attacked unknowingly coaxing him further into the water as he avoided all the attacks directed at him. Though he was suspicious when it sloshed back into the water.

"Water Release: Tornado of Water" He heard her yell from the shore. He jumped around avoiding the spirals, even as they got faster. But he was shocked when he felt something wrap around his foot. He pulled out his kunai and slashed at it but that only made it worse as more seaweed and aquatic plants tangled his limbs. He gasped as he was encased in a water spout robbing him of his air. Then as it had started, it stopped. He landed on the surface of the water, he looked over to Kagome who was falling to the ground.

"Kagome!" He heard Sasuke uncharacteristically yell as his cousin rushed to her side. He flashed to her side. He watched curious as vines sprouted from the ground to entwine themselves over her body. He stepped closer but stopped when Sasuke turned to glare at him Sharingan activated with a singular tomoe in them. He threw up his hands in the universal sign for he came in peace but didn't stop the hostile gaze from boring into him.

"You might want to avoid those." Was all Shisui said as delicate aconitums blossomed in her hair, but Sasuke didn't move. He didn't seem to be affected at all. He looked over to Fugaku, who had a rare smile on his face.

* * *

Well there we are, again sorry if this is late. Life has been hectic, I know have a job and just so much family stuff but I'm happy I found time to write this. And fun fact I was going to have this fight between Kagome and her grandfather but then I just had these ideas for future Shisui and Kagome bonding time. So I thought this would be the start of all of their future interactions. Though he will not serve as a love interest, for the most part. So anyway thank you for all the support I got from the last chapter, it blew me away. And just keep it up, love you Ja Ne~


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to it's respected owners. All mistakes are my own.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Shisui stared down at the sleeping figure as he balanced on her windowsill. She looked so innocent, black hair fanned around her, mouth slightly open letting out light snores. He felt a smile tug at his lips, so cute. He could definitely see why Sasuke liked her at least on an aesthetic level. And if he were younger, he would definitely attempt to steal her away. Well, he wasn't that much older, ten years wasn't much of a gap in the ninja world. And he was the secret savior of Konoha and the Uchiha clan, so he could totally steal her legally. He shook his head clear of those thoughts. He was on a mission. He leaned a leg in carefully not to shift the bed and disturb its inhabitant. He clasped a hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her and waking her up with a start.

"Don't you dare make a sound." He said voice laced with danger. Her eyes flashed with fear but not for her life as she glanced over at the sleeping blond on the floor. Then she turned a glare at him. "I'm not after him, get dressed. Alert anyone and I cut your pretty little throat and his." He turned his head to give her some privacy as she dressed in the corner. When she came towards the bed again he grasped her wrist tugging her towards him as he flashed them to another place.

Kagome resisted her urge to sigh in frustration. The one time she decides to sleep through the night, she gets basically kidnapped by Shisui. Who had her tossed over his shoulder as he hopped over many rooftops. Though after she saw the Hokage's office, she had a slight clue of where they were going. She was right when he took one huge jump sending them sailing through the air, which normally she would love. It reminded her of the fall that was to come and for a moment it would feel like she was in the circus again.

 _Dangling precariously far above the crowd, wrapped in aerial silks, their breath held in anticipation. The show was going great, they were impressed by the skill this young girl possessed. Any moment she could fall to her death, and somehow they knew that'd it'd be as elegant as the performance they'd see so far. And with bated breath they watched as she did something unexpected. She leapt from the aerial silks, body gliding through the air. And she felt weightless, and just as she practiced she landed on the still tied up tight rope. She was met with applause but that wasn't the finale. She'd flip from the tight rope, momentarily enjoying the rush of falling before._

She let out a cough as he landed and his shoulder collided with her gut.

"Sorry about that." He said placing her down. She stepped away and stared in awe at the sight that being on top of Hokage mountain offered. She breathed in the crisp morning air, basking in the glow of the early sun.

"I thought here would be the best place to talk, don't you think." Shisui stated behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. And like that everything dropped, the air was a slap in the face and the sun was covered by clouds. She tensed her shoulders, she'd was prepared. For what, she didn't know but she wouldn't be blind sided.

"Don't be so tense. I'm not going to bite." The man purred behind her. "This doesn't happen often and I wanted it to be memorable." He turned her to face him. "Kagome-chan, it's with a great pleasure that I welcome you into the family." He took in her shocked face. They stood there in silence while she blinked in confusion.

"You don't look as excited as I thought, you'd be." He said scratching behind his ear.

"No, I'm excited." She insisted. "I just don't understand how." Last she was aware of was that Uchiha-san was indifferent towards her relationship with his son and he gave off the feeling that she shouldn't be there.

"From our fight silly."

"But I didn't win."

"You weren't going to."

"Then?"

"It was how you fought, that and you made Sasuke achieve his Sharingan." Shisui's face went neutral. "That's when it became apparent. What you two have isn't fleeting. We don't like for it to be known but we Uchiha's value love above all else." He gripped her shoulder. "I hope you know this means you can never leave." He said with a grave tone, before smiling and pointing to himself. "And I'll be your teacher and guide through all of it. Starting today, there's another reason I brought you up here." Wind bellowed around them. "I'm interested in how you get down from here. There are many different ways and each speaks of what kind of ninja you are." He turned to her. "This is my best way of gauging you as a ninja and where we can start with training."

Kagome blinked in confusion.

"Go on shoo, I'll follow right behind you." He assured.

"Are you going to chase me?"

"Well I mean yeah, but I'll give like a two minute head start. Starting now."

Kagome stepped away from him warily. She stopped at the edge of Hokage mountain peering down. She gulped down the excitement, she'd always wanted to try this. Shisui watched as she back stepped from the edge, figures no nin-in-training in their right mind would, his eyes bugged from his skull as she ran off the cliff. He sprang forward out of instinct. Time be damned, Fugaku would never let him hear the end of it if she got injured under his care. He ran down the side, keeping his eyes on her as she propelled herself from one of the buildings that protruded from the side of the rocky terrain. ANBU watched in confusion as the giggling girl that was currently out maneuvering their fastest shinobi.

* * *

Fugaku stared his youngest son from behind his desk. The only sound that was emitted in the room was the ticking of a clock. Sasuke kept his face impassive, though his finger would twitch every now and again. The patriarch reached under his desk, pulling out a small box before dropping it on top of the wood with a daunting boom.

"Sasuke, what are you true feelings towards the Higurashi girl?" He inquired. He figured it had passed simple infatuation after what happened a couple days again. She brought out what neither he or Itachi could coax out of Sasuke. He had hoped that would never be the case but the girl, Kagome he should get used to using her name. She was proving herself, whether she knew it or not. And he couldn't lie he was excited to see what kind of powers the girl was hiding. There was no denying that she'd be an amazing addition to the Uchiha lineage.

"I think you already know the answer." Sasuke replied in a cool manner. He would not fall for this trap. He was a proud Uchiha male and he would not share his feeling with his father. Even though Kagome was without a doubt in his young mind the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. With her large, expressive eyes, her laugh, her everything. He noticed that his father had an eyebrow arched with a smirk stretched across his face.

"Then it's settled." He said handing his son the box. "Make it official." He pretended not to notice how eager he son was. His eyes brightened as he grabbed the box. Sasuke smirked when he peaked under the lid. Though he schooled his face when Fugaku placed a hand on his shoulder. And they walked out of the office steps measured and fluid. The younger of the two wished that they walked faster but after they exited the building he could swear that he heard the laugh that captured his heart. But he stopped eyes wide as Kagome bounded over the rooftops in front of them all the while flipping and twisting to stay out of the hold of his cousin. Shisui lunged for her again but surprised that she dispersed into hundreds of flower petals carried away by the wind. However the other male flashed stepped and caught the girl in his arms before he jumped off the roofs landing in front of them.

"Perfect timing am I right?" Shisui said with a touch of annoyance as he let her out of his hold. He was sure he had embarrassed himself most of his colleagues. How could he face them after he was almost unable to capture someone that wasn't even a genin. But she hadn't used chakra to get where they are which threw off his timing by a nanosecond every time he reached for her.

"Hello Uchiha-san." She greeted first before turning to the other. "Sasuke." She inclined her head towards him.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. She glowed. Her cheeks were dusted pink, her hair was even more wild than normal, her eyes were blinding him and he happily stared deep into them. He clinched his fists to keep his face schooled when he remembered the box in his hands. He walked forward stopping in front of her. She tilted her head in confusion. He offered the box to her, which she took in hesitant hands.

"This is for you." He said making sure his voice could be heard. This was his first public declaration. He watched with pride as Kagome's eyes widened at the necklace that was in the box. He swept it into his hands, stepping behind her. His smirk widened when she moved her hair allowing him to clasp it around her neck. She turned to look at him. And he reached out and thumbed his clan's symbol. The only way for this to be a better moment would be for him to kiss her right now. But since he couldn't he settled with just staring and she seemed content with that as well.

* * *

Hope you are feeling alright I've been meh as of late but I have most of the week off. I won't promise anything but I want to have another chapter up before the end of the week, three if I'm really pushing it but we'll have to see. Well I hope you enjoyed, show your support it means the world to me. Ja Ne~


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to it's respected owners. All mistakes are my own. If you seen any major ones let me know please. I edited this at one in the morning.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Katsumi leaned against the doorframe to the backyard. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. Earlier that morning after finishing her stretching, she had decided that it was the perfect weather to hang up a hammock. She had intended to lay in it after breakfast but her children beat her too it. Naruto and Kagome laid on the outside, with Souta sandwiched in the middle. While the blonde's leg hung off the side, gently pushing against the closest banister to sway them back and forth. With a smile,she took a sip of tea and left them in their quiet serenity.

Kagome hummed gently, while running a hand through Sota's hair. He was snoring lightly. She smiled and kissed his forehead. Before continuing her tune.

"Hey that sounds familiar." Naruto said through the fog of sleep.

"Dad used to hum this when we couldn't sleep." She murmured. She closed her eyes in thought, as the sense of longing wrapped encased her.

"Oh yeah, like when I was having those nightmares about that fox." Naruto sat up, his ocean blue eyes downcast. "It was horrifying because, it would attack the village and kill people." He turned his gaze to her. "And other times it would specifically be you, or kaa-san, or jii-san, or." He placed a hand on the youngest's head. "And I felt responsible even though I couldn't control it." Then he thought about the villagers and how they shunned him.

"Remember how he would say to you that the fox is nothing to fear. That it was out of control because it was scared and alone." She turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm the fox." He slumped. "Maybe that's why everyone treats me like trash." He stated with false cheer.

"I don't you, or anyone here. We all love you." She smirked. "And if you were a fox that'd be cool."

"Cool, how?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"You'd have fox abilities and would be super stealthy. Which would explain how you get away with so many pranks." They shared a quick laugh.

"I'm a fox, what does that make you? You're my partner in crime."

"I'm your faithful circus freak."

"Don't call yourself that." He whisper shouted.

"That's what I am." She said with a half shrug. "I was in the circus. I'm a trained contortionist. I could run across tight ropes before I could throw a shuriken. So that makes me." She paused blinking away oncoming tears. "A freak." She looked to Naruto. "It's fine." She sighed before closing her eyes.

* * *

The next day at the academy went unremarkably. Or that's how Kagome thought it went, she was zoned out for most of the day using her ability to explore outside the academy. There were seven ANBU stationed outside the school at any given time. They stood in very specific locations and traded spots every couple of hours. And the Hokage had nodded off while going through his papers, his pipe still in his mouth. One of the downsides was that she couldn't see the area around her. So she wasn't able to stop the eraser that was hurled at her head. Sasuke moved in time to catch it, the noise is what got her attention.

"Yes, Iruka-sensee?" She asked even though her eyes trailed to look out the window. She bit her cheek as her classmates murmured amongst themselves.

"Can you answer the following question?" He asked holding up a book. "Can you tell me how chakra differs from senjutsu?" Almost the entire class had a blank stare, what was he talking about? But Kagome's eyes brightened, she'd have to be the world's biggest moron to get this wrong.

"I bet you, she doesn't know it."

"If it was something about the circus she could answer, no problem."

"Yeah, where are the peanuts,circus girl." There were vicious cackles that followed. Kagome grit her teeth before she sat up, her back straight, eyes trained on her teacher.

"The difference is obvious." She started. "Senjutsu possesses an extra component that standard chakra does not. And that is the concentration of incorporating nature's energy into your own. Though it doesn't differ much from chakra, more so it's a subset, as they both have the same base of spiritual and physical energy." Iruka smiled before writing on the board, she ignored the glares thrown her way as she went back to watching the Hokage nap.

She also missed how the Uchiha turned to glare at everyone, Sharingan activated for those who wouldn't relent. When it was lunch time he didn't hesitate to intertwine their fingers as they walked down the hall. It was a bit to public for his tastes but her sweater hid the Uchiwa fan. And he knew a pesky Hyuuga was prowling around here somewhere, and this would hopefully keep him away. He smirked as he led them to where they normally ate lunch.

"You want to what?" Kagome asked trying to keep her voice down. She frowned when Sasuke just smirked at her.

"I want to join you when you practice with your mother." He stated poking her blushing cheeks.

"But it's boring compared to ninja training," She said nonchalantly though her eyes betrayed her. "And it's not that big of a deal, really." She yelped when he pinched her cheeks rapidly shaking her head.

"You're such a bad liar." He chastised with a smile. "It's involved in everything you do. You use it when you fight, you dance around opponents." He recalled yesterday she managed to land a hit on Shisui because her footing wasn't what he expected it to be.

"That's just for fighting." She huffed with defiance.

"It's clear when you walk." He kissed her cheek before whispering into her ear. "I feel like an elephant walking next to you."

"You're just saying that." She insisted as their eyes met.

"It's a part of you." He kissed her lips before she could turn from him. "That I wanna know more of." She had only mentioned her childhood to him once and it was with a fleeting comment. He missed the fear that flashed through her eyes as he kissed his way down her throat.

* * *

If anyone were to ask, Sasuke Uchiha was not a ball of excitement at the prospect of spending this day with Kagome. And he was restraining himself from running to the entrance to the clan's compound. He was wearing more casual clothing as Kagome had stressed, which he was more than happy to comply with. He wore a dark shirt with his clan's symbol on the back and a pair of dark baggy shorts, he left his pouches on his desk, though he elected to keep on his ninja sandals. He made his steps quicker the closer he got to the gate. But the moment he walked under the arch he stopped in his tracks.

There stood Kagome, her hands were gripping the edge of a shirt he had never seen before. It was a hoodie but the sides were gone, except for where the cloth was knotted together in the same places, on both sides one just under her arm the other at the end. Leaving her sides exposed. He felt his cheeks heat as he noticed underneath was not the same leotard she usually wore. He could tell it was in the same style, but it was two pieces that showed more skin than he'd ever seen. He raised his hand to wipe away some drool, when he saw that her legs were not covered by her usual stockings. They were bare, she only had some footwear that he could only guess were dance slippers. His feet carried him towards her, and she looked up and smiled at him.

"Ready to go?" She asked and all he could do was nod. He strode forward. They walked together in a comfortable silence and a glint caught his eye. He moved closer only to grin, how had he not noticed that the familiar fan was visible from the neckline. Before he could indulge and admire how perfect the piece of jewelry looked on her, he heard his name being called.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun, before you infect him with your freakiness." They paused and looked behind them to see a group of pissed off fangirls.

"What are you doing with him?" One demanded, her eyes glowing with murderous intent. Sasuke took a step to stand in front of her, out of reflex.

"Just look at her, probably trying to seduce him away from us." It was Ino who spoke up this time. With the group agreeing behind her.

"Listen circus freak, I don't know how it went in that freak camp but even you should be able to understand that Sasuke-kun is off limits." Sakura piped up.

"Sakura those words are too big for her." Ino sneered at the girl. Kagome clenched her fists, she couldn't and would not attack them. All of the jutsu she wanted to use would cause permanent damage. But Sasuke placed a hand on her arm.

"Leave." Was all the Uchiha said, the heckling girls stopped and stared at him.

"Yes, circus freak,he said it." Sakura waved her hand at the other girl, the rest of the club nodded in agreement.

"No, I meant you, you annoying, pathetic excuses for future kunoichi." He spat out, sliding his hand down to grip Kagome's hand. "I'm insulted that you think you're worthy to stand by my side. And how blind you are to see that, I've already decided." He glared at them not caring that some had burst into tears. "You are going to stop following me around, and if I ever hear any of you insult Kagome again.I will treat it as a personal threat and attack against the Uchiha clan." It was then that those who weren't in hysterics, saw the necklace and they stared in horror.

Sasuke didn't bother to stay, he walked away with Kagome in tow. They strolled as though they weren't affected by the screaming coming from behind them.

"How about we do something different." She said stopping.

"What do you mean?" He asked, but she avoided eye contact. "Is this about something they said?" Wind swept her hair to cover her face.

"Don't want to expose you to my," She paused to stare at the ground as she kicked a pebble. "Freakness." He gripped her face, sweeping away her hair to show her tears. He wiped them away.

"Kagome." He started only to be interrupted.

"No, I am. They aren't just pulling insults from thin air. Before I even knew you, I used to perform in the circus with my mom. And the other kids didn't hold the same enthusiasm I did, compared to being a ninja." Tears poured down her cheeks and she waited. He was going to rip off the necklace and leave. She yelped when he pinched her cheeks, shaking her head.

"Don't cry over trivial things." He said releasing her abused skin, to place kisses on it. "It's a part of you that you can't control, and I like it." He connected their foreheads. "Now let's get going, your mom is waiting for us."

* * *

Well there you have it. I again was stuck on what to do, so I'm going to have the original idea I had be the next chapter. But I wanted some Sasuke and Kagome fluff. Which I think I did pretty alright. But anyway if you continue to scroll you'll see a little treat that I wanted to include but didn't want to break the seriousness this chapter had.

* * *

~Omake~

Sasuke's Day at the Gymnastics facility

Aerial Silks

Sasuke panted letting out a small scream, as he corrected himself. All the while trying to not tangle his limbs in the cloth. He let out a curse as he slipped and landed on the floor.

"Do you want help now?" Kagome asked.

Sasuke lifted his head to glare at how effortless she made it look. She was upside down using only her hand to keep her up, with her legs crossed.

"No I can figure it out." He said trying to tie his foot in the cloth again, and failing. Kagome sighed and elegantly untangled herself landing gracefully on the tips of her feet.

"How do you do this with not problem?" He demanded with a frustrated blush on his cheeks, as he ended upside down, which was not his intention. It didn't go away as she kissed his forehead.

"I've been doing this since I could walk." Was all she said as she untangled him. "How about we try the lyra? There's nothing to get tangled in." She stated as she ushered him towards the suspended hoops.

Lyra

He let out a long winded groan. It burned more than any training session he had ever had with his father or Itachi. He was trying to follow Kagome's fluid movements as she seemed to wind and dance around the hoop with no problem.

"You don't have to copy me." She said pausing to rest a hand on the hoop with her legs spread in a perfect split. "Do what feels natural."

He hooked his knees over the hoop so he just hung upside down. He was content to watch her instead. But that didn't last long as he started to get light headed.

"Don't hang like that for so long." She said but it didn't help as he went limp, and fell to the padded ground below. She jumped down leaning over him, checking all his vitals. She smiled when he came to and pouted. She kissed his lips with a giggle.

"Do you want to stop?" She asked placing a hand on his chest, which he puffed in defiance. "Wanna try simple stretches? There's no hanging involved."

Stretching

Sasuke gave up when he realized, that his spine didn't bend the way it needed to, to do any of these poses. Or his legs didn't stretch that far. He most definitely didn't pout as Kagome executed a move he would never be able to do. And he couldn't bring himself to feel jealous, she looked so happy and at piece. And that didn't mean he couldn't let his inner pervert purr at future possibilities.


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to it's respected owners. And oh, boy more than ever, all mistakes are my own, especially in this it's over 30 pages, and I can't catch everything. I wanted to finish this part of the story and get started on them being genin. Which I still don't have planned out yet on how teams will work but I'll think of something. But just know I have the chunin exams mostly planned out already and a few other things as thank you for sticking with me I hope you enjoy this monster I have written for you and made you wait for.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Eight**

Kagome flitted through the woods, barely making it onto the branch in front of her. She leaned against the trunk trying to get her bearings but it was too much. All the sounds were blending together and her grandfather was manipulating the trees around them so, their information wasn't any use. She gingerly toed along the surface, before hesitantly jumping off. But before she could make contact, she grunted in pain as a kunai hit her arm, focus lost her foot slipped. She plummeted to the ground below. She landed with a gasp. She laid there, her body pulsing in agony from the repeated falls. She heard the shift of the leaves and could feel her grandfather standing above her.

"You've improved." He said. Kagome lifted her head, eyes shining with happiness at the compliment. He frowned stomping his foot on her right shoulder blade. He ignored her scream in pain. "You're still a far cry from what I want." He pressed his foot down, suppressing all parental instincts at her pitiful whimpering. "I don't want to see you until tomorrow." He lifted his foot and walked away.

Kagome panted, gripping at the grass as vines wound around her. She hung her head as the gentle caresses reminded of her weakness. Her only indication for time was that absence of the day's ending light. When the moon was high, the vines receded. And while she felt better, she was exhausted. She hefted herself up, she didn't need sleep. She had to practice. She turned on her heel walking away from her home, her feet carried her to the familiar deserted training ground. Mid-step she pulled out a scroll from her back pocket, with a quick bite to her thumb she smudged the paper with the sanguine liquid. With a puff a look a like of her grandfather stood before her.

"Time to try again." She stated with little enthusiasm as she turned, running deep into the surrounding foliage. The creature gave chase. She dodged, out maneuvering most of the attacks it delivered. However, like earlier she couldn't counter the whip slashed at her. She gripped her oozing arm. She gasped as a punch connected to her face sending her off her perch. She tensed for the impact with the trunk behind her. For a moment she didn't feel right, before she connected with the ground behind the tree. She stared in shock. What just happened? Before she could dwell on it the creature was on her again. With a flip she was on her feet. She'd find out later, she had more pressing matters.

She fought that thing with everything in her arsenal. A silver haired jounin out for a nightly stroll was intrigued by the flashes of lighting coming from deep within. Normally he'd respect whoever's privacy this was but, he was bored. He turned course and walked through the trees, he paused in time to avoid being hit by a stray bolt. It was at this moment he put his infamous covered book in his pouch.

Kagome jumped over another branch leaving a smear of blood, it was set now all she had to do was capture it. Ignoring the throbbing in her wrist, she forced her chakra out. Just as her 'grandfather' was leaping for another attack, he was impaled from all sides by wooden spikes. She fell to knees with a cry of triumph as it puffed out of existence. As she laughed, it turned into hysterics as she knew if it had been the real thing, she would have been beaten no problem. She folded in on herself, slamming her fist into the ground. She let out another burst of small giggles, as she sensed a foreign presence. She sent out vines to make the person emerge. She stared up as a silver haired jounin casually walked into the clearing. They stared at each other.

"Yo." The male said with a raised hand. His only visible eye crinkled upwards. He couldn't help but recognize the girl. The same one who walked around at dawn with deadly flowers in her hair. Well his suspicion was confirmed. There was no doubt about it, this girl was not mentally well. But she could utilize lightning jutsu. He placed a hand on his chin. Was she a prodigy? An unstable prodigy, he shook his head. He again pitied any jounin that got her on their squad.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She asked sitting up to rest on her heels.

"I am just a person and I was just drifting through." He stated as a breeze of wind rustled the greenery around them.

"Kinda late for that don't you think?" She retorted.

"I could say the same for you."

"Fair enough."

"Well I'll see you around." The man said pulling out his book and turning on his heel. "Get home safe." He waved a hand over his shoulder. Kagome watched him leave as he had come, a mystery. Kagome tried not to dwell on the stranger as she walked home. She was too wrapped in exhaustion to noticed the rapid whispers buried deep in her mind.

"Boo!" She would have jumped out out her skin, if it weren't for the giant hands clapped on her shoulder. She blusehd in anger as she heard deep laughter behind her. Out of relation she lashed her let out in a roundhouse kick. She knew it wouldn't hit but hitting the illusion he left behind was close enough.

"Hi, Shisui." She said grumpily, though she had feeling was going to regret that. If that gleam was anything to go by.

"Hey, you're a dancer right?" He asked though his tone told her that he already knew the answer.

"No." She didn't like where this was going.

"Liar." He proclaimed pointing a finger in her face. He poked her forehead repealed. "I just asked you mother and she said you were." Her shoulders sagged.

"Okay, just get it over with." She let her gaze drop. Shisui recoiled at how much her stature screamed defeated. Why? He didn't think he was about to ask for too much from her. He almost ran to hug her when she looked up with her crestfallen eyes. What did he do? He opened his mouth only to close it again.

"Say what you were going to say!" She yelled exasperatedly at him, taking him further by surprise. He stepped back with his hands raised.

"I was going to ask to show me some stretches." He watched as she blinked in confusion. "What did you think I was going to say."

"Viciously mock me because of my background." She stated as if it was a well known fact and an expectation. "Why do you want me to show you stretches?"

"To spice up training and it'll give me further insight to the way you move. So today, every stretch you do I'll copy." He smirked.

"Are you sure?" She remembered when Sasuke tried a similar thing and complained about pain for a week, discreetly of course.

"You bet, I can copy any movement." He boasted.

The day had passed in a boring blur for Sasuke, but he tried not to show his excitement. As he followed after Itachi, because of the light rain they were using the inside training quarters. When they entered the smell of wood, metal and age old sweat wafted into his nose. He looked at the walls that held many weapons and panels that probably help more weapons and training dummies. He didn't get to come in here often, so he tried to get each detail burned in his memory. From the blues mats that had started to gray with age, to the scroll that hung on the wall, to Shisui who was red in the face as his hand rested on the mat with one leg planted the while other was extended in a pitiful excuse of a split. He rolled his eyes, Kagome would have it done perfectly.

Then he noticed the person beside his cousin. He blushed as he took in her state of undress. It wasn't indecent but she was only in a sports bra and shorts. And she had been alone with his cousin, who was a notorious womanizer. He fought the scowl that wanted to bloom on his face. He shouldn't feel this tightness in his chest, because she was his. But, he had accidentally found the other's porn stache, she fit the body type that was prominently featured. He balled his fist but before he could march over there Itachi called him. He tried to focus on training but every giggle and stray grunt, he got another bruise. Until he couldn't take it anymore and stormed over. As Kagome was opening her mouth to say hi, he grabbed her arm pulling her to him. As he descended for a kiss he was met by a hand. Her hand.

Kagome flinched as Sasuke glared at her. What did she do? Was she at fault because she didn't want to be kissed in front of his brother and cousin, well not the kind of kiss his fury suggested. She moved her hand for a fraction of second to explain that and he tried again. She didn't know how her reflexes were so quick but they were as both her hands separated their lips. Before she could say anything he released her with a small shove. It took a moment longer that it should have for her to gain her balance back. Itachi and Shisui shared a quick look before they went to their respective student.

"Hey let's get back to training, I think I almost have that weird back one down." Shisui said with strained glee, ignoring the heated glare he was receiving. He didn't get a verbal response, just her walking back to where they had been.

 **Seven**

Naruto had noticed how withdrawn Kagome had been that morning. Her eyes help unshed tears that she tried to wipe away when he asked them. He had a feeling it had something to do with that teme she was engaged to. He would go kick his ass for making his sister like this. But he knew she wouldn't like that so he suggested that they train. It was going well so far. She looked better and, if that was at the expense of him being a funky ball of sweat. It was worth it.

Kagome let out huge sigh as she wiped sweat from her brow. After how late she returned this morning her grandfather was pleased and let her have the day to herself. Which she was using to help Naruto. They were going through scroll upon scroll of different elemental jutsu, to see if there was one he could master within the week so he could pass. So far they had gone through fire and earth, both immense failures. Out of curiosity she tried to teach him a simple lightning technique and he was able produce sparks. Which was interesting, that meant he had to chakra do to it but, something was in the way. Or that was what she hoped it was. She hoped her brother would be able to graduate. She wanted him to be able to realize his dream.

"I'm not going to get it." He said dejectedly into the dirt. Kagome pet his back as she picked up a scroll.

"Don't say that, we still have water and wind to get through." She tried to console him. "If you want we can practice clones again." His throaty groan was her answer. "How about we take a break and get some ramen, my treat." She giggled as he sprang up dragging her through the trees, but she stopped him short of the break in the tree line.

"Why? C'mon ramen." He begged with comical tears in his eyes.

"Oh I'm coming but after we eat, we're racing back to test your endurance." She smirked when Naruto's jaw dropped.

"How could you be so cruel?" He cried out as she began to drag him. "No, I'd rather train more." He paused, feeling his skin crawl at the smile she gave him.

"It's too late, now." She sang while skipping hauling him behind her, ignoring his many protests.

Though he felt dread when they arrived at his favorite place, he was able to bury it under well over six bowls of pork goodness. While Kagome ate a single bowl and sat there patiently for him to finish. She smiled at him, which unsettled him more. Before her attention was taken by some man but, the fan on the back of shirt told him all. He frowned, ever since Sasuke gave her that necklace every Uchiha in existence stopped to talk to her. It was unsettling to say the least. These people who ignored and sneered at her years prior, now acting like she was a long lost relative. He slurped his noodles extra loud in an effort to get them to leave.

"I'm ready." He stated followed by a loud rude burp, garning a look of disdain from the intruder.

"It was nice meeting you." Kagome said with a small smile before she placed the money on the counter and hopped off the seat. They walked a little way before pausing.

"So how do you wanna do this?" She asked hip cocked.

"Well, so that I can have a chance," He turned to her prodding her shoulder. "Your feet can't touch the ground." He declared. "If I win, I don't have to train for the rest of today and you'll help me with my greatest prank.

"You're on, but if I win. You're training with me until I decided it's time to stop." She smirked when Naruto shivered. She scaled the side of the building effortlessly. "Ready when you are!" She called.

She couldn't ignore the pure unadulterated glee, as she bound over the rooftops occasionally scaling phone polls to get access to run across the wires. Or twisting and winding around scaffolding. Though the joy was followed by a darkness that made her pause. Her chest felt tight. She put a hand to her chest as a wave of what she could only describe as longing. She blinked in confusion, what could she possibly be missing? Well there were a few but, she saw a flash of a crowd. On the alley across from the roof she was on she saw a poster. The name caused her heart to drop further. Hideaki Circus.

"Why'd you stop you want me to win?" Naruto huffed out while he ran past her. Kagome shook her head before sprinting off. She felt the pit in her chest again. She pushed herself to go faster. She smirked down at him as she took first place again. She never noticed that she left the blond in the dust as she flipped and leaped her way through the familiar trees. With the last push she propelled herself forward with a flip. With a laugh she landed on the post of the fence with a spin. Standing on the tip of her toes with her other foot propped on her inner thigh. In the distance, she could see Naruto panting with each sluggish step.

"Hurry up and face your punishment." She called, she heard him groan before he fell face first into the dirt. With a sigh she stepped off the post and walked towards him. Kneeling beside him she placed a hand on his back. "Better get moving, before I make you miss dinner." She whispered. She chuckled as he shot up and ran for the lake. Though something nagged at the back of her head.

 **Six**

"Mikoto, you think she'll be as excited as I am?" Katsumi asked as she put the final stitches on the costume she was making.

"How can she not." The Uchiha patriarch stated with a smile.

"Just think for a moment it'll be like the old days." The mother paused forlornly caressing the fabric. Only to have her hand encased by the other woman's. Their eyes met and Katsumi arched an eyebrow at the odd gaze.

"Ja, the days were they were your little companions."Mikoto smiled whispy with a tilt of her head. "Though I can't sympathize with you more than that.

"Than what?"

"Well I've always know the path my children were going to take. So there was never this rush to preserve what might have been." Katsumi winced away from the statement. "I do not mean for my words come out so harsh."

"No, it's alright. You have a point." The woman's shoulders dropped. She had put her daughter at a disadvantage by doing what she did. "It was, is selfish of me really." The mother bit her lip, holding back her bubbling sob. She placed the cloth on the table. "I think, I need to clean something." And with that she walked away leaving behind an impassive kunoichi.

Mikoto finished her tea before rising from her seat. As she was opening the door Kagome almost ran into her. The girl apologized before stepping past her. The matriarch used the time that the girl was walking away to activate her Sharingan. In that moment she could see it, the girl's movements were that of a ninja. However, it wasn't completely right, her feet would arch too much and they never connected to the ground to establish a firm stance. Her form was too loose, but her step was still light and measured. When she disappeared around the corner, Mikoto walked out of the door. But she didn't leave the premises. She walked to where she sensed another chakra signature.

She felt the Sharingan fade, when she saw the familiar blond hair. She watched as he poured over a scroll, stringing together a colorful line of curses. She placed a hand on the trunk of the tree she was behind, only to gasp when a thorn pricked her skin. She pulled her hand away watching as the blood ooze out the small cut. How had she not noticed that? Even if she wasn't on active duty, she should have seen that little thing. Then she noticed the presence behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see Kagome. Who held a guarded stance.

"Is there something you need Uchiha-san?"

"No, I was just leaving." The woman walked passed the girl only pausing when she was directly in front of the other. "You're mother has a surprise for you." She said with a smile, leaving behind a confused girl. She walked home and felt a tinge of glee, no one besides Itachi ever managed to surprise her like that. As she made her way to the compound she thought about that girl. Kagome, who was on her mind as she helped Sasuke later that day with training. As she greeted Itachi from his recent mission. As she made dinner and set the table.

"Darling." She started. "How would you like to attend a little show, tomorrow?" She frowned when her husband didn't put down his newspaper. "Would you be interested because Kagome's in it?"

"What?" He demanded flipping the paper down.

"A few member of a traveling circus are in town and they asked Katsumi to perform" She watched as the gears churned in his head.

"Oh right, I forgot that, she did that. Why is Kagome involved? She drop out of the program?" He furrowed his brow in disgust. Which she wouldn't blame him for as the engagement between Sasuke and Kagome was all but set in stone.

"No, this is supposed to be their last performance together, before she finishes the program." She explained simply.

"I'll think about it." Mikoto smiled that was as close to 'yes' that she was going to get out of him.

Kagome tried not to dwell on the matriarch's parting words before she went back to training with Naruto. They seemed to stumble across something. He was able to do a basic water jutsu with some proper concentration.

"Water Release: Water Bullet Jutsu." He stated while going through the hand signs, stopping to inhale expanding his chest wide. But when he released he produced a small stream. His shoulders slumped. "I'm hopeless." Kagome sprang from her place on the ground and gripped his face.

"No, no, no, no." She let out excitedly, "You did it. It may not be the result you want but it's a good start." She gently butt their foreheads together. They smiled, before she squished his cheeks. "Now, do that again and again until it's what you want it to be."

"Words you need to live by." They heard behind them, they turned to see their grandfather standing tall. "Kagome come with me, there's something I think it's time you learned." With that he started to walk away. They looked at each other, both tense from the foreboding air that settled. "I will not wait all day." He called over his shoulder. She nodded her head before sending a small smile she could muster.

Hiroto help the smile that came to his lips and the pride that swelled in his chest. So much that, it overshadowed Kagome who was on the ground clutching her left wrist, letting out raspy screams of he hadn't removed her usual gloves and oversized sweater. He would have missed the marvel. Jagged dark lines that mimicked lighting stretched across the pale expanse of her forearm.

"Oh my, dear child." He praised hauling her up by her wrists making her release another roar in pain. "Quit your crying, you're unlocking your potential." He practically sang out. But when she didn't stop, he retracted his hand bringing it down across her cheek. The echoing sound was followed by deafening silence. "Don't ruin this." He hissed making her bewildered eyes widen, before he grabbed her throat lifting her off the ground. "You have accessed what I never could." He whispered out, ignoring her clawing at his wrist. "Don't make me regret any pride I feel for you beyond you having my blood in your veins." He dropped her and she landed in an undignified pile. Placing a foot on her shoulder. "Let's see the extent of your capabilities."

 **Five**

Hiroto carried his limp granddaughter over his shoulder. He whistled to himself as he laid her down on the couch, he was sure she'd move herself when she woke up. He went into the kitchen only to be blinded by light. His brown eyes took a moment to adjust before he glared at the intruder.

"Woman are you trying to blind me?" He demanded squinting his eyes to the brightness.

"No, I needed to ask you something but you weren't here for dinner." She stated casually taking a sip of tea.

"Get to the point."

"I want Kagome for tomorrow, well later today."

"What for?"

"I have a performance and I want her in it." She asserted herself.

"No."

"I don't ask for much, she's not much use to you right now. Even to my untrained eye, I can see that she's experiencing chaka depletion" Hiroto avoided her accusatory eyes.

"So I'll let her rest for the day, I doubt gallivanting around will help her any."

"She won't be able to sit still once she's awake anyway. So just let me have this one thing and she can go back to training to your heart's content tomorrow." She bargained.

"Alright, but this is a one time thing. You know the path she needs to take." The preceding silence carried an air of understanding. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Don't move her." He said as he walked up the stairs. Katsumi crouched beside the couch running her hands through the other's hair.

When Hiroto returned with the sun of morning, his daughter-in-law was nowhere in sight. Kagome was still asleep on the couch, curled into a ball. He placed a hand on her head, pulling it away a moment later. She was warm. He scoped her into his arms, turning to head out the back door. He ignored Katsumi as she set up a low hanging tight rope. He stopped in front of a row of bushes. Letting his chakra out, he didn't acknowledge the pain in his wrist as vines wrapped around her lifting out of his arms. He watched as she was encased, pink buds sprouting.

' _There's a person at the door, we'll take care of her now.'_ It had to Fugaku, there were very few people it could be. Opening to door confirmed his suspicions.

"Welcome Uchiha-san." The other nodded, walking before slipping off his shoes. They had fallen into a comfortable silent routine. Of sipping tea, while his grandchildren scrambled to get ready to go to the academy. He waved as Naruto and Sota left.

"Where's Kagome?" Fugaku inquired breaking the silence.

"She's not going today, we were training late last night."

"That's never stopped her before." The patriarch narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

"A new technique drained her chakra." The elder stated leaving a question to hang in the air.

"Don't dance around the subject Higurashi." The Uchiha demanded and Hiroto had to admit it was intimidating but he didn't lose his composure.

"She can now harness lightning."

"I thought she could already do that." He stated, he was ready to leave if this man was going to waste his time this morning.

"In the form of jutsu, yes. But she can harness the energy of lightning, just how she harnesses wood. Uchiha-san look at my wrist, it's time I fully explained our kekkei genkai." He pulled his sleeve up. Fugaku's eyebrow arched as dark vine like lines etched themselves around the other man's forearm. "With this I can manipulate all wood related objects around me."

"I already knew that Higurashi-san I've seen Kagome use it." He recalled that wood creature she had been able to summon to fight and how Shisui's fire wiped it out.

"Yes but, it goes beyond that." He paused thinking of the best wording. "Not everyone in our clan can harness the same element. While I may not be an expert from experience but I'm a scholar in these matters. But what element the user can utilize, is an extension of themselves. " He gestured to his wrist. "This allows me a deeper connection than just using jutsu without signs. I can get feedback from a thousand voices that divide my mind to listen, to command, and communicate with. I hold influence but they are their own entity." He covered his wrist once more. The patriarch finished his tea, he's process this more at work. He inclined his head as he left slipping his shoes on once more.

Kagome exhaled as she took an experimental step onto the tightrope. Her mom had just put it up and she'd been itching to get on. Anything to make her forget about the last couple of nights, her wrist and heart throbbed for a moment. She pointed her toes with her next step, stopping when they faced opposite directions. She breathed in before doing a pirouette. She let out a giggle when she stopped one foot in the front of the other both on pointe, her arms stretch over her head, back arched. With another step she brought her arms down, and did a quick spin. Stopping to balance with her other leg stretched to the sky, she let her arms come out as though they were wings. With the next internal beat, she did another spin too invested in her dance too hear the trees tell her about her audience. At the end of the next step, she let her legs travel along the rope, lowering her body. Bending her back to bring her hands over her head to touch her calf. Her moved one of her hands under her leg to brace herself as she let the leg she was leaning on drop. Curving her back more she brought down the other hand using only core strength to bring her legs up. She ceased all movement as her body swayed. With a couple deep breaths she bent her back bringing her feet to rest on her head. She walked cautiously on her hands for a few steps before pausing again, when she wobbled. When she was stable again she lowered her feet to the rope and with an exhale she brought her torso upright. And with a final leap, she landed on the other post with one foot the other extended behind her.

She smiled to herself as she relaxed her body. Only to tense not three seconds later when she heard applause. She looked down to see her mother. She gave a bow. She watched as her mother ambled up to stand on the opposite post. She couldn't contain herself when, her mother outstretched her arms in invitation. They met halfway, and they danced. Twirling around the other, stopping occasionally to pull of little stunts. Just like so long ago.

"Kagome, I have a question for you?" Katsumi asked while holding her in a dip. "How would you like to perform with me? Tonight?" She finished pulling her daughter up.

"Really? What about?" She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"We already talked about it." She laughed as Kagome nodded her head so much, she was scared her daughter's neck would snap. They giggled while tightly embracing each other. They spent the afternoon making a routine. It didn't take long as the younger remembered an old performance Katsumi did with a previous partner. They modified it and they deemed it passable as the sun was starting to set. And before Kagome could ask, her mother offered her a neatly wrapped box.

Sasuke resisted the urge to fidget. Why did his father bring them here? With a sweeping glance he could see it was packed with civilians and shinobi alike. He looked around the venue, they were seated on unforgivingly hard stands. The interior was more spacious than he would have given it credit for, but at the same time it felt intimately close as the stands hugged around center stage. No one,, except for those in the front rows would have to crane their necks to see the highest point that was the tightrope. He looked down at the people setting up, just little things little podiums and lights but, not a net he noticed. Could they do that? A fall from that height would be at least a broken bone, death at the worst. Before he could turn to ask Itachi, the lights dimmed in the audience. A plain brown haired man ran out with brightly colored clothing.

"Good afternoon, wow a packed house. Welcome to Hidekai Circus" He clapped his hands looking around the room. "I am Youta,your humble ring master for the night. Tonight you are in for a tremendous show. Which, I was able to put together with the help of a few of my dear performers. Who were amazing enough to be help make this possible with only a few days notice." The audience gave a polite applause. "Thank you." The man gave a quick bow. "They are truly dedicated to their craft. And this performance is meant to be a prelude to our show before we head out on tour in a couple weeks." He paused for a moment. "Now I hate that I have to state this, but there is always one person. Civilians and Shinobi alike, we are trained professionals. So please do not try what you see tonight. No matter how seamless it looks. It takes years, decades even of dedication and special supervision. Now with that please enjoy the show, you are in for a treat." Sasuke drowned out the part as the man introduced the first act. He was mildly amused with the first few acts, sword swallowing, fire eating, and animal taming though the animal tamer didn't have lions or tigers. He utilized bats that few in unison before breaking away into flying in rhythm to the music being played. His interest did pique when the trapeze artist were performing. When they moved to the lyra. He felt a familiar ache in his muscles when the acrobats performed. Though he felt his eyes trailing towards the tightrope.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat because precariously balanced on one of the posts was Kagome. She had her up in a tight bun, her bangs falling to frame her face. He had to squint to see but she had on red lipstick and bold curved lines around and under her eyes. She was dressed in a dazzling detailed red top with a small opening in the front and black high neck collar, the back was just a couple strings holding it up, a small amount of her stomach was showing. There was also shorts that a small embellishing on the left hip, with a small red skirt falling in the back. And if she was wearing shoes he couldn't see from here. Everything around him faded as she started. She looked so elegant, each step was on air but she made it seem grounded. She could have been mistaken for water with how fluidly she maneuvered around her mother. For a brief second he swore their eyes met, and it felt like this was a show for him. He'd never seen her face so controlled, so calm. She was completely in her element, she knew it, the audience knew it, he most definitely knew it. And she had never radiated that more than she did right then. His heart raced as the music picked up pace and the stunts became more perilous. The beating stopped when on the last pulse of music both fell from the ropes. How does someone make falling look so effortless? And instead of them slamming into the stage below, they tucked and rolled last minute popping to their feet, each facing a different side of the audience. Everyone burst into applause more so than the previous acts, the stage was littered with flowers and they bowed and waved at the crowd.

"Alright, alright, alright." The ringmaster chanted as he pranced onto stage. "Wow that is some strong love. Happy I decided to put that act at the end. Now how about I bring out the performers for one last bow. C'mon guys." People cheered even louder than before as everyone walked along the stage all pausing to bow. Even Sasuke was compelled to forget years of etiquette and discipline to stand and cheer loudly as Kagome walked around the stage before standing near the ringmaster like everyone else. His father had to pull him done forcibly so he wouldn't make more of an ass for himself. "Now before I end this night, I'd like to make one more announcement, a goodbye if you will." Kagome's faces flushed as the man side hugged her close. "It has been an honor having you with us. We're sad to let you go but just know." He paused. "Whenever you feel that life has become will always have a place at Hideaki Circus." The crowd cheered as she wiped away a few tears before hugging the ringmaster. " "That was our show, have a good night." And with the people began to leave the stands and performers left the stage.

Kagome was on a high as she was congratulated and praised by the people she had known growing up. The ones that had started to shape her as a person. If there was any better feeling, she didn't want to know it. She had to blink away more tears as she walked, this was it. As she was about to wipe away the tears that escaped another had beat her to it. She looked up to see familiar black eyes. She froze. He was opening his mouth to say something but was cut off by the rambunctious people the burst backstage.

"You were amazing." Naruto beamed at her, shoving the Uchiha away to hug her.

"I was so jealous nee-san, you were so good." Sota stated with stars dazzling his eyes. "You have to teach me." She wasn't sure what he said after that as he words ran together.

"You are grace incarnate." Shisui praised clapping his hands, "I was so close to demanding an encore." Itachi's lip quirked as he placed a hand on her head. She felt overwhelmed as more people came up and congratulated her. The only thing anchoring her, was a hand that had discreetly intertwined with hers.

 **Four**

Shisui stared at the little nin in training that walked beside him. They were heading to the Uchiha training grounds but something has been bothering him as of late. It was a simple thing really. Her sweater. That innocent garment ,that hung off her shoulder, was pisssing him off. It sent off warning bells in his trained mind. It was a hazard, something an enemy could grab.

"Can I help you?" She asked irritated. He had been staring since he picked her up from the academy.

"Take off your sweater." He said coldly.

"What?" She demanded hugging herself. She didn't know what kind of girl he thought she was.

"Take it off." He reached for her, only for her to duck under his arms. But he was faster basically hugging her close, ignoring her flailing limbs. Which only served to tangle herself in the sweater he was trying to remove.

"What is going on?" They stopped their struggle to see the stern face of the Uchiha patriarch.

"This might look bad but," He uses the awkward silence to rip the sweater with a audible tear. "Ha." He held it up her angered look, he turned to explain himself "It was a potential hazard, trying to get her out of the habit of wearing it." He stated, receiving a nod of approval and a kitten punch to his side.

"Take her glovers as well." Kagome tried to hide her shock, how did he know? But she figured that her grandfather had told him and she slid off her gloves. Offering them to Shisui, all the while trying to not feel over exposed as wind breezed across her arms. As they walked she, crossed her arms in an effort to cover them, only to feel a disapproving gaze. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that the Police director was accompanying them. His eyes were trained on her forearms. They never strayed, even she and Shisui took up their sparring positions.

"You know the drill, come at me with all you got." He stated loudly, opening his arms cockily.

She took stance feeling the mild pain in her left wrist and for a brief moment she contemplated summoning the other. Though she decided against it she didn't want them to see any negative affects that happened to her. However, the clouds rolling in had a different plan for the little nin. Her hesitation would cease after this afternoon if it had anything to do with it.

Fugaku watched them as they trained, Sharingan activated. But, there was little he could observe from her kekkei genkai that he had not already witnessed. Though fascinatingly enough for brief moments she would meld with the trunks of trees using them a pseudo shishun. Without a thought his eyes returned to their cold darkness as he looked up. Looked like a storm was coming. Odd, it wasn't supposed to rain today. He trained his eyes on her, was this was that man meant?

Sasuke kneeled in the grass, panting. He glared up at his impassive brother with his single tomoe eyes. All he had to do was land one hit and he could leave. But from the feel of his sixth, no seventh bruise forming, his goal was drifting farther and farther away. Itachi stared down at his brother before turning his eyes to the sky. The dark cloud gliding through the sky didn't feel right. Activating his eyes, it didn't look right either it was full of unstable, volatile, unidentifiable chakra. He tensed. Was this a form of attack? He stood at the ready. But it stopped mid air. He took off to see what it was. Sasuke pouted before looking up. He looked at the direction his brother went. He stood ready to run but his knees gave out. He tried once more, he would see what took his brother's attention. And with that he hobbled through the woods.

Kagome almost bit a hole in her tongue as pain rippled through her left arm. She didn't activate it, what was happening? She had a moment of clarity to remember her sparring partner, Who was staring at her in confusion. She slammed her hand into the closest trunk, flooding it and the area with chakra. She needed to figure this out. She leap away from a stray kunai, not noticing the amount of tree like monsters she had created. She ignored the pull on her chakra as each one divided her attention begging for a command. She grabbed her head, stumbling back.

' _Command Us.'_

' _Give us something to do._

' _Mistress'_

' _Let me attack."_

' _Greeoqgh'_

' _Let me kill him.'_

' _I'm ready'_

' _Tell me something already._

' _Mistress...attack...command...grregh…..kill.'_

' _Let me in.'_

Kagome felt tears in her eyes. What are these? She winced as their words ran together. She swore she could feel her brain physically pulsing. She grit her teeth as they got worse.

"Go do what you want." She mumbled in the hopes that's that what the voices wanted to hear. And for a moment it was quiet her brain still felt divided but there was a gentle hum. Then there was sharp pain in her temple.

' _Let me in, use me.'_

"Fine, okay." She didn't know what she was agree with but her left wrist scorched to life. She let out a silent scream as she collapsed to knees.

' _Don't resist I'm part of you.'_

Shisui dodged and weaved through the creatures attacking him. He went through the hand signs quickly letting out a plume of flames, taking out a few but the surviving ones continued to charged. He didn't know she could make this many. He looked at her eyes widening as she was curled up in obviously pain. He tried to make his way to her but, they blocked off any path. So he focused on fighting them off.

Fugaku watched her closely, eyes activated. He wasn't going to intervene unless it became dire. He deemed that it was alright when she stood albeit shakily. Her eyes looked unfocused as she reached out her left arm. His eyes widened at the jagged lines that stretched across her forearm, a stark contrast to the smooth curved lines on the other forearm. He witnessed as a nearby bush unraveled branches weaving together before straightening to slither along the grass. It went up her leg, letting one end be grabbed while the rest wrapped loosely around her hips.

Itachi and Sasuke paused on the outskirts of the training field. Taking in the scene. Angry clouds hung low in the sky. Shisui took out the last of the tree monsters. Kagome charged at the other and they had to confirm with their Sharingan that lightning danced across her skin. She lashed out the mysterious whip she had. Their cousin dodged it but everything the object had touched sparked before exploding. Shisui tried to get out a snarky remark but once the whip was around her hips once more she ran forward doing a fury of punches and kicks. For a brief moment it looked like their were matched. Until the ANBU decided to stop holding back and upped the ante. Itachi had to grab his brother's shoulder to stop him from running to her side as she was flung like a ragdoll. They watched almost in slow motion as she sailed towards the tree. But instead of colliding painfully, her body melded into the bark. And for a moment it felt like she was everywhere.

Shisui looked around frantically trying to pinpoint her location. He noticed in time that the ground was shifting, he leaped away to avoid a pitiful spike attack. He let out a chuckle, he figured that with her earlier display she wouldn't be able to go any longer. But that, he shook his head in disappointment. Only to gasp when he felt hands grab his ankles, pulling him down. He struggled but vines sprouted behind him ensnaring his arms and neck pulling him down in his distracted moment. Once his back hit the grass more vines shot out of the ground this time binding his legs and blinding him. The other's watched in disbelief as Kagome emerged from the ground. She knelt on his chest, half heartedly holding a kunai to his throat.

"I win." She whispered so only he could hear. She felt both her painful marking recede, the sky cleared letting the sun's rays through and all the foliage she used slinked and slithered back to their rightful places. And with her body slumped she fell perpendicular to the other ninja. She let out a small smile, everything hurt. But, she felt a satisfying clarity as well so, it balanced out. She was brought out of her moment by a jarring laughter

"That was amazing." Shisui exclaimed popping up to his feet. "I never knew you had it in you." She stared up at the clouds, eyes heavy. How was he up already? Then it occurred to her, she never hit him. She poured everything she could, and experienced a new control but she never handed a single strike. Before she could lament she was swept up into a hug. He continued to talk and other voices joined, but her eyelids dipped as her world began to dim as comforting black welcomed her.

"Hey," He shook her only have her head loll back. He looked up, smiled sheepishly at the other Uchiha present. "I should take her home."

"No." Fugaku stated firmly much to the shock of everyone. "Take her to main house and put her in one of the guest rooms. Keep watch over her, let me know when she wakes up." And with that he left, leaving behind a feeling of unease. They sat around, dreading the moment she joined the conscious world once more. Sasuke was the one to walk her to the private training ground. And he had to leave her there, even though her eyes begged him not to.

"Activate both of them." He commanded gripping both of her wrist letting her know she had no other option. She looked at him eyes pleading. She winced as his grip tightened and his red glare intensified. It was then she decided, the pain and fatigue was worth more than whatever he might do if she denied him. She tried to hold back her screech in agony but it failed. As she cried out. He didn't have to activate his Sharingan, he could feel how unstable her chakra was. As wind picked up, whipping around them wildly. Clouds darkened the sky, trees began to morph angrily. And the final piece of the chaos began as lightning began to clash with the ground. He released her and she crumpled in on herself and just as it started, it ended. Everything was quiet, save for the low sobs. He looked down, she sat low on her knees, arms hugged to her chest which spasmed with every breath, and glossed over eyes staring off into the distance as tears ran down her cheeks. He observed as roots sprouted from the ground to weave and curl around her, more so wrapped around her arms binding them together.

"Whenever you're done, you're welcome to join us for dinner or you can head home." He went to place a hand on her shoulder but retracted when a root lashed out at him. He couldn't contain his smirk now, a perfect edition she would make. Especially once she gains control over it. When she didn't come to dinner, they ate as they normally would. He ignored the not so subtle glares his youngest threw his way. He had gone to check on her only to see that the spot she had been occupying was vacant.

 **Three**

"Can you believe her?"

"Yeah, she looks like shit."

"How does Sasuke even stand her?"

"She didn't even put in effort to look nice."

The comments fell on deaf ears as the intended target's mind was gone. She hadn't been able to sleep last night. She couldn't get comfortable because her arms had been pulsing with in dull agony. So, she read through her grandfather's scrolls in an effort to find something, anything that could help her. And for once he didn't have the answer, from the page she had read in his journal the only way she'd be able to know is if she went to the Higurashi vault of information and found it herself. But that would be nigh impossible. So, she tried to think of ways to overcome her obstacle. And like an idiot activated it again, screamed for what felt like hours. It didn't' stop until she collapsed in an exhausted heap. There had to be something. Somewhere. She rested her head on the desk with a resigned sigh. She closed her eyes electing to sleep through class, than be bored or watch the Hokage. She woke with a start as she was shaken awake. She turned tired eyes to see Naruto hovering above her.

"Wow, you were out of it. Iruka threw a lot of chalk at you." He stated with his arms crossed. With a yawn she stretched her arms above her head, looking down to see said item. They varied in length and surprisingly were lined up side by side. "Teme caught most of them." That explained it. But where was he?

"You and Shikamaru slept through a training drill." She groaned, she was going to get an earful when she got home. "It's kinda awesome when you think about it. Too bad you didn't get the chance to wipe the floor with the people in our class." She gave a brief nod, that would have been nice. Therapeutic even, maybe it would have taken her mind off of...her eyes widened as it finally came to her.

"How did I not think of it sooner?" She asked shooting up in her seat, much to the confusion of the blonde.

"Think of what? The drill? I mean they're still out there if you want to join." He said scratching his head as she packed up her bag. Then his eyes shifted to mischievous. "You have a prank in plan?"

"What?" She looked at him with her head cocked. "No, I need to go the library."

"But school is still in session." He pointed out.

"I've already missed the important part of the day." She slung her bag over her shoulder. She started to walk towards the door, she turned to him as he followed. "No, you stay." He pouted. "What I have in mind would go more smoothly, with just myself to think about if it doesn't go right." She grabbed his chin when he hung his head down. "You need to stay here, absorb what you can and be here to take Sota home when classes are over."

"Try not to get caught." He gave her a quick hug. "You don't have just one person riding your ass anymore." She frowned, he was right. She didn't want to find out what Uchiha Fugaku would do if he found out.

"Then I'll be extra careful, I know the same ins and outs you do." She stated proudly over her shoulder as she jogged down the hall.

She had to resist grabbing her bag with the nerves coursing through her. For all the pranks she'd pulled with Naruto, none of them had been at the expense of skipping class. She felt so out of place. And she felt like people could tell, staring her down, gossiping about the nin in training that wasn't in class. She didn't hang her head and she tried to come off as casual as possible. She ducked down an alley way when she thought she saw the telltale sign, of the Uchiwa fan displayed proudly on someone's back. She didn't know them but, that didn't matter. Because they might know her and that's be a sure way of getting caught. After rounding a few more corners, she emerged from the alley across from her target. She tried not to draw attention to herself. She kept her eyes trained ahead. Too bad she didn't notice the person she passed on her way.

Neji couldn't believe his eyes. What was Kagome doing out here? Shouldn't she be in class? It wasn't hard to break away from his boisterous team to trail after her. He followed after her into the library, throwing a warning glance at the genin behind the counter. He leaned against one of the many shelves, activating the Byakugan. He watched as she scoured the aisles. He couldn't help the quirk of his head when her search became a bit more frantic. She stopped in the far back of the store and stared intently at the shelf there. His eyes widened when she wedged herself behind a shelf before disappearing from sight.

Kagome landed on her feet with a low grunt. She squinted in the dimly lit tunnel. She couldn't believe that worked, she had overheard Shisui talking about this passage. And how it was and she quoted "Made less of a pain in the ass to access the archives than by the door." To which Itachi rolled his eyes. She didn't know how to open it of course, so she was surprised that there was just enough space for her to squeeze through. She treaded lightly, keeping close to the wall. It was a stone tunnel with little lights embedded in the stone. The rock was smooth to touch but unbearably cold. Her fingers went numb not too long after her being down there. But she kept going she had to get there. Before she had to give herself a rousing speech, her hands bumped into a metal rod. Running her hands up and down, and with the minimal lighting. She concluded they were ladder rungs. She didn't hesitate before climbing up, keeping one arm out to see how close she was to the hatch. She held in her squeal of excitement when she felt the handle. She couldn't feel anyone and she doubted plants could help her here. With firm footing she pushed on the heavy door. She paused when she could peek out, deeming the coast clear she emerged, taking care to place the panel down without a sound.

Keeping low to the ground she couldn't help but admire the scale of this place. Every ninja and clan in existence had a file here. Surely they had information on the Higurashi that could help her. But her face dropped, she didn't' know where to start. She decided that ascending the stairs near her wouldn't hurt to start there. She walked a low crouch, she craned her head to see over the final step. Everything looked the same, she lamented but she continued to creep. She paused when she saw hiragana for Aburame. She perked as she continued down the line, turning another corner she saw a large stretch for the Hyuga clan. It had to be around here somewhere. She gasped when she saw the entire bookcase dedicated to her clan. She would have never thought, why is so large? Well her clan was much more expansive than what was in the Fire Country, so it made sense. Grabbing the first book labeled under technique she was shocked to see her father's name in the author's space. Flipping through she could see that it was personally kept journal. Unfortunately his notes didn't offer anything she didn't already know.

"Wish you could have been here in person to tell me this yourself."She sighed placing it back. She went through more seeing the remaining books were information given by father and grandfather equally. The last book she grabbed half halfheartedly, but upon flipping to the first page she saw that it was written by another person. Someone she had never heard of, Higurashi Toga. He was apparently the standing head of the clan, and respectively so, he could harness every element. In the journal was a letter that was too faded to read, but beside it were scrolls. She could only assume they were about techniques. She felt a chakra signature approaching. In a small hurry and panic she placed all of it in her bag. By the time she was down the hatch she heard steps and muffled voices.

Neji was about the leave the store when a small body bumped into him. Out of reflex he caught her. Opening his mouth to give a verbal lashing to the clumsy oaf, until his eyes met frenzied sapphires. They stared at each other with opposing emotions. He was tracing over her features, while her's stared in horror.

"I'm sorry, Hyuga-san. I need to get going." She tried to excuse herself but he didn't let her go. She winced away when his eyes hardened. She yelped as he pulled her through the exit. She tugged at her arm but he strong armed her down a nearby alley. She grunted when her back collided with the grimly wall.

"Why are you wearing that filth?" He spat at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked trying not flinch away from the intense stare of Byakugan user.

"I never took you for one of them." He hissed gripping the pendant that innocently spilled out of her sweater.

"One of who?" She demanded, shoving his hands away.

"Those disgustingly prideful bastards." He slammed his hands against the wall near her head. His eyes closed. "I see the fates are intervening again." His arms fell to his side. "I must reevaluate the signs." Kagome started to tip away, uncertain as to what was occurring right now. She stopped dead in her tracks when he made their eyes connect. A creep when up her spine at the intensity. "The bird should be caged with care, rather than placed in a gilded one with little regard." With that he walked off with a smirk.

Kagome turned tail and ran. She let her feet lead the way as her mind raced. The hell was her talking about? The further she got the more, her steps slowed. She was lightly panting, she had to calm herself. With a composed sigh she walked back towards a main road. She just had to make it either to the training grounds or her home whichever was closest. However, luck was not on side as she collided into an unexpecting passerby.

"I'm sorry." She gave a polite bow, keeping her eyes cast down. Her shoulder was grabbed before she could walk past them. And for a moment she tensed for a fight. She turned and at that all hope of this ending in success and a mild scolding shattered. She stared at the eerie clan specific dark eyes. It took those eyes to recognize who she was and look down at her suspiciously.

"What are you doing so far from the academy?"

"I wanted to go for a walk during lunch and," She paused to look around. "I guess I went farther than I thought." He didn't even to use his Sharingan to see through that lie. Seeing as he hadn't grabbed her and hauled her off to the police station. She had two options and a small time span to decided and even smaller to execute. She could run and risk this man and a few others chasing her but there was minute chance of her escaping. Or she could be captured or face the music quietly. Both had to same possible outcome of her ending up in Fugaku's body was deciding for her, the moment he looked down the street for backup to see how to deal with her. She bolted. She didn't hear the thundering steps following behind or the yells for her to stop over the sound of her heart hammering into her ribs.

Later she found herself staring at her feet, contemplating why humans needs five toes. Anything to avoid looking at angry eyes boring down on her. She could have made it, she would have any other day. But she was weighted down by her newly acquired information. And she refused to ditch them, so here she was in Uchiha Fugaku's office where the even the clock was intimidating. Seriously, why did people need pinky toes?

"Look at me young lady." He practically barked and her head shot up. She was going to die now, if the intense dip in his frown lines was anything to go by. This look put her grandfather easily to shame. "Explain."

"I broke into the archives." She blurted out, before she could stop herself. Then his intense gaze make her continue. "I was looking for information on," She raised her arms hesitantly. She leaned away from his gaze, what was about this man? He made her feel like she was lying which she definitely was not. She had to contain her yelp when he placed a hand on her head.

"Hand me books. We'll go over them when my shift ends." Then he tightened his hold yanking her head back. "Never do this again, you represent my clan. Anything you do reflects on us now. Are we clear?" He relinquished his hold, when he was satisfied with the amount of fear and respect that shone in her eyes. He walked back over to sit behind his desk.

"What are you waiting for hand them over." He stuck out his hand. She lugged her bag onto the table. His eyes widened when he saw the contents inside. She had actually broken into the archives. How? He peered at her, she had gone back to staring at her feet. He smirked, he guessed her early graduation requests weren't flukes after all.

 **Two**

"C'mon, please?" Naruto begged on his knees. Shivering away from the glare he was receiving. "How can you be so cruel?"

"Naruto, I'm not helping you." She hissed. "You aren't doing that."

"But it will be the ultimate prank." And for a moment a brief second, he saw a mischievous flash through her eyes.

"I'm not painting Hokage Mountain." She shut down, crossing her arms. Even though it would be funny to entertain the thought she wouldn't. She'd never. "And you shouldn't either."

"I guess the little Uchiha, can't get her hands dirty." His eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked taking a step back.

"It means that ever since you got that necklace, you never have time for me anymore." He got in her face.

"That's not true, I've been here training you almost every day. You know so you can pass." She didn't relent, shoving him away.

"Training isn't fun though, it's not bonding. It's not what we." He gestured wildly between them. "Do together. I'm surprised you don't' have their trademark stick up your ass but I'll just give it time."

"I'm sorry I don't want to put my engagement on the line for you!" She shouted.

"At the risk of you losing yourself." He grunted.

"At the risk of losing one of the few things that make me happy." She spouted without thought.

"You saying I don't make you happy." He asked pain clear in his voice, his stance, his eyes which she couldn't bring herself to look at.

"That's not what I meant." She reached out a hand.

"I'll do it without you, sorry I don't make you happy." He stormed off. Ignoring her call after him.

She debated chasing after him but decided against that. They were both still mad and it would only escalate more. So she turned on her heel. She had to go to the Uchiha training grounds anyway. What was the big dead if she got there early and blew off some steam.

Sasuke was leaning against a tree, one leg propped up to support his arm. His eyes looked over to where he heard feet crunching against the grass. He saw familiar thigh length socks, letting his eyes trail up to focus on the owner. She smiled at him before continuing to walk forward, her feet landing a little too firmly to the ground. He kept his face neutral as she crouched down in front of him. She looked at him, a blush forming over her cheeks.

"May I sit with you Sasuke-kun?"

"Go away, Yamanaka." He hissed, eyes that were a few hints too light widened in shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke-kun." That voice wasn't right, it was too high and held too much smugness.

Kagome paused on the edge of the clearing she was supposed to meet Sasuke. Only to see him talking to her? She felt anger bubble in her chest. She'd wait, see how he handled this. Because if he fall for whoever this is' genjutsu, she going to shove her foot and necklace down his throat. She kept her face calm as he interacted with the imposter.

"I told you to go away."He growled, tackling the other person. Ino lost concentration on her jutsu when he wrapped his hand around her throat, and planted on of his knees in her chest.

"Sasuke," She coughed as his hold tightened to the point where she couldn't speak and could barely get in air.

"Stop saying my name, in that tone." Ino froze feeling fear course through her as Sasuke stared down at her with his Sharingan eyes. He wasn't going to hurt her right? Well no more than he already had. "You don't deserve to say it like that. And how dare you take her form and use it." He raised his hand balled in a fist. This had to get the message through. He was sick of them imposing themselves into his life.

Ino winced preparing for the strike. She knew this couldn't have ended well, she chastised herself. Now her real face was going to pay. The face she kept immaculate for him, that he was about to bruise without a second thought. Like he didn't even care. She peeked an eye open, because he was taking forever to land the hit. Had he changed his mind? Seen that in her vulnerability she was meant for him? But what she saw further broke her heart. It was the real Kagome. She held his wrist back, eyes pleading. They stared at each other. Her heart cracked into tinier pieces if that was even possible. As she saw the fury he held so intensely fade. His eyes went back to their cool darkness. He rose shifting her hold down to this hand to weave their fingers together. They were acting like she didn't exist. Kagome spared her a look and it the icier that any look the Uchiha had ever given her. She sat up slowly her head hanging low. She spared one look to their retreating backs. Then it fully sank in, she had no chance.

Kagome noticed the tense silence between them. His grip would tightened every so often and she knew he was staring at her out of the corner of his eyes. She guessed she couldn't blame him for his current state. How do you feel after having someone do that? To be honest she was surprised someone hadn't tried sooner. She felt her spine tingle at the thought of Neji trying it. Though she doubted he try because of his intense hatred of Uchiha. She let out a gasp when he suddenly pushed her away roughly.

For a moment she had flashback to yesterday. His face was an inch away from her's in an instant. One arm connecting to the bark near her head, the other gripping her chin tilting it up. Her eyes widened when he clashed their lips together. Her lids dropped as she followed his lead. The ferocity was a nice change of pace, how his hand slipped down to her waist pulling them closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as their tongues continued to mingle. How long had it been since they kissed? She couldn't think far enough,so she just concluded on, too long. They separated with a gasp. Their breathes mixed in hurried huffs, as if reading the desperation in each other's eyes, they pulled the other closer. They stayed like that, letting the birds and cicadas serenade them.

"Your brother's quite the little romantic isn't he?" Shisui asked from his perch besides Itachi. The other remained silent just observing them. "You wanna go interrupt them or should I?" Itachi grabbed his friend.

"Let them have a few more minutes." He knew that Sasuke had been down lately because he hasn't been able to spend time with her. He didn't want to cut it short. Sasuke needed this moment more than a few hours of last minute training. Shisui leaned against the tree inclined to agree but only because of the strain Kagome has been under all week. However, the peace didn't last as they heard gentle sobs. They watched as Sasuke wiped away tears, offering hushed comfort. They leapt from their perch, it didn't take them long to get the couple's attention.

"You're doing it again." Shisui chastised crossing his arms over his chest as vacant blue eyes continued to stare off into the distance.

"What are you talking about?" She blinked. Focusing one eye to look at him, while the other continued to follow an unseen object. When he lightly glared at her she realized her mistake. Covering the stray eye with her hand with a small laugh . "Hey when that happen?"

"He is fine, you don't need to keep watch over him." He felt bad at the hurt that flashed through both of eyes. He watched in mild shock as a small creature emerged from the bark from a tree. She held her hand out for it to land on. It was then he noticed that it was made of tightly woven sticks and vines. She crouched, extending her hand towards the ground. The small 'bird' fell apart reforming and rooting itself as little fern. And her other eye return to normal. Fugaku had explained that she could do that but, he had never seen it. He clasped his hand in front of his mouth, that was so cute. Kagome arched an eyebrow at his gesture and then didn't know what to do when he hugged her going on and on about something but all of his words were running together. She sighed, her brother rested on the back of her mind.

She managed to sneak away later. She paused looking at the mountain that towered over everyone, as she got closer she couldn't help but admire it. Naruto had done it. There was crude paintings scrawled on each face. Though even from where she was she could see the scaffolding propped against the first's face. Well that was too much for one person to clean.

Naruto grunted as dipped the rag he had in the bucket. He guessed he earned this punishment. No one else found this as funny as he did. Though he loved looked the police chief's face, for a moment he was convinced while he was getting yelled at. The vein in the older man's head was going to burst. But the chilling look he received when he was dealt his punishment had been less fun to look at. As he was about to scrub again a drop of water his hand. He looked up to see blue apologetic eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked trying to play it cool to cover up his surprise.

"I'm sorry I didn't help, and this is repayment." She paused mid swipe. "But you have to understand my position. I phrased it poorly earlier. You and Sota make me happy, I love spending time with you guys. But, there are expectations I'm expected to live up to. However, it's not just grandfather anymore. I'm under a lot of pressure, and I was already warned. If I do anything neither side likes," She paused. "I don't want to think of what would happen." Naruto sighed, but they continued to clean.

"Hey," Naruto called softly. "How about after we finish we go train some? I almost have the clone jutsu down."

"I'd like that." She let a smile tug at her lips.

 **One**

It felt so heavy in her hands. It was official. She was a genin. Though she couldn't find the strength to put the seal of honor on. She looked around, she hadn't seen Naruto since everyone had been tested. Where did he go?

"Do you need help?" Sasuke asked reaching for head protector, which she pulled protectively to her chest.

"I don't know, where I want to wear it." She stated to fill the air, as she leaned against the wall. Reminding herself to keep her feet flat. When he reached for it again, she let him take it. She didn't wince as she pain crept up her left wrist. Did they know what was taking so long?

"How about here?" He asked as she tugged the band tightly around her left arm. He tapped her cheek when he noticed both of her eyes were glazed over and unfocused. She trained one eye on him, looking down at her arm.

"I like it but isn't this more of Nara thing?" She inquired in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I think it suits you." He said with a shrug though his head protector was on like it was supposed to be. It was a nice fit. She went back to gathering the feedback of what was happening around the academy. She missed her fiance's pout as he leaned against the wall with her.

"I can still carry conversation if you want." She offered while her eyes stared off into the distance.

"Don't worry about it, find him. I know that I won't have your full attention until you do." The silence that followed confirmed his suspicion. He couldn't feel fully satisfied about graduating, until he found out what the teams were. Which wouldn't be available until tomorrow. He could only hope that Kagome was on the same squad as him. They had to be together but even with his father's influence it wasn't a guarantee. He could only mull over how it would work. Were they random or put together with strength and weakness in mind. If so they were perfect together. He excelled in taijutsu and, of course genjutsu. Not to say she wasn't good in those areas, she was better at ninjutsu. In his musing he almost didn't notice when she started to walk away.

Kagome walked with an urgency to her step. She had seen Naruto and Mizuki talking. That didn't bode well to her, the white haired teacher wasn't subtle about his disdain for the blonde. She couldn't hear what they were talking about. However, the hope that was present on her brother's face only occurred when he was talking about his dream. Which also the white haired male was never hesitant to shut down. But, he talked with a small smile that was crawling with spiders. Her eyes narrowed as she got closer. Her right hand twitched, with an internal burn along her wrist.

"Ah, Kagome," Mizuki called stretching that despective smile more. She felt the ire of the plants around her, all on guard ready for a command. He suppressed the shiver of disgust that wanted to run through him. While he knew she wasn't a tailed beast container, she always unsettled him. For all he knew her little clan was bunch of monsters. He had heard rumors of what they could do, no shinobi should be able to control an element without the aid of hand signs. In his eyes it earned her as much hatred and mistrust as the Kyuubi did. She had to be in some sort of witchcraft, and none was that more apparent than her engagement to the youngest Uchiha heir. There were too many variables for such an important clan to claim such a mysterious person.

"I do believe a congratulations are in order." He finished strained. He was pretty sure she knew it too. He tried not to cut her little head off, when all she did was nod her head in acceptance. Did she really think herself above him, hiding behind that damn pendant. He let his eyes trail to the blonde and inwardly sneered. While he might not be able to touch that damn witch, he could settle on getting the Kyuubi imprisoned. Since the Hokage refused to let anyone lay a finger on the child. Without much else than a wave he left, though he couldn't shake the feel of hateful eyes following him.

"You seem very chipper." Kagome pointed out once she tore her eyes away from that despicable man.

"Yeah because," He looked around trying to see if anyone was listening, before leaning in close. "Mizuki-sensei, told me of a way that I could still graduate with the class." He missed his sister's look of hate that passed over her features. "All I have to do is get the Hokage's scroll from the archive and learn one of the techniques from it."

"That won't work." She stated bluntly. She wasn't going to feed into this lie.

"And why not?" He demanded offended.

"You shouldn't steal the Hokage's scroll. Even you managed to get it and learn one of the jutsu inside. You'll have to explain where you learned it."

"I'll just say jii-san taught me."

"He doesn't know any of the techniques from there, no one does except for past Hokage's. Anyone else faces charges of treason." She hissed. "Just study and take the test when remakes come up in a month." She'd rather he graduate late than not at all because he was in prison.

"C'mon Kagome, don't' worry." He gave her the thumbs up. "One of the first risks I have to take in order to become the next Hokage." She had never wanted to hit him as much as she did right now. How could he not see it? Or if he did, how could he not care?

Before she could further protest, she was swept away literally by Shisui. He carried her away, going on about how proud he was and he knew it wouldn't be long until she was chuunin. Sasuke trailed behind trying to take longer strides to keep up. The young ANBU decided to take them to her favorite oden place, his treat. Sasuke gave a quick mumble but sat on the stool beside her. However, she couldn't find her appetite. She ate a couple pieces from her bowl but, she pushed them around not caring how rude it looked. Her mind was torn about Naruto, she had to do something but what? Every plan she had, put her career as a shinobi at risk. Could she really give that up before it even begins? If she did lose her newly gained position she could run away to circus. Never return to Konoha except for sparring stops during tours, be free. She'd be disowned and disgraced in the eyes of grandfather. He'd move his cruelties to Sota. She frowned, she couldn't allow that. But that was going to happen with or without her running off. And like her, her younger brother would have to build a tolerance to it. She looked at Sasuke, if she left, he'd be heartbroken. Though their relationship was so juvenile to begin with, that sentiment caused a pang in her heart. And he could always find new love, maybe whoever his teammate turns out to be. The nail just imbedded itself deeper, she figured that he would do that anyway. His interest would wane as they grow, eventually growing apart, engagment dissolved as a better match comes along. A tear escaped before she could stop it, landing dissipating into the broth below. She gave a small shriek as she was yanked out of her seat. She stared at the back of Sasuke's head that always reminded her of a bird, at the most inappropriate times.

"What's wrong?" He asked reaching his hand out to wipe away more tears, which only seemed cause them to multiply. Kagome flung herself into his arms, clinging on to him with all her might. Sasuke hugged back confused, what had gotten into her. He held her close when she pulled away. Right then, he remembered one of the reasons he loved her. Her eyes, they told him so much.

"What are you worried about?" He asked, it wouldn't be good, there was hurt mixed heavily in.

"I'm sorry." She stated rushed furiously wiping away her tears. She needed to go, now before she changed her mind. But if there was one thing about Sasuke was, how headstrong he was.

"About what? Just tell me what's wrong." His voice was strained, he was not delusional. He just saw resolve pass through.

"I just publicly started crying. I'm a horrible would be Uchiha." She stated her voice cracking. "I cry so easily, it's not attractive. How do I not grate your nerves all the time." She prodded

"You don't." He grabbed her chin forcing her to make eye contact and maintain it. "Stop avoiding my questions." His voice was beginning to take on more authority. He was restraining himself. He would like nothing more than to command her but, that wouldn't get the response he wanted. That would only make her close him out more.

"Is this about Naruto?" He snapped letting his voice drip with demand. Her eyes, those depths of sapphire screamed the answer. He grabbed her face more firmly. "Whatever it is, it's not worth whatever is swimming in your thoughts." He let his hands fall to grab her wrist. He'd take her home with him, maybe if he isolated her she wouldn't anything rash. What he was not counting on, was once his back turned for her to kick him in the back of the knee before running off. He gripped his leg with a hiss. He hoped his cousin had gone after her because he was going to tell his father. This had to be something big if it's gotten her this riled up.

Kagome crept low. She only had a couple second gap in the next ANBU shift. When she got the feedback that they were on the move. She bolted, slipping through the small gap in the window. She landed quietly. She kept low to the ground inching along. She has no idea where to find the records but her first guess would be the teacher's room. Which was by the Hokage's office, where the most ANBU were stationed. She entered at the area with the least amount of security, so messing up so soon would not do well. As she padded along, ducking into rooms whenever an ANBU came close. At one point she had to balance on top of one of the door frames, slinking out the opening while their back was turned. Another time she was almost caught she stumbled upon the room. But before she could explore, she had to jump to the rafters. The cat faced ANBU looked around. They could have sworn they had felt someone around here. They didn't hear the other person land silently. They left with a shrug of their shoulders. There was nothing here that any enemy wanted anyway.

Kagome snooped around until she found the drawer with class records. With gentle hands she extracted Naruto's file. Though, she would be lying if she didn't want to peak at the one labelled 'Team Assignment.' She scolded herself for even thinking of deviating from this already haphazard plan. She gave a small smile at his official ninja profile picture, she remembered helping him with the Kabuki style makeup.

'Focus, Kagome focus.' She chanted in her thoughts as she flipped through pages upon pages of disciplinary papers. She felt victorious when she extracted his test results. She felt proud that he done pretty average on his last written test. Though she knew it was only because of the last minute cram session she forced him through early this morning. She felt rage engulf her when she read over his other scores. There were notes from every instructor about vast improvements in practical application test. However, to pass each test had to be approved by both chuunin instructors. Which Mizuki's signature was missing from two exams. Even that one hardass Yamada-sensei had signed off. So, Naruto actually passed, barely but he did. She had to take this to Hokage, he could do something. She tucked the file under her sweater.

And that's where she ran into the next obstacle. How did she bring this up. Oh, hey Hokage-sama I broke into the academy because I thought my friend who had a history of failing finally passed. She cursed, she looked out the window. The sun was setting she didn't have much time as it was. She would just, get there and see how it goes from there.

Fugaku stared at his son who was in turn staring him down. He would have never guessed that Sasuke would barge into his office. Claiming that an issue needed his attention based solely on wild speculation. Especially if that issue was not specified.

"This is not in my jurisdiction Sasuke. I can't just send my officers out because Kagome was crying." He almost hissed that last part, it was unseemly that she had wept in public. He would have to scold her later, give her a real reason to cry for embarrassing the Uchiha name.

"Father you don't understand. She isn't the type to burst into tears like that, not publicly at least. Whatever it is, has something to do with Naruto and, the outcome will not be good. I just want to stop it before, she endangers her life or future." Sasuke in a rare moment pleaded bent at the waist. Fugaku tensed his jaw, anything she did would come back to him anyway. He could wait and punish her accordingly. But, his youngest was distressed enough to bow to him.

"I'll head to the Hokage's office and get his input. There's no guarantee I can do much without proof." He stood from his desk. "You know that if this is as severe as you've implied I will have to punish her. And it will not be gentle." Sasuke nodded solemnly. "Good, c'mon along.

You'll follow anyway." They fell into step with each other.

Kagome crouched low. She was right there but her only obstacle was the secretary. Who had to move any moment by her estimate, because of the numerous empty tea cups. She hoped it was soon, she didn't have any cover left besides this plant that was kind enough to disguise her. She would be screwed if anyone was to come right now. She peeked out when she heard the chair scratch along the floor.

"Hokage-sama, I'll be back in a moment." The nondescript man said as he opened the door to her goal. She crept around the small tree to keep out of sight as he passed by. She walked low only standing when she was right in front of the door, her fist frozen mid-air ready to knock.

"No need to be shy come on in." The wise voice made her imitate stone for a moment. How did he know she was here? Then she resisted the urge to hit herself. This was the Hokage most powerful man in the village of course he knew she was there. With small but quick steps she shuffled into the room. She kept her eyes trained on the floor as she leaned on the door to close it. For a moment she looked up, the stern grandfatherly face made her gaze plummet to the floor once more.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama." She greeted with a deep bow. That as all she could get out, her tongue felt heavy.

"Evening, I'm sure that's not all you have to say to me. It's not everyday I meet a genin that can evade my ANBU on two separate occasions." Kagome felt her face heat up, not sure what he was referring to. Hopefully not pertaining to her current predicament. "And the file you're hiding under your shirt is the reason you're here, I assume." He extended his weather aged hands. She felt silly taking removing the file before handing it to him. While he was flipping through she noticed the silence and how it gradually became worse. Should she speak to offer something other than the sound of papers being flipped? "Naruto, quite the unique case." He muttered more to himself before closing the file. She looked up ready to stand her ground and plead her case. "I see that a mistake has occurred, I'll see that it is remedied. Thank you for bringing it to my attention."

"Hokage-sama I believe there's more and that this student may be in danger." The look he gave her told her she had to floor. "I was told by the student," It felt weird saying but if she kept a neutral stance it shouldn't come off as crazed. "That Mizuki-sensei offered them a chance to graduate, if they steal the Hokage's scroll from the archive."

"You're quite familiar with the archive if I'm not mistake." She stared at him, was that a joke. "You're very skilled in the field of stealth. I've been keeping an eye on you since the second time you rejected graduating early." He gestured to the glass ball that sat in the middle of the table. Before they could continue conversation, one of the last people she wanted to see basically burst through the door.

"Uchiha-san what brings you here?" The old man asked taking a puff from his pipe. She kept her eyes trained on the Hokage.

"My son brought it to my attention that something was or is amiss. But, I see that's not needed seeing as she's right there." Sasuke walked from behind his father with bold steps to stand beside her. She wouldn't look, she had to get his over with. She almost let her facade slip when the Hokage smirked.

"Higurashi Kagome, I'm assigning you, your first mission. Bring me Mizuki." She blanched, what? He expected her to bring him a chuunin.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to go with to offer," Sasuke stopped when the Hokage raised his hand.

"Go, Higurashi-san. I expect you back within the hour. Bring Naruto as well, and I will have his side of this taken care of." Kagome bowed, before turning to leave. "Out the window." When she looked at him. "Go out the window, it's quicker than sneaking past all of them again." She nodded before padding across the office. Sliding one of the big windows open. She balanced on the ceil uncertain before just plunging off.

"Uchiha-san if you could take a seat. I feel that your services will be needed tonight." The patriarch sat in one of the chairs. At least he wasn't stuck in his office doing paperwork.

Naruto read through the scroll and his jaw ticked the first technique was Shadow Clone Jutsu. Only thing different about it was that, it wasn't an illusion the clones are functional. Naruto imagined for a moment just a bunch of himselves running around. Well it couldn't hurt to try it. He placed his hands in the tiger seal position.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." He exclaimed, there was a puff of smoke. When that faded away there it was a perfect replica of himself.

"Hi boss." It said grinning at him offering it's hand in a high five. Which he took only to cough when the puffed away at the contact.

He didn't dwell on it long because something creeped up his spine. He felt like a million eyes were on him, he felt something approaching quickly. He looked around panicked trying to place it. He planted his back firmly on the bark of one of the trees. He nearly shit his pants, when hands emerged from either side of his head wrapping around him. Before he could find it in him to scream he met familiar blue eyes leaning on his shoulder. He lost it scrambling away from the tree, tumbling to the ground. He watched mystified as his sister materialized from the tree. She walked over , crouching in front of him. Before she could speak her head snapped up and he gulped he had never seen any as intense in her expression before.

"Well isn't this just a wonderful present I can eliminate two pests with one stone." The white haired chuunin boasted from high in the trees. Strapped to his back was a large shuriken. He reached behind him and with a maddened smile hurled it with all him might. Before it could get close, it's path was blocked by branches rapidly growing out to entangle the blade. He frowned, he'd have to do this up close and personal. He jumped down into the clearing. It was so disgustingly cute that the witch stood protectively in front of the demon. As if, a little green genin could harm him or stop his plans.

"Thanks for retrieving the scroll for me, demon." He reveled in the distress in his that monster's eyes.

"Don't talk to him like that." She hissed forcing out more chakra into the area.

"Oh but I think I have every right to he destroyed the village twelve years ago. Well the thing imprisoned in him did." He dodged the kunai thrown at him. "Oops I'm not supposed to talk about that no one is." Naruto crawled back away, what was he talking about? Against her better judgement Kagome charged forward jumping into a flying kick. She felt satisfied she caught him off guard. But that didn't last long as he lunged for her. Even with her evade he grabbed her by the throat. She didn't struggle, she kicked her legs out aiming for his chest. They connected and he released her with a grunt.

"The attack that killed so many people." He continued standing clutching his side. That feeling was back again the being watched, but by who? He looked around, why did the area feel hostile. The only dangerous one was that little demon vessel, and maybe the girl as well.

"That Nine- Tailed Fox," He gasped when he was forcibly grabbed from behind. He heard the crunching of his bones before he felt it and he howled in agony. He tried to writhe in agony but his constraint held him tight against the trunk of the tree.

"Fucking witch, it this what you can do. Turn nature against me." He hollered in a hoarse voice. "You creatures shouldn't be allowed to," He choked as the vine around his neck tightened. This was it, was he going to die at the hands of this bitch.

"Kagome, stop." Naruto called grabbing her arm. Her eyes were almost pitch black with amount of contempt they held. "He's not worth it." She balled her fist and he watch as thorns pierced through the captured chuunin. He had to stop this.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." He poured all of himself into this. Making easily a hundred copies of himself to shield the chuunin from Kagome's eyes, while also piling on top of him adding to his misery. Kagome snapped out of her trance and looked at him. She nodded at him his clones made an opening. Then she remembered her orders from the Hokage. With another flick of her wrist he was bond tightly with thick vines and he collapsed forward.

"Think you can use them to carry him all the way to Hokage tower?" Naruto smiled before turning to his doppelgangers. "You heard her boys." They walked side by side as they made their way back to the Hokage's office. Fugaku was waiting outside for them, taking their prisoner from them. With heavy steps she jumped into the older man's room.

"I finished my mission Hokage-sama." She stated pulling Naruto through the window.

"I saw." She couldn't gage quite what that meant, but it didn't feel good. Kagome stood there at the scrutiny of the Hokage, she had brought him Mizuki. But she had also assaulted and almost killed a ninja of her village. She felt the pit in her stomach.

"Naruto,I believe this is yours." He stated offering a head protector to the hyperactive blonde. Naruto for once was silent as he accepted his headband. He didn't hesitate removing his goggles, placing the newly acquired item on.

"Do you know what this mean?" He asked turning his attention to Kagome. She solemnly reached for her head protector, she didn't deserve this. Before she could undo the tie he continued. "I'll have to reconsider team arrangements for tomorrow." Kagome started shocked as Naruto cheered in the background. "Have a good night." He bid them.

* * *

Well there you have it. I hope the wait was worth it, this is the second draft .I didn't know what to do so I just started typing and this is what happened. This will not be a commonplace thing, maybe just to wrap up future arcs if I think they are going on for too long. Again please let me know if there are any glaring problems, I am just one person editing. I know it's not perfect at 33 pages it's not going to be. If there's something you want expanded on or something was as emotional as you wanted. Let me know and maybe I'll write a huge omake of ideas that I just couldn't fit in here because it was already too long and you've guys have waited enough. Show your support. I love you guys. Have a nice day. The next chapter should not take month and half to get out. I'm still debating on what to with the teams and also what to call the Higurashi rekkai genkai. Leave me your thoughts that might help me. Ja~Ne~.


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to it's respected owners. All mistakes are my own, if you see any glaring ones (like continuity) let me know.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

There was a tension in the class, most of the them had managed to graduate. This was it, they were going to be assigned on teams. Kagome noticed that Sasuke's fangirls weren't glowering at her for once. But she could hear the snide comments about who would be able to have the honor of being on the Uchiha's squad. She'd be lying if she wasn't a little concerned. She felt conflicted. One on hand she would love to on the same squad as him, but she could him being, overprotective, would be a generous describer. On the other she wondered how'd it be to have to be around new people. She thought about the possible matches. She considered Shikamaru, they'd worked well together on a few assignments. Choji, they didn't spend a lot of time together but he's nice. Kiba, she didn't mind him and she'd have access to a Akamaru. Then there was Shino, she'd never interacted with him and she wasn't so sure about him. There were other males in the class but she couldn't remember any of their names.

The class quieted down as Iruka walked in holding a paper in his hands. Though before he start, she almost bit a hole in her cheek from the pain that surged from one shoulder blade to another. She leaned forward resting her head on her crossed arms taking a lot of her sweater sleeve into her mouth. She chewed on it, it didn't offer much relief. Thankfully Sasuke and Naruto were too tense about the names Iruka was calling to notice her.

"Team Seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Higurashi Kagome." She didn't look up, though she could hear Naruto's cheers. Is that what the Hokage meant by changing up the teams? "And Uchiha Sasuke." She stopped chewing after that was announced. Iruka moved onto the next team, to the disappointment of the Uchiha fanclub. She knew she should feel happy about this, but she couldn't. She peaked at Sasuke. He was staring at her, his eyes dancing with joy and something that she didn't recognize, it didn't feel right. Before she could give it more thought the pain pulsed, she went back to biting her sleeve to distract herself. She winced away from the hand that brushed against her back.

"Well after lunch come here and wait for your sensei." Iruka announced before he left the room. The room buzzed with excitement as teams moved to sit together.

Kagome sat up, she tried to keep her breathing under control. She felt an unbearable sense of being dry, like she needed water. She choked when she tried to swallow with her dry mouth. Her mouth had that unpleasant stickiness that left a sour taste in her mouth. She stood with a rech, mouth covered she rushed out of the room before anyone could ask. She ducked into the first bathroom. She gagged as she leaned against the sink. She turned the knobs watching as water dumped into the sink. As she reached to place her hands under, pain surged through her back. The water defied gravity to encase her face and lifted her off the ground. She gripped at the liquid. She made the mistake to scream, air bubbles rushed out. She flailed her legs, as water rushed down her throat.

As spots danced across her vision, she was dropped to the floor with a thud. She gasped as her wet hair slapped her face. She started stared at the faucet, water flowed out normally. She hooked her hands on the edge of the sink, she stared at it. The water just fell into the sink. She reached her hand towards the stream. Pulling it back when the water faulted. As she stood she placed her hand under the spout watching amazed as it flowed around her hand. She blinked as a drop ran into her eyes.

She touched her head letting it trail through her locks. She could explore whatever that was later. She took off her sweater and used it as an impromptu towel. Though it didn't absorb much as it was already damp to begin with. She untied her hair. Gathering all her hair into a bun before retying it. Before she left she tied her forehead protector around her arm. As she wrapped her sweater into a tiny bundle, she felt a presence outside the bathroom. She guessed they didn't want to come in because of the sounds earlier. She braced herself as she walked out. But instead of seeing a girl, it was Sasuke his Sharingan blazing.

"You were gone a long time." He said blinking returning his eyes to normal.

"I ate a weird mix at breakfast." She said hiding the sweater behind her back.

"Why was the sink running the entire time?" He asked arching an eyebrow. "Where's your sweater?"

"I got puke on it." She said backing against the door when he reached a hand out. She pouted when he let out a chuckle while sliding his hands in his pocket.

"You can't lie to me." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Also your hair is wet."

"I'll tell you later, alright." She said stepping forward to place a kiss on his cheek in an effort to distract him. This worked against her as he placed his hands her shoulders. She tried to contain her shock when the contact didn't hurt. In fact her back felt better, there was a tingle but otherwise normal. They didn't share any more words as the walked towards the classroom. The only people there Naruto and a napping Shikamaru

* * *

The newly minted Team Seven was still in the classroom long after everyone else's sensei had already collected their students. Naruto was angrily pacing the classroom grumbling under his breath. Kagome was on top of a desk doing a stretch that had her elbows on the smooth surface and her feet resting on her head. While Sasuke rested his head on folded hands.

"Where is he?" Naruto paused to glared at the door.

"He'll be here at some point." She said as she tapped her foot against her head.

"Well I'll show him for being late." Naruto grumbled grabbing an eraser from the chalkboard. He grabbed the chair from behind the desk and dragged it behind him. She watched at he set up the trap.

"Naruto, I doubt a jounin will fall for that." She said with a yawn. Her eyes locked onto the door as she felt a chakra signature approach. The door opened and they all watched shocked at the eraser fell onto ashy hair. Though most of the face of the man was covered, with only one eye visible, he looked over them unimpressed. Until his visible eye landed on Kagome. Young genin couldn't contain herself as she rolled to sit on the edge of the desk accusatory finger pointed at him. "It's you."

"My first impression of you is that I'm unfortunate." They all stared at him confused. "Meet me on the roof for introductions." His head ducked out of the doorway.

"You know him?" Sasuke asked eyebrow arched.

"Not well, I've seen him when I train in the woods." She stated hopping off the edge of the table. She did a languid frontflip towards the window. Before her fiance could ask anymore questions she jumped out the window. When she did a final flip onto the railing of the school rooftop. She could tell for a moment he was surprised before he turned his attention back to his book. She stared at the orange cover, it looked familiar.

"Icha Icha Paradise." She read aloud before her face blushed. That book, her grandfather had a few copies and she'd seen Shisui read it. And she out of curiosity read it. "Why are you reading that in public?" She demanded. His eye looked at her before going back to his book. With a huff she let her legs down from her crouch allowing her to sit on the railing. They sat in comfortable silence as Naruto and Sasuke ambled to the step on the roof. They sat in silence for a moment longer, before Kakashi lowered his book.

"I guess I should introduce myself. I am Hatake Kakashi, and I'm your sensei." Every just stared at him.

"We don't know anything about you." Sasuke said from behind his hand.

"Maybe you should start so we know how this is supposed to go." Naruto added irritated.

"Things I like and things I hate. I don't feel like telling you that." Kakashi paused. "My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of them" He crossed his arms, before he looked at Kagome "Why don't you start?"

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. I like oden and spending time with my brothers. I hate, I'm not really sure what I hate. I dislike a lot of things but I don't any of them go to something as intense as hate. My main hobby is practicing acrobatics and dancing. My dreams are," She'd had never given it thought, but she felt something at the back of her throat. "I want to understand my powers and become a powerful kunoichi."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like eating ramen with my siblings. I dislike the time ramen takes to cook. My hobby is training with my siblings and comparing ramen flavors. My dream is to become Hokage, so people will acknowledge me." He smiled brightly.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I only like a few things." His eyes moving towards Kagome didn't go unnoticed by the jounin. "I dislike a lot more things. My hobbies are training. My dream is to work with my father and brother in the Police Force."

Kakashi looked over the cover of his book. This had to be his luck. This had to his team. A ramen obsessed dreamer. An Uchiha that was infatuated with another team member. And an unstable prodigy, though she came off as relatively normal for the moment. He wouldn't be sure until later.

"We'll meet in the morning on training ground seven. Be sure to get enough sleep and don't' eat breakfast. You might get sick." Kakashi jumped from the roof leaving behind three confused genin.

"You still coming by for training?" Sasuke asked as he stood. He walked over to lean on the railing beside her. Kagome felt a nagging feeling that she should decline after what happened earlier. However, she knew Shisui would hunt her down if she didn't show up. She slid of the railing and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go." She said giving Naruto a wave before they walked away.

* * *

She breathed through grit teeth. She was regretting her decision. She had been fine until they got to the banks of the Naka River. Her back was in agony. Shisui's lecture about awareness was indistinguishable garble. She was sure her palms were bleeding. Her hands were clutched tightly to keep her from digging into her shoulder blades. Her legs buckled under her. She planted her forehead on the grass, drawing some comfort from the earth. She hands acted on their own and gripped at her bare shoulders.

Shisui stopped what he was saying to look at the genin. His instincts kicked in when he saw the state she was in. He noticed that the river was choppier than normal. He crouched beside her and called her name. He reached a hand out to touch her, when he saw the intricate black lines that decorated both shoulders. He persisted only to be stopped when water wrapped around his hand. His activated his Sharingan to look for an attacker. He didn't see one, but the Naka River was flared with chakra. He followed the source back to the little genin. His eyes widened, it felt like when she was using wood or lightning. But since when could she use water? Before he could call to her again the water began to consume him.

"Kagome." He called. The water was creeping up his neck. His voice got to her that time. He got his second shock as panicked pale blue eyes looked at him. For a moment things escalated as his head was encased in water and the river tides bashed against the shore. As he was about to gasp for air, his prison feel from his face. He fell back onto his ass letting out a sigh in relief. He looked and the river was flowing normally once again.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome murmured, her eyes down cast. She looked at him, they were back to their normal hue.

"Nothing to be sorry about." He waved it off with a smile.

"I could have killed you...if it hadn't stopped talking when it did." Her eyes widened when she realized what she let out of her mouth. "I need to go home." She moved to walk away, but her wrist was grabbed. Shisui saw that the lines were gone now.

"We can handle this." He said flashing a thumbs up. She thought about it. Going home meant she could get help from her grandfather and not risk killing anyone. But dealing with grandfather was also the downside, so against her better judgement she turned to face the other. They sat around waiting for another flare up, when it didn't come they spared like normal. Only to stop when she collapsed grasping line marked shoulders and they were both pulled to the bottom of the river's treacherous depths. Before they could drown or be crushed by rocks, Shisui used his Sharingan to subdue her. He carried the unconscious girl to the shore. After deeming her vitals okay, he carried her to the main Uchiha house.

* * *

Another chapter in the bag. I wanted this done sooner, but the last chapter took more out of me than I expected. Which is good, it gave me time to think. And my dear readers it was hard to decide what to team to place Kagome on. I was split. But I saw a stronger possibility here of Kagome and Sasuke's relationship going through more strain if they were on the same team. And some of you may be wondering, where is Sakura? I didn't want to do what other authors did of just tacking Kagome onto Team Seven. It's always seemed very disjointed to me and made the teams unbalanced. It's weird for the chunin exam arc for only one team to have four people. I wanted to avoid that, so I put Sakura is on a different team. I'm not omitting her from the story,. I'm not sure where I'll put her now, but I'll think of something. Kagome's water element manifestation was not something I had planned out, it just came to me one day. And I'm excited to expand on that in the coming thank you for your continual support, I really appreciate it. After the last chapter I was concerned that I would lose people, but the outcome was more positive than I could have ever imagined. So thank, I love you guys. Ja Ne~


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to it's respected owners. All mistakes are my own.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kagome felt weightless. She felt suspended in a way she had never truly felt before. She couldn't open her eyes, she found that she was fine with that. Her mouth let out a breath to inhale the calming presence around her. She could feel she wasn't alone in her place of peace. Opening her eyes she saw muscular arm reaching for her and familiar brown eyes boring into her own. She stared shocked as the form came closer. It towered over hers, long black hair pull into a high ponytail. A pale handsome face came into view, giving her a smile she hadn't seen in months.

"Dad," she found her voice calling out. The peace began to fall away. He looked away before placing a finger to his lips. She reached a hand towards him, but his image was washed away. She grabbed her throat as water rushed in. Her instincts kicked and she swam upwards. Arms and legs desperately fighting against the pull on her. Her eyes caught the setting sun light that flitting through the water. She was so close. With a final flail she broke the surface with a gasp. She had to spit water and strands of her hair out. She looked around confused as to where she was.

"Oh, thank god, you're okay," she followed the voice to see Shisui standing on the water not far from her.

"Where am I?" she asked and just waded in the water.

"Way downstream the Naka," he answered making a swooping gesture with his hand. He saw the questions emerging in her eyes, "You walked yourself here."

"I doubt that," she stated pulling herself to crouch on the water's surface.

"Oh no, you did. Freaked the hell out of everyone," he said putting on emphasis on the last word.

"What do you mean everyone?" she asked ringing out her hair

"You walked out of the main house in a strange trance. You unnerved Sasuke," he let out a chuckle before scratching behind his ear. "And after neither I or Itachi could get a response out of you. I decided that I'll just follow until you stop. You ok?"

"I saw my dad," she said eyes looking down at the water.

"Oh no. I let you stay under there too long," he walked over grabbing her face, turning it left to right. "Do you have any feelings of mental fuzziness?"

"I know what I saw." She said wrenching her face from his hands.

"I know what you think you saw." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your father isn't here and I know that near death experiences make you see what you want to see."

"I know what I saw. I know what I felt." She gripped at her chest. "He was calling to me, but I couldn't hear it."

"If you say so." He said hefting her over his shoulder. He knew about Higurashi Mitsu. The older man was an ANBU, who was exceptionally skilled with water jutsu. After getting to know Kagome and the Higurashi line, he finally knew why. He shushined them to the usual training ground. He placed her on the ground, ignoring the glare she was sending.

"I know what I saw." She said, before tapping her head. "What if he's been the one calling to me? What if I'm developing a connection to him? He can't be dead if that's the case, right?" She looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm sure you do, but now isn't the time." Shisui frowned, even if Mitsu was alive, he wouldn't be able to talk about it. He hadn't reported in from his mission, and the Uchiha disclose information about the ANBU. Before she could assert herself again he turned his attention to the approaching patriarch flanked by his two sons.

"Everything alright here?" Fugaku asked crossing his arms, eyes scanning over them before resting solely on Kagome.

"Of course, Uchiha-sama. Isn't that right, Kagome?" Shisui asked clapping a hand on her shoulder. She looked between them before giving a nod.

She resisted the urge to hide behind her mentor, as the patriarch stepped forward. She kept her eyes trained on the ground while he walked past her. She was almost certain she was in the clear until she felt a finger poke her shoulder.

"You have another one," The patriarch said as his eyes traced over the mirrored lines that had carved themselves there. They started from the middle of her shoulder blades sprouting outwards the curving into a spiral that looped four times before stopping at a point, coming off the outer layer of spirals were evenly spaced three curved lines. "When did this happen?"

"This morning," She said.

"Continue as you were," Fugaku said before turning to walk away. Shisui and Itachi looked at each other.

"Alright, you little genin." Shisui started rolling his shoulders. "For a change of pace, how about you guys spar against each other." Kagome and Sasuke shared a glance before they did a bit of quick stretches. While Itachi stood of to the side, leaning against a tree. "Give it your all. No holding back."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sasuke asked as he stomped closer to her.

"There was nothing either of us could do about it," She said looking into his eyes unwavered.

"You should have told me anyway." He said trying to keep his breathing consistent and to not pout.

"Enough talk, fight." Shisui almost shouted. He flashed a smirk at his friend as they leaned against the same tree. "My student can kick the shit out of your's." He stated as the two genin assumed their fighting stances.

"You're so certain?" Itachi asked as they exchanged the first blows with each other. The prodigy arched his eyebrow, as eyebrow as Kagome struck Sasuke with a downward kick before flipping out of his reach.

"Absolutely" Shisui watched as Sasuke activated his Sharingan fist aimed for a crack in her defense. The punch connected and made Kagome stumble back. The two older prodigies watched as the genin fight. It was interesting in the way that they seemed matched, almost. Itachi was unsure of his cousin's earlier statement, until the other threw his hands behind his head with a yawn.

"C'mon, Kagome." He called out, the girl didn't stop but Itachi knew that she heard. "I said no holding back. This should have ended at the first hit." He groaned out with his hip cocked. The Uchiha heir eyes widened when he saw the girl's stance change entirely to advanced for a genin, for chunin even. And in a moment Sasuke was on the ground kunai held to his throat. There was a moment of silence until Shisui sliced through it with a slow clap. "Alright, do that again, but Kagome like you mean it now. Sasuke is your enemy."

Itachi watched several more matches between the two, even when his little brother had his Sharingan activated he lost. Kagome was able to out maneuver almost every punch and kick. When Sasuke blew out a fireball she punched through the flames with a lightning charged fist using the momentary smoke plume to tackle him. When Sasuke switched tactics to put distance between them and throw shuriken and kunai. She melded into the small trees, only to emerging to strike when his attention was misguided. It took more heckling from Shisui to get her to end that round.

"Why?" Itachi asked, as the two started another match Sasuke's chest heaved, while Kagome was fine though her eyes would occasionally flash with remorse.

"I'm just training her to be prepared. Even if it's not war time anymore, but enemies don't give a shit about rank. She's going to encounter those, it's better for her to trained at my level than at her own." Shisui said as she knocked Sasuke out.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the delay, school is ramping up for finals. I'll be done with this semester on the 14th. I hope to get another chapter out soon because I work on this fanfic when I don't want to work on my essays. Well anyway, I love you guys Ja Ne~


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to it's respected owners. All mistakes are my own.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kagome stared at the confused blue eyes reflected back at her. She placed her hands on the clear, cool surface, and concluded from the ripples that erupted under her hand were from water. Lifting her head, her body lazily following until she was standing.

"Where am I?" This place was water as far as the eye could see. Taking a few steps forward she stopped when she saw her reflection again. Looking up, she saw that they sky had a curve to it. A dome? She went to place her hands on the barrier.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," her hand froze, that voice, "This is only safe part of my mind, you don't need to get lost in the darker areas." She turned around. It couldn't be it was impossible, but the figure remained.

"Dad?" There he stood, his muscular frame easily towering over her, cloaked in a flowing white yukata. Long black hair pulled into a high ponytail. Dark blue eyes staring at her, a small smile on his tan angular face. "How?"

"I never thought you'd get it so soon," he said as he walked closer to offer his hand. Her hand felt so small next to his, she felt her back flair without the pain. "Do you feel it?" There was a small tug at her chakra similar to her vine creatures.

"What is this?" She frowned, when his smile faded to a frown.

"You haven't connected yet," he dropped her hand and turned his back to her, his hand on his stubble covered chin.

"Done what?"

"I should have," he glanced at her over his shoulder, "You've been mastering Wood and Lightning in such a short time," he let out a huff moving his hands to cup his forehead, "I should have waited, but you have Water now," he faced her once more, "I can't return home yet."

"Why? Do you know how much mom misses you or Sota or Naruto or even grandfather," her eyes shone with hurt, "You can't just abandon us."

"I'm not, Kagome," he paused to find the right words, "I'm trapped in a dark place," his eyes stared at the plane he could see beyond the bubble.

"Where? I can get you out," well not her, Shisui would help her. She followed his gaze. "Is it here?" Placing a hand on the barrier, watching the rippling, "I can free you," for the first time calling lightning didn't make her entire arm burn. She raised a fist and let her arm swing into the barrier.

"No, Kagome don't!" She heard behind her as her fist connected.

The light in the bubble dispursted and darkness consumed the space quickly. She watched paralyzed as it ran up her legs. It didn't cause pain, but she felt tears that weren't hers running down her cheeks. Her mind was then bombarded with images and memories of missions. Killing, there were children, mothers, families that her father had torn apart. She saw the masked comrade he had lost. Foreign fears suspended in the space around her. Her family, the village, all of destroyed by a raging grey snake. The snake that was coming for them, for her. Feeling of inadequacy swirled, not being able to protect enough, or provide support. She fell into arms and is cradled to a warm chest apologize whispered continuously.

Lifting her head from his chest she noticed the bubble was back, but there was a darkness that stretched far beyond that. Her body shook, she never wanted to go back there. Whatever that was.

"I'm sorry," strong shaky hands wiped tears from her face. "I can't keep this up. Kagome, I can't come back until you soar." The sanctuary began to crumble apart, and she was pushed away.

Kagome jolted awake, blankets gripped tightly in her hands. Naruto snored softly on the floor. The moon was still high in the sky, it's light illuminating the small room. She extended her chakra, the trees gave her no feedback. Her head fell back on the pillow. What did her father mean? Was he even real? She yawned, it was most likely a stress dream. It had to be, it made no sense. She just wanted to see her father before she met her jounin instructor. Her father, who was... she wasn't going to think about it. She rolled over and tried to fall back asleep.

* * *

Sasuke stopped at the training grounds, he was early. By an hour or so, but he had been restless last night. How could he not be? Kagome had beaten him multiple times. That's not how it was supposed to work. They were meant to be equals with him being a little stronger so that he was able to protect her. How was that going to happen now? What if they got into danger, and she saved him? She'd see him as less, useless. Why would she marry someone so weak?

At that moment a flash of those pale fucking eyes, then Kagome staring at them lovingly. His fist swung out to smash into an innocent tree. He'd kill that bastard before that could happen. He continued his assault on the poor creature, imagining that it was instead Hyuga Neji. His knuckles started to bleed. That asshole, that prodigy who had beaten Kagome in a fight. His hand put a hole in the bark. Before he could deliver another punch his hand was grabbed by a gentle hand. His head snapped to the offender ready to chew their head off. Any hurtful statement dissolved on his tongue as he met concerned blue eyes.

"Your hands are bleeding," she cradled his hands in hers, her chakra flared. Vines sprouted from the hole in the tree to intwine their hands together. The pain faded as the energy worked to heal the damage he caused. He looked at her, this felt right. Her tending to his wounds, he shuffled his feet closer to hers. When she lifted her head, he took the opportunity to slot their lips together. It felt better once he put more pressure behind the kiss.

"Hey, stop that! Keep that away from the training ground," Sasuke ignored the annoying blonde, and went to cup Kagome's face.

"Maybe Naruto is right on this on. Don't want sensei to think our relationship doesn't have boundaries," she unwound their hands, she stepped away with a stretch of her spine. "Speaking of where is he?"

"He might be a little late, unless he's already here," Sasuke's eyes scanned the treeline.

"He's not here, the trees would have told me," she placed a hand on the tree, with an appreciative smile. "He should be here soon."

…

Sasuke sat near Kagome as rested on her elbows with her feet propped on her head. Tired black eyes blinked. He'll never understand how she can make the sharp curve of her spine look relaxing. Even when she was sparring him yesterday, she never tensed her body. Except when Shisui pointed out that she was holding back. His fists began to ball again, he forced them open again. He would get another chance to prove himself.

"He's close," Kagome announced as she rolled to stand, feet arched off the ground. Sometimes Sasuke just wanted to grab her by the heel and plant it firmly on the ground. It always looked like she was showing off. Or holding onto something she'd never be. Would he love her if she was a performer? She'd need his protection if she was. But then again their chances of meeting would have been drastically slim. He'd take her irritating walk pattern, than never knowing her.

"Hey you're late buddy," Naruto yelled much to the Uchiha's annoyance, why was the blonde even here? He lacked the skill to even be a ninja, he was only passed because Kagome almost killed a chunin on his behalf.

"Sorry a black cat walked in my path, so I went a different way," the silver jounin said from behind the orange covered book. His hair was spiked in an odd way, like he was stuck by lighting and never fixed it.

"A black cat, made you a couple hours late?" Kagome asked.

"It happens," their sensei answered.

"Whatever what's our first lesson as full fledge ninjas?" Naruto asked while he crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't call you that so soon,"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked and grabbed his forehead protector, "Isn't this thing like a guarantee?"

"More like a placeholder depending on how this day goes," Sasuke's eyes brows shot up, as the jounin pulled out a clock.

"I've set this to go off at noon," He placed on a log and turned to them with bells held high, "Your goal is to get one of these from me. If you do, you get to officially be genin."

Sasuke started at the bells as they glittered in the sunlight. Only two. There were two, but three f could pass. He looked at Kagome. He needed to get those bells. Failure was not an option, they would not be separated. She needed him. And he had three hours to cement that.

"Start."

He took a page out of Kagome's book and perched on a tree branch, hidden by the branches. He had a good view of his sensei, as the man continued to read his book. She was gone, and he couldn't feel her at all. And Naruto hadn't moved an inch.

"I'm not backing down from you," the blonde declared his finger pointed at the man. Sasuke could have sworn he felt a blood vessel pound irritable against his temple. Why was this idiot on his team? He watched as Naruto charged the man. The sequence was unsure after that, but it ended with Naruto getting a finger shoved in his ass. The silver haired jounin was focused on the little idiot, leaving his side open. He waited until the man's back was to him when he sprang into action. One of his fingers managed to brush against the cool metal, before his wrist was grabbed.

"This is what the second Uchiha heir is capable of?" Kakashi held Sasuke with one hand and Naruto on the other. His one eye looked over them, with something he couldn't describe, before it scanned the tree line.

"Where's your other little teammate?" He asked as his gaze intensified, he was on high alert. Sasuke's jaw gnashed his teeth together with an audible crack. Sensei wasn't focused on him instead looking for Kagome. Who ,as if on command, emerged from the forest. Her eyes were downcast, hair covering her face.

"I see you're also going for the direct approach as well," Kakashi shook his head, "And to think I was most anticipating your approach," The girl didn't speak and only continued to walk closer. She stopped in front of him her hands were clenching and releasing.

"You're going to fight me for your teammates freedom? Or are you going to use me not being able to utilize either of my hands to go for the bells?" Kakashi almost sounded bored.

Kagome mouth split open in a teeth baring smile as she swung her arms forward with a vicious cackle. Her flesh gave way to tree branches and vines. Kakashi was too slow to move, and he was ensnared. He struggled, he could feel himself growing sluggish. His eye widened when he saw the blue and purple flowers that dotted the plant.

"Did I do good mistress? Did I? Did I?" It asked tongue lolling out of its mouth as it jumped in place.

"That you did," Kagome said as she emerged from the tree behind Kakashi bells held above her head.

"What are you going to do with them now?" Kakashi asked as he fought against his binds.

She looked at him, as her monster began to unravel him, before she tossed the bells to her stunned teammates. Sasuke's hand felt cold when he caught it, but his chest was hot. How? What? Why did she have to make it seem so easy?

"You know this means you fail right?" Kakashi asked while he stopped himself from swaying. But eye didn't match his tone, for a moment something lighter passed through his gaze.

"What? She got the bells!" Naruto said and he prepared to fight their teacher.

"Yeah," Sasuke chimed in, "If anything we fail, we didn't contribute to her attempt," he held out his hand with the bell in it, "Kagome take this."

"No, Kagome take mine," Naruto held his hand out.

"I'm not taking your bells," she stepped back, but Sasuke persisted.

"You've worked too hard to go back to the academy," he had too, but not as much she did. As she'll continue to do if she takes the bell. He could take the blunt of his father's disappointment and scorn. He didn't want to even think about what her grandfather would do to her.

"You didn't graduate early because of me, you aren't going back," the idiot had a point, she shouldn't be held back because of them. If they could do one right thing for her.

"Well I guess, I can make an exception," Kakashi's voice immediately got their attention. He held up his hand before they could speak, "I have an idea for another test, but that can happen after some lunch."

"Lunch? How can you think of lunch now?" Naruto asked over his growling stomach.

"Sound decisions can be made while eating," Sasuke tensed when Kakashi pulled out rope, "But there will be a condition. Kagome if you'll follow me," he watched as she walked after him, but he saw the hesitancy in her steps. Their sensei stopped at on the of the three posts, "If you could put your back to this," with quick practiced movements Kagome was bound to the wood.

"Is this revenge for earlier sensei?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No," he turned to Sasuke and Naruto, handing them two bentos he produced out of thin air, "Feel free to eat, but there is one condition. Under no circumstances are you to feed her. If you do then you'll all fail, and none of you will get another chance from me," with that the scarecrow like man vanished.

Sasuke stared at the rice. He hadn't eaten since yesterday, but this meal didn't call to his hunger. Eyes trailed to Kagome, her eyes were vacant as she was probably talking with trees, or whatever she did with them. Birds chirped as the sun beat down on them. His ears heard the rumble deep in her stomach. The situation was deplorable. He had no right to eat, not when the person who held his heart couldn't.

"Sasuke, Naruto, eat," Kagome said as she stared off into the distance.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked as he dragged his chopsticks through his rice.

"Whatever you're thinking isn't worth it," she hung her head letting her hair cover her face, "Destroying your chance at passing isn't worth it, two out of three is better than..."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled as he stood in front of her. Gripping her chin, he lifted her gaze and her eyes took him in. "You're really starting to piss me off. One of us should be tied to this and not you. Stop playing the humble hero." He grabbed a clump of rice with his chopsticks, placing them near her lips. When she pressed her mouth into a thin line, he gripped her jaw in an effort to pry it open. "You know as well as I do, whatever is next will be challenging if you're hungry. And if we fucking fail from feeding you, our sensei can eat my fire. And if you grandfather attempts to harm you, I'll burn him too. I can handle my father. Either outcome won't be pleasant, but it'll be with us together. I'll be damned if we get seperated. Now from the bottom of my heart, open your mouth," he growled, the food passed through stunned lips, "We either pass as a unit or not at all, because dobe and I can't function without you," the next bite taken eagerly.

"You!" they turned to the voice, the sky began to darken, the temperature dropped, smoke rolled across the ground. Sasuke dropped the bento and turned to the enemy Sharingan activated, Naruto flanking his other side "You disobeyed my orders."

"Yeah what of it, we weren't going to just sit there and do nothing," Naruto stated as he extracted a kunai.

"You're going to attack me?" Mirth coursed through the man's voice.

"Depends on the followup you have planned after your entrance," Sasuke mimicked the blonde's action.

"I don't think you'll want to attack me once I say," they tensed as the man cracked his knuckles, "You all pass," he said with a thumb raised.

"What?" Sasuke stared in shock as their sensei pushed past them to cut Kagome's ropes.

"A ninja who only listens to orders at the expense of their teammate isn't worth their title. I learned this from great men, and I'm glad that you hold the same sentiment. I'll see you later when I get your first mission," they watched as the man just walked away with his face buried in the orange covered book.

"Did you know that he was testing our teamwork from the beginning?" Sasuke pointed an accusing finger at his fiance.

"I swear, I didn't," she said with her hands raised, "My attack lining up with your's was by coincidence," they stared at each other, she cupped his face, "Thank you," she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You're my responsibility, your life and well being are my main concern," flowed out of his mouth and his face flushed. Why did he say that? It was supposed to implied, through actions. Words were used only by cowards. Oh no, his heart thumped against his rib cage. He was such a-

"Hey, how about we go get food? I can't let my hero starve," she took his hand into her's and tugged him along to the busy streets of Konoha. He stared at their hands content as Naruto trailed after them.

* * *

Hey, well there it is. I was worried about making most of it in Sasuke's POV, but I was told that in one of my original works that shifting the POV constantly doesn't add to the reader's experience. But even if I hadn't written it from his perspective, the chapter would still have focused on Sasuke. And don't worry the conflict over his inferiority in the relationship is only starting, of course. I hope that it was overall, it was a good read. And I hoped that you had a good holidays and a happy new year. I love you, Ja Ne~


	18. Chapter 18

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to it's respected owners. All mistakes are my own, especially today. I'm a sleepy person. I didn't think that I was going to post this month. I was going to try to tackle the entire Zabuza arc in on chapter, but I decided against that. More thoughts at the end.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Target acquired," Naruto said into his mouth piece, as he peered from behind a tree. The target darted from bush to bush in a zigzag.

"It's going for the phone pole," Sasuke watched as the blur scattered up the pole, little claws leaving small scratched along the pole.

"I'm on it," Kagome scaled the structure and followed the cat as it ran across the power lines. She crouched down with a hand offered in an effort to attract the orange blob of an animal. That thing looked too much like Buyo for her liking. With practiced steps she tipped along the powerline. The cat hissed at her teeth bared, back arched, hair angled in every direction.

"C'mere you little idiot," hand offered toward the frustrated animal. She retracted her offer to avoid sharp claws, it offered another hiss before scampering to the next pole. Knees balanced on the wire, she inched forward.

"Be careful," her sensei's voice came through the ear piece. What wasn't careful about shimmying along a powerline on one's hands and knees? She reached out her hand in offering and held her body still, the only movement was from the wind whipping her hair around her face. This time the cat meowed at her. Moments passed, Kakashi was on the wire behind her, with Sasuke and Naruto on either side. Her hand was about to drop when the cat surged forward with a graceful step, only to slam its face into her hand with a loud purr.

"That's it, I'm friendly," She sat back on her knee, as the other hung. Coaxing the cat into her arms didn't take long. Standing with the lump in her grasp without causing distress was tricky. Once she was standing she reached another issue. How was she getting down? It was a good four story jump, and there was no way she could make it without getting her throat clawed out. She felt the cat kneading her sweater. Supporting the animal in her left arm, she shrugged her way out the garment. The cat hissed in warning as it was swaddled by the fabric.

"I'm coming down with the target," Jumping down didn't go as planned as the cat began to get free. She landed with a roll, cat gripped tightly to her chest.

"Target acquired," she said through grit teeth as the cat imbedded it's claws into her collarbone.

"I got it," Naruto grabbed the cat but that made it even more angry. After being furiously scratched, Sasuke took the creature into his arms. It immediately calmed down and purred into his chest.

"You okay?" he asked, and Kagome nodded as she placed a hand over the cuts on her chest.

"That cat's evil," her brother said but he was promptly ignored by his other teammate while Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder.

After the turned in their mission they could see why the malicious creature ran away to begin with. They watched as an elderly woman who was a bit on the heavy side and wore an eye bleeding amount of pink; practically strangling the cat to her chest. All the while thanking them with a high pitched voice.

"There's a group of children that need to be watched, or would you rather harvest herbs?" The Hokage read from the papers in his hand before he looked up, pipe hanging from his mouth.

"Neither old man, when are we going to see some real action," Naruto grabbed his headband, "We didn't earn these to only do dumb chores around the village."

"Starting genin only receive Rank D missions, if you prove yourselves you could have a C-rank mission in a couple more months," Iruka said with a bright smile, while the Hokage smoked his pipe.

"Hokage-sama, with much respect I think my team can handle a mission of a little higher caliber," Kagome froze after the sentence left her mouth. Why was she being so forward? Well she was tired of the snoozefest missions they kept getting. Shisui didn't push her to her limits for her to waste them on babysitting kids or catching cats. Hokage-sama's gaze wasn't helping the slight unease she felt for backing Naruto's statement.

"There is one mission, it's an escort to the Land of Waves. It's a C-ranked mission, so no enemies are expected. It should be a smooth, easy mission," Kagome smiled, though it wavered as her back marking flared to life. Why would that happen now? It stopped by the time their escort was escorted into the room by an ANBU.

Their mask was shaped like a weasel with a red triangle coming down the forehead. The haircut was familiar. She split her attention as the Hokage introduced the rude drunkard they were escorting. That high collar couldn't be standard edition. With ANBU their high collars usually looked like it was painted on their skin. But there was space, like a cone, an Uchiha? It was until they were about to leave that another ANBU joined the other. The animal shape was hard to distinguish, it was feline themed. The hair she could place anyway, curls that defied gravity, she was certain it was Shisui. Then the other's identity came to mind, it had to be Itachi. When she turned her attention fully on the Hokage, he gave off an eager vibe. Before she could dwell on it, they were dismissed.

"I can't believe that we're getting a mission outside the village," Naruto said voice giddy.

"I know," Kagome smiled, "Aren't you excited?" She asked as she nudged Sasuke.

"Hn." Was all she got, she could tell though even if his face was schooled that he was happy about it. Before she could press she felt a presence following them. The other two either didn't notice or care. Then she looked to Kakashi, his face was buried in his orange covered book. His form didn't give indication that he noticed the presence. She felt the tingle of her Wood Release. Ever since she had gained water, activating the other elemental release didn't hurt, the skin just felt sensitive.

Her eyes dulled as plants fed her information, she scanned the many angles. She grabbed Sasuke's hand so she didn't get lost or run into people. Until she spotted a figure that kept to the rooftops. The person was wearing ANBU clothing. They had a short stature, short chopped black hair, gaps in armor revealed almost translucent pale skin. The person was either a woman or someone around their age, which couldn't right. Maybe she was being paranoid. There was no way, the ninja was following them. Right? She dwelled on the shadow as she walked with Sasuke. Naruto walked home. She would have gone with him, but her grandfather insisted that she spend more time in the Uchiha compound.

She wouldn't mind it, but they didn't hide their distaste for her being in their walls. Some of the men from the police station had taken to watching when she trained with Shisui. Taking any and every failure as a chance to scoff at her existence. They thought her abilities were cute, but had no practical use. Her wood creatures were numerous and stable but flammable. Her lightning strikes were just light shows. Her flexibility and dancelike fighting style suited more for the bedroom than a battlefield. Even when she had used a water release powerful enough to reduce Shisui's fireball into steam, they called it a fluke. She couldn't win. Having a record of misconduct also didn't help her case.

The ANBU stopped following once they entered, but she kept her sight on it. Her eyes snapped back to the sight in front of her when something hit her forehead. Eyes crossed as they followed the expanse of muscular arm to the familiar black high collared shirt. Shisui smiled down at her. She flexed her hand and felt the residual heat of a hand no longer there. Looking past him she saw Sasuke give her a wave as he walked away with Itachi.

"You need to stop walking around blind, and pay attention to your surroundings," He said as he used his hand to roll her head around. She grabbed his arm and with swift fingers tapped out 'Followed...ANBU', before she pushed his arm away with a huff. His demeanour didn't change, except he folded his arms above his head as red eyes lazily observed the area.

"I heard you got your first mission outside the village," he said as he turned to walk towards a training ground. Kagome learned pretty quickly that at least fifty percent of the compound was training areas.

"Yeah, I'm excited for the change of pace," she said, but her mood didn't increase as they approached the Konoha Military Police Force building, "Why don't we train by the river?"

"You'll earn the clan's respect quicker if you train around them," he said as he held the door open for her, "Also don't need you spacing out and almost killing us again."

"I said I was sorry," she looked back at him with a pout.

"And I accepted, but,"

"Shisui are heading to the training grounds? Because I could a few rounds after all the paperwork," a tall man, dressed in a dressed in flak jacket with a lieutenant band around his arm, stepped out from behind a desk. He stopped the permanent frown on his face deepening when he noticed Kagome. Uchiha Inabi, one of the most vocal about his disapproval of her. Dark eyes that showed so much disgust at her mere existence.

"Actually, I was" he said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Would you like to join us?"

"No, I'd rather not share space with that feeble child," Kagome bit her cheek to stop the insult from tumbling out. She'd been called worse.

' _That worm wouldn't last in my flames.'_

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder. Maybe that was someone, because it couldn't be. Shisui started to talk, though his voice was stifled.

' _It's not like anyone here would talk to you. I say burn down their precious compound, show them the true Will of Fire.'_

' _Stop.'_ She didn't need this right now. She tried to concentrate on the conversation The amount of Uchiha around them had multiplied and she didn't know why.

' _I'm a flame that will not be ignored any longer.'_

"Kagome, you alright?" she looked at Shisui and just nodded as she felt a familiar dull searing ache but this time focused on her left leg. "Hope you don't mind Inabi and a couple other offices will be joining us."

The field was big enough that everyone to have their own space. But that's not what happened. Shisui picked an area for them and the rest loitered in a lazy circle around them. Their eyes gaze them away, Sharingan's blazing waiting for any mistake.

"We'll start like normal," Shisui said as he set an alarm clock, placing it on a ledge the cut off the patio like area that was behind the building.

Kagome slipped into her fighting stance, and could hear the jeers starting. She had around fifteen minutes to hand a hit, if she didn't they would train until she couldn't stand. And if she did manage to him, she wasn't sure because she's never done it. She's come close, but only because he had been teasing her.

' _I could burn the smug looks off their faces.'_

' _Stop, they're specialty is fire.'_ She called upon her elemental releases.

' _How can we help mistress?'_ She didn't respond right handed extended to grab for the bow that emerged from the ground.

"Haven't seen this in awhile," he said as he cracked his knuckles. It was her weapon of choice. She knew it alienated her further in front of shurikenjutsu users, but lightning danced and cracked around her left hand begged to be used.

"I wanted to try something different," the bow was shouldered for her to use later. She had a plan, and hopefully it would work today. Charging fast fist raised, she faked out when he held out his flat palm in an effort to stop her. Vaulting off his wrist and with a twist of her body, feet planted firmly on his back. She jumped off and let a small grin grace her lips at the dusty footprint on the back of Shisui's shirt before he shushin'd away. Swinging her leg down for a kick, not feeling disappointment as it went through the remnants of his illusion.

They fell into the pattern of rapid punches, kicks, and blocks. She flipped to regain her footing, when she noticed his hands moving through hand signs.

' _Yes, finally bring on the flames.'_ A force overcame her, feet that refused to move. She watched with wide eyes as reds and yellows clashing in a dance of destruction and heat. It was an alluring sight. Her leg felt like it was igniting. So full of passion, unashamed, beautiful. As it was about to hit, the spell broke. The searing sensation dulled.

A wide arcing somersault kept her from being hit. She continued to weave around the trees to avoid the flames, even resorting to ducking under them to avoid them. Everytime she felt the heat, her body pulsed with joy. She had to push herself to avoid being hit.

' _Let yourself be consumed.'_ the voiced purred as she narrowly avoided another burst of fire.

"I told you anything she accomplished was by accident," she didn't know who said that and she didn't want to.

"You know Shisui, probably lied to her about how strong she was,"

"Poor little girl, she wouldn't last a minute outside the village," There was a nasty chortle they shared.

She bit her cheek as her bow slipped from her shoulder. She had half a mind to aim this shot at her unwanted audience.

' _Then why don't you?'_

Bounding up the closest tree that wasn't on fire, string drawn tight. With one final leap, above the tree line she fired. The bolt released took on the form of a dragon, it gave off a mighty roar as it headed for Shisui. As expected he shushin'd away, leaving behind clones. She could feel his chakra from behind the tree she'd jumped from, two could play that game. Falling to the ground her bow, lost it's ridge state to form a whip. She didn't brace herself for impact. There were gasps in shock as her body broke down into flower petals.

The white petals with pink specks floated on the wind. This was not a trick of genjutsu, she discovered this by accident in one of her rare moments of clumsiness. She fell from one of the highest aerial silks in the gymnastics center. She hadn't secured her foot, and she had been prepared for the hard impact. Imagine her surprise when she had a moment of weightlessness and was on the ground without anything wrong. With some experimentation she learned neat trick, that her powers could still be used. Lightning ripped through the petals, piercing the clones.

She rolled as she took solid form, markings on her back activated, whip lashed towards her sensei's position. As he jumped away the splintering wood, she went through a series of hand signs. With a quick apology to the earth, water drained from all the plants leaving them brittle and withered. It formed free floating bubbles of water

"Tornado of Water," she called, bubbles crashed together whirling madly into a sprout. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Shisui with the footprint on his back. The vortex gained velocity and mass as the last of the water melded in. Over head storm clouds rolled in fat with the rumbles of thunder. She took a moment to relish in the hopefully stunned silence from her observers.

' _I can't wait until you harness me with such finesse.'_

With a tilt of her head the vortex ripped through the area towards the older man. As Shisui focused his attention on avoiding the sprout, her whip wrapped around her waist as she balled

her fists. She rushed forward using the water as cover, the sport lashed out with wispy appendages to distract him. With a feeling that he was mostly concentrated on not getting hit, she charged lightning illuminating the growing darkness. Excitement was short lived as his chest puffed before he released a mighty fire ball. Steam consumed the field, that quickly shifted to thick fog. She stopped, she couldn't see far in front of her. Panic rose in her chest when she didn't get feedback from any plant life. She cursed to herself, she had killed them for this. She felt Shisui, faintly, but he was there.

Before she gave up, anxious clouds rumbled. She reached up a hand to call to them. The response was muffled. She felt that it released it's cargo, but the bolts did little if any help. Actually it was none because the light being reflected by the fog blinded her. Letting out a small gasp in pain, she rubbed her eyes in an effort to soothe them. She heard it before she saw it. The whoosh of intense flames. She tripped over her foot that was rooted to the ground, she groaned as her butt hit the ground. Eyes squinted as she braced herself for the impact. She felt the pressure of flame, the heat, the suffocating loss of oxygen, but there was no burn.

She gawked in awe at the flames that surrounded her. They were beautiful, but why wasn't she at the very least singed. Shisui was calling her name but it was muffled by the sounds of fire. She felt him come closer. The fire swirled from the intenses reds and yellows to varying degrees of blue. She winced as the sock and shoe on her left leg was burned away. Black marking etched flames that started at her ankle curling around her calf stopping at a curve above her knee. Staring at the marking in awe, the fire broke apart. It swirled in front of her, before it floated to the ground and took the shape of a bird.

' _I'm yours to use, mistress. May your passion guide me.'_ With extended wings, it let out a caw before the blue flames dissipated. The clouds rolled away, sunlight flitted to the ground again. On the log the clock's shrill alarm alerted the field that the fifteen minutes was up. It was cut off by a fist banging the button with too much force.

"What is going on out here?" the voice commanded everyone's attention. They turned to look at a disgruntled Uchiha Fugaku.

"Just a little training," Shisui was the first to answer.

"I know why you are here. But why are the rest of you?" Most of the remaining Uchiha hung their head, "I come down to check for reports and all my active officers aren't on the floor," They took the hint and scurried off back to their posts. However they stopped short of the door as he turned his attention onto her. His Sharingan locked onto her leg, "When?"

"A couple minutes ago," she said as she did a backflip to stand.

"Hn," He crossed his arms, and used the arm on top to gesture to the area. She looked and remembered. Crouching down she channeled her chakra into the ground, she didn't have to look up to know when everything had been restored. There was a feeling of ease. When she was done, he placed a hand on her shoulder to usher her to his office. As she sat in the wooden chair that was in front of a desk that had several piles of high stacked papers.

"That was quite the show you put on," he said, "I wasn't aware you had progressed so much. I heard that you were able to beat Sasuke. But you were giving Shisui a run for his money," he frown lines lost their intensity, it wasn't a smile, but it was close as she'd seen so far.

"He still outsmarted me,"

"Of course he did. He's an older prodigy, but an impressive attempt nonetheless." He reached for a book that was hidden by a pile. She recognized it as the one she stole from the archives a couple months ago. "I was going to return this as soon as I confiscated it, but it proved to be an interesting read. You're grandfather and father have done a disservice to the Higurashi name they've established in Konoha," she pressed her hand flat against her shorts, she felt anger as the marking on her leg flared to life. She looked up when Fugaku let out a deep chuckle. A couple stacks on his desk were lit a flame by blue flames.

She wasn't how but she got them to end just like they started out of nothing. Smoke from the ember of scorched papers rose in the office. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, just confirming something I read. I knew that it wouldn't be a fire I couldn't contain, what's a few lost papers?" He gathered them in his hands and dumped them into the wire bin beside his desk. "I would like to over see you're training with Fire Release," he raised a hand making her bite back her comment. "If there's anyone who can help you control fire, I am the best teacher."

* * *

Alright there we go. This did not go the way I thought it was going to or what I had planned. I was going to just write to the entire Zabuza arc in one chapter. Around page five I realized that it wasn't going to happen. Because one of two things was going to happen either a)where I have something longer than chapter fourteen but less cohesive and jointed as I flesh out relationships and powers, or b)there'd still be a pacing issue but also I lose my steam like I did after chapter fourteen and won't be able to get to the Chunin Exams. Which I also planned to bang out in two stocky long chapter. I don't want to drag out these arcs because this is where people tend to stop and I don't want to be one of them. So I will get them done in a timely fashion in long chapters, I'm going to limit the Zabuza arc (including this chapter to three chapters) and the Chunin Exam to six at the most to factor in the quest for Jiraya and the rest of the month gap and the invasion. I can't wait to get through these parts because I have things planned, I just need to get passed this.


	19. Chapter 19

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer:Still broke but please enjoy. Any mistakes are mine, especially now because I need to go to sleep. If you see any glaring ones please tell me and I'll fix it. Because I can't see it right now. But I had to get this done now. So please enjoy.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke held in his urge to pace back and forth. He had been waiting at the entrance of the compound for Kagome. She was usually here by now. The sun was moments from being replaced by the moon. Were she and Shisui still training? He felt something in the pit of his being burn at the notion. It wasn't like she needed to train so late. Walking her home was their only time to spend together. Time that was limited, between doing so called missions and training. Was it too much to ask? Was she hurt? That had to be the only way. He balled his fists, if one of his clansmen was the cause he'd...his hands fell limp. He'd do nothing. He wouldn't be able to do anything to defend her from them. His clansmen wouldn't be scared of his glare like he'd do to his old classmates when they made fun of her. He couldn't almost hit them with a fireball if they persisted.

"Patience, ototou," Itachi said while he leaned against the tree. Sasuke had forgotten he was even there.

"What if she's hurt?" he blurted out, "And I can't be there to defend her."

"She's more capable than you think," Itachi said even though Sasuke didn't need to be told that.

"I know that, but what if," he stopped as he felt his forehead being poked.

"You worry too much," his aniki said. His chest puffed, his aniki didn't understand. Their otou-san told him last night that he had to start proving himself as an Uchiha but also a protector. He noticed that those calm dark eyes weren't on him, but something behind him.

He turned his head away and the hand fell away. Sharingan activated, he catalogued her disheveled appearance. Hair hung freely around her face mostly concealing it. Her sweater was missing, which wasn't a surprise. Shisui had made it his mission to destroy them. But most alarming was the single leg that was bare. Her other was covered by her usual high socks and shoe. He ran towards her forgetting about the cool almost indifferent composure he was supposed to uphold.

"What happened?" he clasped one hand on her shoulder, and used to other to sweep her hair away from her face.

"I can use fire now," she said with a shrug.

"I wouldn't say it so casually. She was literally on fire," Shisui said from behind her, his hand propped on his hip.

"You were what?" Sasuke asked and he held her at a distance.

"It's not that big of a deal. It happened, it's over. Can you walk me home?" There was something in her voice. It sounded off, and her eyes were vacant. Though he didn't have to be told twice. He interlaced their hands and with a quick nod goodbye to Shisui, he led her away.

"Are you alright?" They had walked a fair distance away from the compound. He didn't mind the silence but Kagome's eyes were still vacant.

"I think," he was shocked because, it wasn't her voice. It was multiple voices layered and overlapping. Kagome grabbed her head and began to blink rapidly. "I'm sorry, they're distressed," it was her normal voice.

"Do they do this often?" He hated that he had to ask because, he should know. But again they didn't get time outside of this routine walk. And when they did walk it was light conversation.

"No," She pauses with a gasp and crouches while holding her head, "They weren't this active before this afternoon," her voice faded away as her eyes glazed over once more.

"Kagome?" the only sound she let out was a whimper, he crouched beside her and placed a hand on her back.

"We're fine," the multiple voice answered, her eyes switched between several colors before stopping on an almost blinding blue, "Give us a moment," the voice held a voice of authority but was lightness to it. It was a few moments before she gasped loudly and her eyes faded back to normal.

"What just happened?" She stared off and slowly blinked her eyes.

"I," she leaned her head against his chest. "She's silent and they were trying to coax her," He stared at her with a look of concern. He didn't know what to do. The Sharingan was infinely let's complicated then whenever she tried to explain her kekkei genkai. He was brought of his thoughts when she pressed her lips to his. "Let's not think about it," He furrowed his eyebrows, The moon is very beautiful tonight," He would agree, but he didn't want to talk about the moon. He walked to be helpful, like Shisui or even his father.

"Yes," he agreed and gave her another kiss, "Let's get you home," he said as they stood up together hands interlaced.

"Yeah, but how about we take out time? We won't be missed for a while," she tugged him on his hand to guide him towards a part "Fireflies have started to hatch." He couldn't find it in himself to turn her down. His family would question him, but he'd deal with that later. After all the moon was quite bright and fireflies were fun to watch.

* * *

The sun was still low in sky as Team Seven congregated by the gates. Kagome stifled her yawn behind her hand. Sleep did not come to her last night. Everytime she closed her eyes she had been plagued by visions of her dad. He would reach for her and his lips would move to form words. But she couldn't move, her limbs were weighed down by pressure. Whenever she opened her mouth only for it to be flooded. Water slithered down her throat to coat her lungs with an intense burn. As black edged her vision, her body sputtered for the need of air. Her dad's blurred form would pull away, she'd wake up with a start. And that happened again and again. Until the last time her dad managed to touch her, but instead of pulling her away from the pressure. He applied more and more. It was unbearable and cold. Her back markings flared. It hurt.

"What's the matter with the girl?" the drunken slurred speech drew her out of her memories. She looked up to see her team's eyes trained on her. Asking questions, wondering if she was truly able to handle this mission. The spirits gave an outcry to see if she needed her help. They knew why she was like this, but they could only to so much.

"I'm fine, we should get going," she gripped the edge of her sleeves out of habit.

"Kagome if you unable to," Kakashi started.

"I'm fine, we can go," she said while maintain eye contact with him. She wasn't losing her nerve. Whatever was wrong with her had nothing to do with this mission. The look of uncertainty she got from her sensei was not lost on her. Her turned from her and with a gesture over his shoulder they were off.

The trip was boring so far. The sun was close to cooking them alive. Her head was filled with voices that hadn't stopped talking. They had been trying to coax her water spirit to communicate with them, but she was distant. She could feel her on the edge of her conscious, she could draw power from her but there wasn't the same connection as with her other elements.

' _I wish the sun was hotter, don't you mistress.'_ Flame sai.

'No, that would make us more miserable," before she could continue the conversation, a reflection of light hit her eye. Squinting her eyes she saw a puddle. A puddle? That couldn't be right, it was too hot for this to still be here. She looked at her teammates, they just walked by and didn't seem to notice it. But the bridge builder saw it, and there was an extra line of sweat over his brow.

It happened fast. Two heavily armoured rogue ninjas sprang from the water. Spiked chains wrapped around their sensei, his body was shredded before their horrified eyes. Before she had a moment to panic, Shisui's teaching slammed to the forefront of her thinking.

"Naruto, Sasuke guard the bridge builder," she didn't know if it was her tone or because of their own shock. But they followed her command without complaint.

"Aw, does the little genin think she could fight us?" One of them asked through his metal gas mask.

She didn't say anything as lightning danced around one arm, while a vine whip in the other. Fighting them was painfully easy compared to training with Shisui. These poor excuses for ninjas lacked any form of close range defense. Making it easy for her whip to wrap around their necks one of their neck, yanking thier body closer to wrap her legs around his neck for a satisfying other ran from her to go for the bridge maker, but her whip caught his ankle. As he fell, she pounced, her lightning charged fist speared through his armor. The body fell limp as she extracted her bloodied hand.

A silence fell over the group. Kagome pulled a rag from one of her pouches to wipe the blood from her hand. She had just killed, and it had been painfully easy. Blood still seeped from one of them as rigor mortis began to set in. They had killed rats in class, and told killing was required in most missions outside the village. Their attention snapped to the woods were they head slow clapping.

"I must admit, I didn't think you guys would be able to handle a fight," Kakashi voice said from behind them. They turned to look at him all bewildered.

"Wait, I thought those goons killed you," Naruto pointed an accusatory finger at their sensei.

"If they had, I would be a horrible jounin. I knew that they were there," he stated with a bored shrug as he walked past the blond to stand in front of Kagome, "You did good, you handled the situation the best out of your team. I must say you proved me wrong," he clapped her shoulder while he walked past. Kagome arched an eyebrow in confusion. They watched as their sensei did a series of hand signs before placing his palms on the ground to create a crater large enough for the two bodies. He piled the corpses in and with the same signs covered them with earth.

"I think that should do it," he turned his gaze onto Tazuna. "This isn't just an escort mission, is it?" Kakashi had had his suspicions because there was a tendency for those requesting a C-Rank escort to understate their importance.

"No," the man dropped his head, "I lied, but for good reason. I'm in charge of bridge that needs to be built. If not my village and everyone near will either starve or be drafted into Gato's business to survive," he spat the last part out.

"Gato?" Sasuke asked. If this man meant trouble or put them in more danger. He looked at Kagome who had her bloodied hands clenched in her sleeves. As proud as he was, he felt the familiar pit of jealousy smolder. He was just as capable as her. But he froze. His shoulders stiffened, this was not the way he wanted to start his display of being a protector. If he couldn't take control when they were attacked by a few bandits, he shook his head. He'd prove himself next time.

"He's a filthy gangster who has a monopoly over trade. I'm sorry I lied but no one would have taken a B rank for a bridge that didn't benefit Konoha," he dropped his head, "If you want to turn back, I understand."

"Are you kidding? This is our first real mission and we aren't leaving because you're in danger," Naruto stated with firmly planted feet, "Who know maybe I'll take down the next guy. Kagome's not the only one who can defend you," Tazuna let out a pitiful chuckle as he ran a hand down his face.

"You either have very competent or exceedingly insane team," he said with appreciation.

"It's a little of both," Kakashi said with a shrug as he offered another rag to Kagome.

* * *

Kagome hadn't stopped staring at her hand. Kakashi had helped wipe most of the blood off but, it was still there. Caked and browned in her the cracks of her nails, the smell of iron that assaulted her senses, and she swore her hands were still a bit sticky. The many lessons at the academy never told her about this. The pit, the odd satisfaction that she could take a life but, the fear that she could take more. She was startled out of her thoughts when her hip was bumped.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. He hadn't been able to talk to her but, he had noticed that she had fallen back while they were walking.

"I'm fine, I think," she answered as he tried to interlace their hands but, she pulled her hands away. This wasn't the time. They needed to look professional. The bridge builder was already unsure of his safety. She didn't want it to decrease more because Sasuke was showing a preference for her and her wellbeing.

"I think you should flank Tazuna-san on the left, it's open for attack," she said unintentionally bruising the Uchiha's pride with her command.

"I'm keeping an eye on it. We're close enough that I can move into place if needed," Sasuke puffed his chest out in defiance. He would not be scolded. He wasn't supposed to be taking orders from his fiance, "Just because you assumed leader for one fight doesn't make your word law."

"I know it doesn't. I was just making a suggestion. It would make us look more prepared for an attack," she said.

"And I was just saying that I can handle that spot if needed," he said and straightened his spine in an effort to mimic his father's stance that made people respect his word. Though his attempt was wasted as Kagome didn't even bother to look at him. If anything she looked annoyed.

She didn't even bother to respond to her teammate as she marched forward to flank the open part of their formation. If Sasuke wasn't going to do it, she would. She didn't like to the tone he had just now. It didn't sound like Sasuke it sounded like it could have been any Uchiha man. The arrogance that berated her because she was an outsider and thus lesser than them.

An odd tension formed over the group. It wasn't awkward or stifling, it was anticipation. Naruto and Sasuke wanted another chance to prove themselves as ninja. The blond's hand twitched near his holster every time something rustled in the bushes. A single tomoe spun in the Uchiha's Sharingan as he looked for any potential threats. Kagome was getting feedback. She hoped Kakashi noticed that they were being followed by three presences. One of them she recognized as the ANBU that followed her yesterday. But the other two she wasn't sure about.

"Take this," Naruto yelled making every stand at attention as he hurled a kunai at a bush. Everyone watched tense, but it quickly eroded as a snow white bunny hopped out of the underbrush.

"Nice going, dobe," Sasuke said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What's a white rabbit doing out here?" Kakashi asked as it hopped past them. It was the middle of spring.

"It could be someone's pet," Kagome said, that rabbit wasn't going to hurt anything. But there wasn't a home around for miles. Could it belong to the ANBU?

"Everyone down," Kakashi yelled, Naruto helped the bridge builder get down, and Sasuke grabbed Kagome while he fell and used his body to shield her upper half. Over head there was a whoosh of a massive blade, followed by a thunk. With cautious movements they looked up to see a tall man with greyish skin who had intimidating muscles.

"They sent children to protect you," the man's voice was muffled behind the bandages that covered the lower half his face. Kakashi's eyes widened as he recognized the man, without hesitation he lifted his headband to reveal a matured Sharingan.

"Well I'm honored the infamous Copycat Ninja is my opponent," the man stepped off the sword.

"Everyone protect the bridge maker," they followed his order forming a triangle around the man. Naruto and Sasuke had kunai drawn, crouched low ready to pounce. Kagome activated all her markings but her back flared horribly. She winced at the pain. It hadn't done that in a while.

' _Close…'_ she heard faintly under the other voices. Her eyes widened as thick fog wisped across the ground.

"You think this little formation will stop me?" His deep voice said from behind them.

Zabuza had his sword ready to strike down the genin closest to him, which happen to be the girl. It would be a shame to cut her down, she was cute. But he needed to get paid. What he didn't expect was for her dance around his sword and use it as leverage to aim a kick at his head. He caught the ankle, but she had another surprise. Taking advantage that he still held his sword in his other hand, she twisted and punched at his head it a lightning charged fist. Not enough to kill, but enough to cause momentary confusion. The roar he gave off sufficed, the fact that he hand fell from his sword worked as well.

"Move," she ordered to her team, as she used his moment of confusion to flip so that she sat on his shoulders. Gripping his neck with her thighs, raising her arms lightning dancing between her palms. Before she could swing them down, her arms were grabbed as she was flung away. Zabuza waited for her spine to snap from the impact. Though this girl had more surprises as her body molded into the tree.

"I seem to have underestimated the quality of genin that Konoha can produce. Was she top of her class? The most lethal?" He asked, his mouth was almost salivating. To think he was going to fight and kill the Copycat Ninja but whoever this girl was as well. He dodged a punched directed at him as a fierce Sharingan stared him down.

"Leave her out of this, your fight is with me. Her's is to protect the bridge builder," Kakashi said, Kagome emerged from the tree. She only seemed to interest the rogue even more because now she held a bow in her hands.

"You're right, I'll take you out. Then the girl, then give the little worms a chance," he said and there was a flurry of fists and feet clashing.

"Are you insane?" Naruto asked while Kagome crouched in front of the Tazuna with her bow poised to shoot an arrow.

"No, I just acted," she said as she followed the fight. Their sensei was copying the man's water jutsu. Something about the fight was calling to her, but she would stay and protect the bridge builder until she was needed.

"And that could have gotten you killed," Sasuke snarled he had a kunai gripped tightly in his hand. Why was she like this today? They watched in horror as Kakashi was tricked by a water clone and encased in a Water Prison Technique.

"Well would you look at this, didn't think you'd fall for that simple trick," Kakashi glared at the man who was holding him in place, "Now to finish the other's," his eyes focused on Kagome.

"Team get Tazuna-san and run, this is a shadow clone and can't go to far from the original," Kakashi said though his eyes looked slightly panicked.

"We can't run what do we do?" Naruto asked quietly as they shuffled closer to Tazuna.

"We fight," Sasuke said as he gripped his kunai tighter.

"We all can't go at once," Kagome said as she began to stand, "I think I can feel the original," it was faint, but there was an occasional flare when the clone needed more chakra, "Naruto can you make your shadow clones so that they can surround Tazuna-san. Once you do that you and Sasuke can rush the clone to overwhelm it," it was something Shisui had taught her.

"And you?" Sasuke asked irritated that she was ordering them around again, but there was little they could do. He had his own plans, but they left the bridge builder defenseless. So he'd go with this for now.

"I'm going after the real one, try to break his concentration further to get the clone to disappear," she said.

"That's not very safe," they said in unison.

"I know, but I have the best chance to hold him off until Kakashi is freed," though her voice was confident, she knew there was a large possibility that she would die. But she didn't want to retreat. If they went back to Konoha with a failure they'd never live it down. She'd never live it down. This was her time to prove herself and she would. Once Naruto created the clones she leapt away from the group. Flitting through trees until she stopped behind the rogue.

He was on alert, but he hadn't noticed her yet. Focused she funneled her chakra into the area, each tree gave a creak before a plethora of whips and vines broke through their bark. He managed to avoid most them and sliced through the rest. The only whip that hit him was the one she lashed out as she jumped from the tree.

"You are either brave or stupid to fight me alone," he said as he raised his sword.

"I'm not alone," her hand planted to the ground her the tree bent and groaned once more to form a small army of plant monsters.

"Impressive, but I can cut down these twigs," he said while swinging his sword. It made contact and cut through. His satisfaction was short lived as the creature reformed and trapped his sword inside itself. Kagome smiled as she kept up her concentration. She had been working on making them more resilient to attacks. They could still be burned, but they only fire they would come in contact with was her's. Fire spiraled around her whip as she lashed it out, flame birds formed from the embers and flew at him. Before she could go for her lightning attack, she felt a wave of exhaustion like she hadn't felt in a long time. Not since she first got her Wood spirits.

She tried to maintain her composure, but her chakra drained out of the creatures and they reverted back to their original state. The flame evaporated, her whip crumbled and she gripped her head. Everything felt heavy and the world was spinning. She gasped as she was lifted her throat.

"I see you are out of little tricks. I must admit you had me going," he chuckled as she kicked at him and he just tightened his grip, "But I see you haven't learned your limits yet, little genin.

Kagome gripped helpless at his arm, trying to call for anything. But she couldn't, she was so tired. Was this how she died? She waited. She wouldn't cry. Because she'd never see Sota again. Or dance with Momma. Or train with Naruto and Sasuke or Shisui. Or see her father when he finally returned. She'd stay strong, she brought this on herself and she would not give the enemy the privilege of seeing her cry. Why was she moving? She could hear the faint rushing of water. Felt the pull from her back. Heard what she thought was her teammates calling her name. Finally she felt the plunge. The one her father had shown her. Water rushed down her throat, but she didn't have the energy. Water? Why didn't she come to her?

' _Are you calling for me?'_

' _Have I not before?' she asked as her heart began to slow down._

' _Only superficially, I'm much too complex to be called on a whim. Is there something you need?'_

' _I don't want to die,'_

' _I'm told that one a lot,' she felt a touch to her head, 'But maybe,' the touch moved to her back, 'Interesting, I haven't flown in so long. I only seem to fall,"_

' _I like flying,' her body felt like it was full of water, that she would be lulled to sleep by the thing killing her._

' _I'm not killing you, I'm simply testing your body to see if you're worth commanding me. To hold me is much more extensive than the other's. I'm a part of you, of everyone and everything. I'm quite useful' the hands travel her body in a way that trace her chakra channels, or was it her circulatory system? 'Last time someone was able to command me fully was your father. If you were to give me an order right this minute what would it be?"_

' _I want you to let me have the freedom to escape this,'_

' _I could lend you a bit of my strength, just to see if you can wield me. If you can't I'll never come back and you'll never be complete. But if you can, I'll teach you my ways and all my secrets.'_

' _I accept,' it couldn't hurt and she'd get to live._

Kagome had never felt more aware of her body than she did at that moment. She could feel her systems the way they moved. Her body wasn't sluggish, it still felt heavy from the water. Her hand touched the arm holding her down. Blood pumped through veins and arteries, blood was the way it was because of water. At her will the blood stopped moving. The hand released her.

She emerged from the water, the gasps from her team flooded her senses. But what she could see now garnered her attention. The man that had been sent attack to them. She could feel the rush of water in his body. Raising a hand and balling her fist to pull at the flow. He fell to his knees and clutched at his chest. But before she could any further damage it stopped.

' _Ah-ah-ah, that's cheating. You're pulling from my knowledge. Use me, harness me the way you know how to and I'll be yours.'_

The water from her back made a move at her back, seeping out of her skin forming wings. With a push she took to the air. Her hands moved through a sequence of hand signs. Water from the river rose into the air. It created a bow.

' _How elegant,'_

Drawing back the string the water manifested into a spear, which she shot with alarming accuracy at the man's heart. But instead of striking and killing him. It stunned him. Before she could do another attack, her energy drained once more. She felt wind whip past her face as she fell back to the ground. Her fall is halted when she is caught. With groggy eyes she sees the familiar Sharingan that now had two tomoe spinning wildly. She tried to smile and mention it but her world went black.

* * *

Not very happy with this chapter. Don't worry she didn't kill Zabuza. I just don't like this chapter much. It took longer than it should have. Because I still wasn't sure how to flesh out the Water Spirit and I think the final result is okay. I know that there are parts I could have expanded on more. Which I might do more of next time. I've been excited for the wings for a while. And look forward to expanding them (ha!) on them in the future. Hopefully I have the final part out by the end of this month. I have it slightly structured out but we will see. Anyway thank you for the support Ja Ne~


	20. Chapter 20

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer:Still broke but please enjoy. Any mistakes are mine, and my goodness I didn't think this chapter would take so long. I wanted to rush through the Zabuza arc, but then I was uncertain about how to go about the finale. Like I had an adequate chapter, but I felt that it was not up to par of the other chapters and would have been just a skeleton of events with little character development and just events of the arc to get it over with. I have been going back and making it better. The other issue was the ending, I shit you not I had the ending planned then started thinking and then I changed it several times. Like I was going to have Danzo appear, but I'm going to hold off on that for a couple more I was brainstorming for the Chunin Exams more, I'll go into detail about that at the end though. Also I apologize for Sasuke, like I know he is out of character. But my god I never imagined I'd have this little unsure insecure boy, maybe this would be more accurate if the massacre never happened? I don't know this is what I written and have to deal with now. I have planned his lovely development from a ball of jealous insecurity, but that's going to take a while like at least two years of in universe time. Well this is long and I'll let you get to your reading. Also warning the pacing is just bad this time around.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke stared at Kagome's face, she had been out cold since the fight. Naruto at one point tried splashing water on her face. He didn't care about how unprofessional it looked, he was the one that carried her body all the way to the bridge builder's home. He hasn't left her side, Naruto tried to bribe him with food, and later Kakashi tried to coax him to sleep in another room. He never moved, it was his duty to see over her well being.

His fist gripped the edge of his pants, it was the least he could do. He had failed her, again. He wasn't strong enough, some husband he was gearing up to be. For a moment he blamed Kagome, she had always been ahead of him in class and now in the field. He contemplated if this insecurity would exist if he had been placed on another team. Then he wouldn't have to see her exceed past him, but then he'd be worried about her and that'd interfere with his growth. It was better that they were on the same team. It hurt his pride to have her be stronger than him, but it motivated him. He had to prove to her that he could be a protector and when he was able to take solo missions or work with the KMPF prove himself to be a provider. Then one day show that he could be a great father to their hopefully plentiful amount of children.

He ran his hand through her hair, he couldn't be upset that she saved them. Why couldn't he be more like Itachi. He was skilled, and was told that he was gifted by everyone in his clan, but he wasn't a genius of Itachi's calibre. Hell he'd even settle for Shisui levels of competence. He couldn't discount his brother's friend, because Shisui trained Kagome. He just needed to get better, maybe he could pester Shisui to train them together. That would in theory put them on equal footing eventually.

He was brought out of his musing by her whimpers. His eyes focused on her closed lids. They fluttered, before he knew it groggy blue eyes stared up at him. She blinked allowing her world to focus. Against his better judgement he leaned down and kissed her.

"We shouldn't," she rasped as she turned her head, she still faced him, his lips met her cheek.

"I don't care, I thought I lost you," he said. He moved her face so their lips met. She tensed, but sighed into the kiss and let herself relax.

"I'm sorry," he said and Kagome stared up at him.

"Did you just?" he could feel his lips turn downwards, he didn't want to repeat himself.

"Yes, I'm not saying it again," he pinched her cheek.

"Ouch, what are you apologizing for?" he helped her sit up more to face him. He wouldn't say it aloud, he couldn't admit his weakness to her. This was his future he was holding, he had a lot of work to do to make it secure. He kissed on her head and hugged her closer.

* * *

"This is a good spot," Kakashi declared. Sasuke looked around the clearing confused, this just looked like the other parts of the woods. Before he was able to ask his sensei the man hobbled over to a tree then proceeded to walk up it.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked his blue eyes wide. The Uchiha rolled his eyes. Walking up trees wasn't that impressive, he'd seen Itachi do it before.

"An important aspect of being a ninja is having chakra control. A well trained ninja should be able to walk up this tree with little effort, and no trace. Too much and the tree bark is indented and you've expelled too much energy," for effect his right crutch made a crack in the bark, "However, too little," they watched as their sensei began to fall from the tree before he caught himself on his crutch. Kakashi joined them on the ground and took out three kunai, "Your exercise is to climb to the top of one of these trees, use the kunai to mark your progress."

"Bet I could get the top before you," Naruto said to Sasuke before he took off he only took two steps before he fell.

"Tch, dobe. I'll show you how it's done," Sasuke got a step higher than Naruto before he lost his grip and fell. He glared at the tree.

"Some show," Naruto said with a roll of his eyes before he ran at the tree he didn't get much further before he fell and smacked his head on the ground.

Kagome looked at them before she walked up to the tree. It couldn't be that hard, it was a tree. She could walk on water with no problem. With short steps she began to walk up the tree trunk, she heard Naruto and Sasuke's kunai slashing furiously at the bark with each failed attempt.

'I hope the trees are okay after this,' she thought as she took another step, she was close to the top.

'They are, a little irritated.'

'Yeah it feels like a lot of tiny nicks.'

'Mistress you could burn them down and put them out of their misery?'

'What is your problem?' she winced as the voices yelled in unison, her foot slipped down the bark.

'We don't burn enough that's my problem. I haven't had a chance to shine yet.'

'Fire calm down, you'll have a chance. Also she just obtained me and I'm not telling her to drown people or flood places.'

'Hey guys can this wait, I need to concentrate,' Kagome said as she tried to tune them out. It was getting harder to climb. She was so close.

'Well I'll have you know…'

'Mistress!' one of the earth spirits called out as Kagome fell from her place. Time slowed as she oriented herself to land on her feet, but her spirits continued to interfere as tree branches lengthened to catch her. There are a chorus of apologies as the branches supported her until she was stable.

'It's fine,' Kagome said with a sigh as she dusted off bits of twigs. When she looked at her teammates she was tempted to slip away. Naruto stared with wide eyes.

"Holy shit, that's what your spirits can do!" he said as he looked around excitedly, "What else can they do? Can they catch me if I fall?"

'No, we only catch out mistress when she needs us,' another Earth spirit said. Kagome gripped her ears before she covered her eyes.

'Guys please not now,' she said as tried to mentally push them away. When she felt that they were distancing themselves she peered at the rest of Team Seven through the gaps in her fingers.

"Does that happen often?" Sasuke asked walked out to take her hands away from her face, there was something unreadable in his eyes.

"No, like I said before we left. They're just more active," she pulled away her hands, when she noticed that their sensei's eyes were trained on them, "Let's get back to training." As she turned, she felt another hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, why don't you come with me. I think I've neglected a serious part of being your teacher," Kakashi said behind her, she wasn't sure what he meant.

"What about this exercise?" she asked as he hand tightened on her shoulder not letting her escape.

"I have no doubt that you can do it, you can come back to it later. Naruto and Sasuke I expect the both of you to make it to the halfway mark by the time we return," Kagome looked at them over her shoulder as she was ushered away.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the blonde then the tree. This shouldn't be hard, he had great chakra control. The best in their class in was an Uchiha, he should know how to do this. If he could master the Fireball jutsu, this task should be a walk in the park. Kagome had almost had it until she fell. Kakashi probably took her away for advanced training. He shook his head, their sensei didn't take her for special training. If he had to guess it was so that the silver haired man could have a deeper understanding of Kagome's kekkei genkai. Gripping the kunai tight he ran at the tree, he got farther but his feet slipped. Determination drove his feet forward as he repeated Kakashi's advice. He recognized when he placed too little or too much, sweat trickled down his back as the sun drifted across the sky.

Kagome and Kakashi returned as the sun was about to set. She looked a tired as when she came from a day of training with her grandfather or Shisui. Kakashi nodded his head at their development before he hobbled away on his crutches. Kagome sat on the roots of a tree nearby and yawned.

"You guys made a lot of progress," she said. Sasuke's chest swelled with pride, he had made more than halfway.

"I know right, once we master this. We can master anything," Naruto stated while he punched his fists into the air.

"What did you and Kakashi do?" Sasuke asked as he joined her on the roots.

"He just wanted me to demonstrate the extent of my rekkei...Spirit Control as he dubbed it and my spirits agreed with the name," she whisperer the last part, "It was more draining than I anticipated. I can summon a small army. I mean I could before but like it was like thirty or so vine soldiers," she rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh yeah, wanna see something cool?" She stood up and ran into the larger part of the clearing. Sasuke watched as water gathered behind her and take the shape of wings.

"Oh, that's pretty," Naruto said and Sasuke had to agree. Kagome held out her finger to hush them. They watched as the wings flapped and propelled her off the ground.

"You can fly?" Sasuke asked

"Yep, well technically, it's strange that these developed with water instead of wind. Though I was told wind could make flying easier," she landed on the ground and collapsed to her knees, "It's exhausting though," she stood on shaky legs, "I'm going back to the house I'll see you guys tomorrow," her body broke down into flower petals that were carried away by the wind.

* * *

Kagome walked beside the bridge builder in a comfortable silence. She was escorting him to the market while Kakashi watched over Naruto and Sasuke's training. The wind carried a cool breeze which was a relief from the sticky hot night. As they approached the market place she noticed that is was not as full as it should be. People with sad faces shuffled through the space. Vendors held the same demeanor, they didn't call customers over to their barren stalls. Some were empty and the poorly dubbed lucky ones had a couple vegetables that were beginning to mold.

"Because Gato controls the road he's raised prices so much that no one can afford food," Tenzo picked up a pitiful carrot that was priced the same for a healthy bunch in Konoha.

"Why did he raise it so much that the people he's extorting from can't afford to pay anymore? Wouldn't it make more sense if he kept it high but reasonable so people could feasibly pay for it. Then the need to build the bridge wouldn't be so high, then" Kagome stopped when he looked at her with disapproval.

"I'd be concerned if you controlled anything like this," Tenzo said before he took a swig from his bottle and walked on.

'I take offense to that our mistress would never do such a thing' Kagome winced as there was a loud cheers of agreements.

'Yeah and if she controlled the fields if these people displeased her, she'd burn everything.'

'Why would she even bother she could put guards around the farm and keep it all to herself.'

'We could zap 'em away.'

'Mistress don't mean to intrude, but we could grow a few vegetables to tide them over until the bridge is finished.'

'I can do that?' Kagome asked as the bridge builder handed her the basket so he could talk to another vendor.

'Not quite, you don't have the chakra reserves to do it on your own, but we can lend you power so you can do it.' Kagome felt her shoulders sag as vines etched up her arm, 'I didn't mean to offend you, I hope you…'

'It doesn't matter, just do it,' she focused on the intense connection between the earth and her. It was overwhelming as she drew plants through the hill. She could feel individual seeds being pulled from distant fields to rest under the soil of a close hill. Teeth clenched as her blood vessels began to contract as water was called forth as well. Bile rested at the back of her throat as her chakra depleted. There were gasps behind her as she fell to her knees, one hand was pressed into the earth to ground her. Tears clouded her eyes as waves of exhaustion lapped at the edge of her conscious. Her hand balled in the dirt, as people rushed passed her. Her grasp on anything faded away as she felt weightless. She felt a hand on her shoulder and the deep voice of the bridge builder.

* * *

"Can you guys stop eating so fast that you puke!" Kagome yelled and surprised everyone at the table this was the first time she had spoken since the meal started. The two stared at her with wide eyes before they began to eat slower, yet still an abundance of food. She felt a tinge of guilt, but she couldn't think with their loud chewing and immediate purging. Most of that anger was targeted at herself and how weak she felt. Earlier had drained her more than she anticipated and any semblance of her recovering from her fight were erased. If she only she was stronger.

'M'lady you took out an S-class ninja a day ago do you not remember?'

'No that's because you helped,' she thought as she pushed her food around. She didn't care that it made her look rude.

'You also got the bells from the white haired guy,'

'No, that was because I used you to help. I wouldn't have been able to do anything without you guys. Any power I have is from you.' she placed her chopsticks down to sip at her tea. She didn't deserve food, food was for strong people.

'You're being irrational.'

'You are able to summon us because you have the strength. We'd be useless without you.'

'They're right, no one in Higurashi clan can handle us properly, unless their the Father. Only a few have tasted my flames, but they can't use me right.'

'The Father, my father?' she asked

'Oh heavens no, your father can barely use water. The Father is Inu no Taisho-sama, he was the first to conquer the nature spirits and now we serve your clan.'

'Very few people can have more than one elemental connection.'

'Weak people who have tried to force themselves to have more have lost their minds.'

'Because their mind gets crowded?' she took another sip of her tea.

' _No because of the lack of harmony,_ ' that response was a growl that made the buzzing of the spirit's agreement go quite. Before she could ask what it was her shoulder was tapped. She looked over to see Sasuke staring back at her.

"Are you alright? Dinner ended a while ago, and you've been staring down your tea," his hand slipped under hers to take the cup away.

"Sorry the spirits were talking," she said as he crouched beside her.

"They seem to be talking more, I've never seen you space out this much before we left Konoha," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They're always talking, I usually tune them out, but I'm being dragged into a lot of conversations lately," she smiled at him.

'Rude, we do not talk all the time,'

"Did they just say something?"he asked

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Your eyes glaze over when you or they do," he ran his finger underneath her eye. There was a moment of stillness before he leaned closer.

"Are you going back to training?" she asked with leaning back, his hand tightened on her shoulder.

"Yeah, wanna join?"

"I'd love to," Sasuke pulled the cup and placed it on the table before he grabbed her hands to drag her outside.

* * *

Kagome watched as they trained for a while before she felt her feet lead her away. There was something deep in the woods that was calling to her. Her spirits buzzed in her mind and spread out their influence. Nature swirled around her and brought her a moment of peace. With a giggle she tipped on her toes down the worn path, she didn't do it for long periods because the rocks jabbed her toes. She continued to dance walk down to the path. It was something she used to do a lot in Konoha before she graduated. Before she was engaged to Sasuke, whose clan members were exceedingly judgemental. So damn judgemental, like they had nothing else to do but turn up their nose at everything. Like she was less than them because she had entertained the idea of being something other than a ninja. She took a few more violent steps. Nothing she would ever do would please them, or anyone. In the distance she could hear the rumble of thunder. At least her grandfather could be momentarily satisfied, before he raised his expectations exponentially.

"You dance beautifully," a soft voice said behind her, it startled her and before she turned she scolded herself for not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Thank you," she said as she turned around, her hands clasped in front of her. The person that had surprised her was very pretty. They had longish black hair, and soft facial features that paired nicely with their snow like skin. They were dressed in a simple pink yukata.

"I'm sorry for sneaking up on you," the person said.

"It's alright, I should be more aware of my surroundings."

"Your feet were aware of them, even if your mind was not," they looked up as a raindrop hit their face, "Your passion has brought rain as well." Kagome looked up, she couldn't confirm that she drew in rain. It had been clear before she wandered off, though this clouds felt special, maybe they were her's.

'They are,' water confirmed, 'Your intensess brought the rain. It's been so long since I've felt a pull like this.'

"Are you alright?" the person asked

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry I zoned out. So what are you doing out this late?"

"I'm gathering herbs for someone close to me, he was hurt a few days ago," the person gestured to a basket that was nestled under their arm.

"I'm sorry to hear that, if you want some healing herbs I feel some over there?" she said inclining her head further down the path.

"Feel?" They asked and Kagome's shoulders tensed.

"I have a connection with nature," she said as she continued to tip along the path.

"That must be interesting," the person tilted their heads to let the drops hit their cheeks.

"It is, but it gets bothersome the deeper my connection gets the cumbersome it becomes," Kagome let out a giggle as the spirits raved in the back of her mind.

"I'm Haku by the way," the person said as they walked beside her, she was surprised at how easily the person gave their name. If they were the enemy they would have attacked, maybe this person meant no harm to her.

'Such a pretty boy, like that Itachi person,'

'Boy?'

"I'm Kagome," she said with a theatrical bow before doing a twirl.

"That's a fascinating name," Haku said as he watched her, "I wasn't aware Konoha ninja were trained to dance." She stopped mid step.

"No, only me. People don't appreciate that I do it," she continued her dance as the downpour increased, "I'm not a true ninja, I'm too weak."

"The storm brewing begs to differ," Haku said as he crouched in front the plants.

"My powers are just a circus trick," she quoted what she overheard from an Uchiha while training with Shisui.

"I doubt that," Haku said as he looked at the sky, "This wouldn't be happening," he waved his hand around, "Are you a ninja because you have someone to fight for?"

"Fight for?" when she thought about it, she was a ninja because her grandfather put her in the academy while her father was away on a mission. He had also been to one to discourage her from being in anymore performances. A lot of her life choices were based on her grandfather, her father had always been away. For as long as she could remember he was never home for more than a few weeks.

"My strength comes from fighting for someone special, someone that means the world to me. Surely you must have one, you wouldn't be upset about the criticism if you weren't," he covered his eyes as the sky's darkened with more rain.

"Fight for someone," she repeated rain ran down her cheeks and mixed with her tears. "I have a few."

"That's more than me. I only have one. He raised me and I'd do anything for him," Haku said as he tilted his head back to let the rain run down his face.

"I guess most important to me are my brothers. I'd do anything for them. I protect them from our grandfather. He's not abusive, he's really intense about training. There's only so much I can do, the youngest will have to experience what I did and I can't stop it. My other brother, he has such big dreams and I will help as much as I can."

"What are you dreams?" Haku turned to look at her.

"My dreams are selfish," she could feel the pit in her stomach, "I want to runaway. I don't want to be a ninja. I killed a few days ago, and I felt proud of myself."

"Were you protecting your teammates?" he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I was, but I didn't have to kill," she stared at her hands as she balled them in her lap, thunder clapped angrily.

"Do you have anyone else you hold dear?"

"My fiance, I guess," she shrugged.

"Do you not want to be engaged?" Haku took a liberty and pulled her closer to his side.

"No, I do. At least I think I do. I have feeling for my fiance. It's a form of love, but I feel so uncertain around him and his clan." she rested her head on his shoulder and noticed his soothingly clean scent. "There's not much I can do to please them. Every step I take, is in quick sand and I'm just sinking myself."

"Well they must be keeping you around for something?" Haku nudged her when she shrugged.

"It wouldn't be hard to replace me, there are a lot of girls that would give their lives up for the chance to be with my fiance. I sometimes feel like I shouldn't be with him because there are girls that would be more wholeheartedly devoted to him," she thought of the Sasuke Uchiha fanclub and the intensity of their 'love' for him.

"But they aren't and you're there for a reason," Haku moved her head, "You're worth more than you know, not only to yourself but also to those you protect and those who protect you." He stood with a stretch of his back. "It was nice meeting you Kagome, I hope you find happiness."

"Thank you, I hope that your person gets better," she gave a meek wave as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"I hope so as well, the rain's letting up," he said before he left.

Kagome flopped onto the wet ground and ran her fingers through the damp soil. Feeling the roots, the rocks, the indistinguishable things made her feel even lighter than she did already. She let her chakra seep into the earth around her and it allowed her to have a deeper sense of calm. Grounded in the moment with the hum of nature, she laid there still. She wasn't even sure how much time passed.

"Sasuke I found her," the loud familiar voice drew her out of her little world. Cracking an eye open and tilting her head she saw a familiar orange jumpsuit.

"Dobe stop shouting," Sasuke said as he emerged from behind the blonde. His face was contorted in a familiar scowl.

"We got worried, you've been gone for hours," Naruto laid on top of her and rubbed his head into her stomach, "I'm so happy you're okay."

"You were gone for a long time," Sasuke said as he pried Naruto off of her, "Are you alright?" He asked as he sat down beside her. She looked between them before she felt her lips tug into a smile.

"Come lay with me," she said as she reached towards the sky. They looked at each other before taking a spot beside her, sandwiching her between them.

"Hey Kagome the clouds are gone," Naruto said as the stars became visible once more. Kagome just hummed and interlaced their hands.

* * *

"C'mon hit me," she laughed as she flew in a loop once more to avoid the kunai. It had been a couple days since she'd seen Haku and she couldn't feel better, things felt a little lighter.

"You're going too fast," Naruto said from the dock. Over the rush of air by her ears she could hear him stomp his foot on the wood. Kakashi had taken Sasuke to watch over the bridge builder, and her brother wanted to practice throwing kunai. She was still getting the hang of her wings. Turning and stopping were difficult and made her dizzy. Nothing had made her feel disoriented since she was five and just learning how to use an aerial hoop.

"I don't know how to slow down," she yelled as she flew lower as she turned around her wings clipped the water. She lost her concentration and smacked into the surface of the water. Half of her face was submerged and she thanked her chakra control or she'd be soaked.

"Kagome are you okay?" She heard Naruto shout as she pulled her head out of the water. She gave him a thumbs up as she spat more water out of her mouth. Standing her feet began to sink, with a curse under her breath she jumped up. There was a feeling of weightlessness, a pull at her shoulder muscles and she was in the air again. Before she could goad Naruto to train again she saw him screaming at a small child in a blue and white hat. With a sigh she flew closer, the child came into focus, she recognized him as the grandchild of the bridge builder.

"And I'm telling you kid, you don't know jack," Naruto shouted hands on his hips.

"Yeah I know your smile is pissing me off," the boy's voice cracked as he yelled.

"What's going on here?" she asked as she landed on the deck.

"None of your business," the child snapped at her, "Why don't you go back to flying or being passed out. For ninjas you guys seem to be fairly useless, you aren't in a hurry. You're just here to take our money."

"We're protecting your grandfather until he finishes the bridge. Which should be in a about a week at the rate it's going," Kagome said and even knelt down to his level.

"That's what you say, you're not better than Gato's gangsters," she was not prepared for the kid to stomp on her exposed toes and march away. Kagome hissed in pain and balled up her fists. That little brat, before she could move Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Let me handle this," the blonde said as he walked after the boy. Kagome watched them go, she tilted her head as wind swept past her. Well Naruto can handle things without her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't keep an eye on them. Reaching into the water, extracting some seaweed, she formed into a dragonfly and sent it after her brother. She smiled before she sat on the dock with her legs hanging off. The breeze picked up as she lounged there. Her eyes began to drift shut, she watched as Naruto and the boy argued with each other. Though something Naruto said struck a chord with the other. The scene reminded her of how he interacted with Souta, that thought made her heart ache. How was Souta doing? Or her father?

'Wanna see him?'

'Souta or my father? I mean I'd settle for either, what kind of question is that?' she asked the water spirit.

'Just jump in,' Kagome sat up to look at the water below and dragged her foot along the surface to make ripples.

'Won't I drown?'

'Just trust me, I won't let you drown.' She knew she should question it more but what else did she have to do. Taking in a breath she dove in. Sinking down she felt her chest burn for air, but she would trust the spirit. She waited for another minute, it became difficult for her to hold her breathe.

'Water?' she asked as water bubble escaped, she couldn't' hold for much longer.

'Let go,' if she could glare at the spirit she would, if this was the entities version of a joke she wouldn't die to find out. With a push of her arms she began to swim towards the surface. However, each movement felt like she was moving through mud and she wasn't making progress. She began to flail her arms, she clawed for the distant light as more air escaped her as her vision began to go dark.

* * *

"Kagome...doing...Kag…" a deep voice washed over her, it sounded like her father. She guessed this was her confirmation that she was dead. Why would water do this to her?

'I would never, child open your eyes,' Her eyes felt heavy as she opened them to see concerned brown eyes

"What are you doing here?" he asked as she stared at him, "You're not supposed to be here."

"I know I'm on mission, but I needed to see you. Well not really, one of the spirits suggested it," They weren't in the dome, there were trees surrounding them. Something about these trees felt familiar, she could hear voices in the distance. She reached a hand out for him, but her hands connected with a firm barrier.

"I'm sorry I missed you, I was barely able to see your mother before..." he stopped as he looked away, she couldn't see past him, she could feel people. She watched as he turned to talk to them. He looked just like how she remembered him. His black hair was swept up into a high ponytail, his short scraggly mustache, his slightly tanned skin, and even though he was crouched he still looked imposing in his standard jounin uniform. Someone peaked over his shoulder.

"What's so fascinating about this river, Kagome does the same thing," her eyes widened as she saw the aloof face of Uchiha Fugaku, "You even have that far away look," the man made eye contact with her, but he didn't see her.

"It's difficult, I'll explain later," her father said with a nervous smile, with the signature clan 'Hn' the clan head walked away.

"I can't believe you're marrying into this clan," he said more to himself.

"You're alive," she said.

"Yes, I'm alive, and," his eyes glazed blue.

'I made a miscalculation, the other spirits have been trying to get through. Naruto and the other's are in trouble on the bridge.' the water spirit said.

"I'll see you when come home, I'll at the gates," her father said as his image faded away.

'M'lady Naruto is under attack,' the plant spirits said in unison.

'How am I even going to get there I'm at the bottom of a river?'

'Hold on, I'll get you there. We're just on one side of the river,'

'Just tell me if I can do it,' Kagome said

'You can, but it would take…'

' _Water'_ Everyone shouted at once.

'Alright, all you have to do is…'

* * *

Kagome stood on top of a rapidly moving wave, her arms controlling the rushing wave. Wind whipped past her face as her moved her arms faster. She was close enough that she could see the amount of thugs on the bridge. There was a ice dome to the right of them and flashes of white fighting flashes of black. She jumped off of the wave, but continued to let the water trail after her, with a furious sweep of her arm the water crashed into the thugs. She could feel some of them die in her watery clutch, some of the men had time to gasp at her sudden presences before they were carried off the unfinished bridge to the water below.

'Magnificently done my lady, it brings tears to my eyes.'

She ignored the water spirit as she rushed over to the ice dome, she could feel Naruto, Sasuke, and someone that was familiar but she couldn't place. The two stood back to back while they stared at the ice panels surrounding them. When she was a few meters away, she saw Sasuke go through the hand signs for his clan's signature jutsu. Naruto turned his head, their eyes met.

"Kagome, don't come in here," Naruto shied away from the heat that came from the other's fire, "You'll get stuck."

"What do you mean?" she paused mid step as she saw the thin barrier that connected the panels of ice, the chakra that permeated the surface was familiar.

"Go protect the bridge builder, Kakashi-sensei was having trouble before we got stuck," Sasuke said as he and Naruto stood back to back, their gaze trained on the entity inside the ice.

With hesitant feet she ran over the cluster men that surrounded Kakashi, she couldn't could, but she could feel her sensei and the bridge builder in the middle of it. Lightning engulfed her right hand as she pierced through the torso of the first thug she saw in the giant horde. The few that had been near him turned and watched in horror as their comrade fell stone ground, his blood pooling under him staining the bridge. The silence was soon filled with outrage as they charged at her with their weapons raised. Kagome faught through them well enough, they weren't hard to fight. The problem came from them swarming her. She couldn't count how many there were, it was overwhelming her though. A hiss breezed out of her clenched mouth, her lower back and left arm were slashed.

She used the limbs of the closest person to climb above the crowd. Propelling herself into the air, her hands went through the hand signs Uchiha-sama showed her. Heat collected at the back of her throat, with a flip in the air she exhaled blue flames. While she didn't have the range to get the entire group of men that had surrounded her, there were a good portion on the ground. Their flesh melting off as they let off agonizing screams and moans. The smell made her eyes water.

'If you ignore the screams, that fire was amazing,'

When she landed she shared the thugs mortification of their fallen teammates. She didn't, she had just killed more and it had been quick. Dwelling wasn't an option as she was once again swarmed by the men. Not wanting a repeat of what she done, she drew the water that was still on the bridge from her arrival. With sharp movements she used the water to cut through the men, she didn't stop to engage in deeper combat. If they were in her way they were cut down, blood rained while screams permeated the air. She pushed on, she had to task, she had to get to the bridge builder. The last body in her way was slashed in two and behind him stood the horrified man.

"Are you hurt?" she asked as she looked for thugs to take down, the man shook his head. Her eyes continued to search the area, but there was so much she could see with the fog.

'I really wish there were plants around,' she thought, then she'd have a clearer view of everything.

Her form tensed as she felt an overwhelming sinister chakra consume the air, but it wasn't from Zabuza. It felt enticing, the sound of shattering glass was muffled as she staggered a step towards the chakra. It felt, she couldn't even describe it.

' _Hehehe, crave it child.'_ a garbled voice said from deep within her with a purr.

' _Mistress, NO!"_

She stopped when she saw Naruto on all fours an orange aura surrounding him. He snarled, at the masked figure in front of him. Behind him she could see Sasuke on the ground with senbon needles sticking out of him. Her heart stopped, she grabbed the bridge builder's hand and tugged him behind her. Ignoring his minor griping about the pain in his wrist, she began to check Sasuke's vitals. He was breathing, shallow, but air was getting in. There was no area of heavy bleeding, just small trickles from where he was hit. His eyes were unfocused and tinted red, so possible concussion. Looking around mist still clouded the area. She didn't know what to do, he looked okay she guessed.

"Sasuke!" she yelled as she grabbed his shoulders, she resisted the urge to shake him, "Say something!" Black eyes looked in her direction, but not at her. She grasped his hands, normally they'd curl around her's, but his were limp and felt too cold for human skin, "Can you move?" her voice got caught in her throat, his eyes shifted again before his lids fell over them. She didn't know what to do, his hand slipped from her's. She couldn't help, her head turned when she heard another snarl from Naruto. There was a fight to complete, the quicker it's over the quicker someone could help Sasuke.

"Stay here," she said as her hands went through the signs for a proper clone jutsu.

With a leap she joined Naruto in the fight against the masked person. She continued to use water lashes to attack, while the feral boy used erratic punches and kicks. Every water attack was frozen and manipulated against them, but before the fight could go much further she managed to encase the person's legs. This allowed Naruto to drive his fist through the mask and shatter it. The force propelled the person a little ways away there body collided loudly on the stone as they rolled to a stop.

Kagome paused when the person started to stand on shaky legs. It was the man from the forest. His face was bloody, his posture beginning to slack with exhaustion.

"I'm sorry we had to meet on the battlefield," his words broken by gasps for air, "But I can't let you beat me."

"We don't have to fight, why are you here?" she asked lashing out her water to stop Naruto from attacking, he was wrapped in a water sphere. She winced as she felt his chakra fighting against her.

"I am here to kill the bridge builder, to stop the bridge from being completed," he said as he pulled out more senbon "That is my mission, given to me by my master." His eyes didn't hold any conviction to his statement, they were were too soft, kind even.

"What kind of master would make you condemn an entire village?" she asked as she felt her control over the water sphere weaken.

"The same kind that dictate your life. He is someone I hold above all else, I am but a simple weapon to use as he pleases," he rushed to attack her. Time froze as he came closer, she couldn't attack without releasing Naruto. She didn't want to let him out, he wasn't calming down. If anything he was getting worse.

' _That fox, he's always been eager for a fight. That's the reason the fool is where he is now.'_ the unknown voice purred.

'Who are you?' Kagome questioned as she moved to avoid Haku.

' _I could help you subdue the fox at a cost.'_

'What?' she gasped as her side was slashed.

' _You aren't ready for me, but you're close.'_

'Tell me how to help Naruto!' she screamed as she was hit again.

' _Jump into your little bubble and touch him. I'll do the rest.'_

Kagome collided with the ground, she held her ribs as she stood up. She didn't have any options.

'Water, Lightning, can you guys form a barrier around the bridge builder and Sasuke if I'm incapacitated?'

'Of course.'

'Anything for my Mistress,'

With a final jump the penetrated the bubble Naruto was in and grabbed him. Her world was consumed by the overwhelming power. She was suffocating, but it was intoxicating.

' _Hello old friend,'_

Kagome opened her eyes to see a cage with giant red eyes staring back at her.

"Pleasure to meet you in person little miko," the creature said as it came closer to the bars to reveal a orange haired fox with nine tails whipping behind it.

"Who are you?" she looked around water covered the floor and her steps slouched when she turned around. "Where are we?"

' _He is our greatest ally, well once greatest.'_ a voice said from beside her. Kagome turned her head to see herself? Well this entity looked similar to her, they had to same stature, but the entity's hair was as pale as the moon and her eyes were gold.

"It's nice to meet you," Kagome said with an unsure voice as she bowed, "But I need to get back, there's a fight and I'm needed."

"Our spirits are doing as they were told, you are protected. The boy will continue to fight, you will miss the rest of it though," her white haired self said as she walked to the side of the cage to touch the bars.

"You didn't answer my question," Kagome said frustrated. "I don't have time for this, I need to go back."

"No, you are going to stay here and bask in the essence of once great servant," the fox whimpered before it's fur bristled.

"Naruto, help!" she screamed, "I'm trapped!" she ran to the sealed doors and began to bang on them with all her might. "Naruto!" There had to be something she could do, break the seals maybe.

"Don't you dare do that you'll kill us all," her other self said.

"Let me out, I don't want to be here, You said you'd help get Naruto under control, you lied to me."

"He is under control, as we speak he is talking to the boy you were fighting," the other her stopped, "Oh my that's unfortunate,"

"Is Naruto alright?" Kagome asked as she looked for another way out.

"He is fine, what a one track mind you...we have," the white haired girl tutted.

"You're talking in circles, what do you want?" Kagome yelled and the cage shook from the force of the energy she was releasing.

"There it is, not quite but close," the white haired her purred as she walked closer and grasped the other girl's face, "You have a little taste are what we are capable of. Do you feel it?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm you."

"No you're not," Kagome was on the verge of crying from frustration.

"I am, I'm the you that links you to the greater part of our clan. I'm what makes you better than your grandfather and your father, even your brother. I'm what makes us great. I'm what will save you when no one else will. I'm the one you can depend on." The last line was whispered against Kagome's lips, before the other her pulled away. "We'll meet again, then you'll understand."

Kagome gasped as she began to fall, but no sound could leave her lungs. The world began to fade and the overwhelming power was gone. She was alone in the dark, it was cold.

'Hello?' she called, 'Naruto! Sasuke! Can anyone hear me?' she asked as she started to run, there had to be a way out, 'Kakashi-sensei, anyone?' her legs gave from under her, 'Anyone, Water, Earth, please. I don't want to be here. Please it's dark,' she covered her head with her arms, 'Please.' the last cry echoed in the empty space around her.

"Kagome!" she looked up, there wasn't anything there, but that sounded like her brother.

"Hello?" she called

"Kagome, wake up!" that was Sasuke, she started to run again, they had to be did she go?

'Mistress,' she saw the silhouette of her water spirit. The pale, elegantly dressed woman walked over to her.

'Water,' Kagome yelled as she ran into the woman, 'I'm so happy to see you. I didn't know where I was, and there was another me and,' she was stopped by a slim finger being placed on her lips.

'Mistress, you've been here too long. You need to go back the conscious world, I'll send you. We can talk later,' the woman ran her fingers over Kagome's face. She felt another pull, this next one her world was flooded with light.

"She's awake," Sasuke said over her, she was cradled in his arms.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as she sat up, lightheadedness washed over her and she was back in his arms.

"You wouldn't believe it," Naruto yelled in her face as he began to take a mile a minute. She caught every couple of words. Haku was dead, as well as a person named Zabuza, and there was a lot of tears and fighting. Naruto went onto to describe more events that happened, but she couldn't keep her eyes open. Exhaustion took her, this time true rest. The white haired her didn't appear.

* * *

Deciding the fucking ending is what took so long, like I was going to end with Danzo showing up, then I was like no her father has to show up and then I was like, no I need to set up the other her for something in the future. My good I'm happy that I'm done. I debated doing the fight with Haku and Zabuza properly, but every time I tried to type it I just got bored. Because everyone knows how the fight goes, it's sad but the direction I was going it didn't fit and would have been horribly tacked on and ruined the already fucky pacing. So life for the ending I just typed and see where my mind took it and this is how we are here now. Again I'm sorry if this isn't worth the five month wait. I just want to move onto the Chunin Exams which I think I'll take more time with and enjoy unlike this arc. I think I'm going to type an entire chapter of filler of just nothing fluff and character development. Anyway thank you for your patience, I love you guys so much. I will try to have this update soonish, I can't promise because I'm studying abroad and I don't know how busy I will get. Like it shouldn't take me five months, but I'll try to go to the once a month as always if you see any mistakes or inconsistencies let me know and I'll fix them. Love you guys Ja Ne~


	21. Chapter 21

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to it's respected owners. All mistakes are my own. This is an exposition dump of a chapter.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Higurashi Mitsu stood at the gates with his arms crossed over his chest. It was earlier than he would have liked to be awake, the sun blinded him over the horizon. He could go home and nap for a bit longer, but Kagome was coming home today. She told him that they might be back early, so he would wait. He wasn't alone, there were the two chunin guards, but they were still sleepy and not quite talkative yet. It was ninja like them that reminded him that war times were long over. When he was in there shoes, appearing or being sleepy at this post was unacceptable. Any chain of weakness opened the village to attacks, attacks meant casualties and rushed confused forces, he felt his body tense as he became hyper aware of his surroundings.

"Sometimes I forget there's a world outside the gates," a deep monotone voice said from beside him. Uchiha Fugaku had also accompanied him. Mitsu had been shadowing the man to learn more about his new role of lieutenant. He was dismissed from further ANBU missions, and was reassigned to the Military Police Force. It was a sign of good faith between the Leaf Village and the Uchiha clan, an effort to smooth over any residual friction from the Kyuubi attack. He was the prototype to see how a non-Uchiha would fair in the environment before the implementation of other clans into the force occured, and Uchiha would begin to fill the ranks of shinobi. All of this until a cohesive match was struck, and the remaining hostility between the clan and the village evaporated. .

"Yeah, the world is ever changing, and we place faith in the village to place our children out there," Mitsu said as he tried to get a feel for Kagome, he sometimes wished he could contact the spirit for the forest. Don't get him wrong he loved his connection to water, but he didn't want to feel the suspense of waiting. If he has the forest spirit he'd be able to see for miles around, but he'd settled for feeling the body systems of people around, knowing that at any moment he could collapse their circulatory system killing them instantly with no connection to him. He shook his head, he had been in ANBU too long.

"Our children placed on the same team, what do you think of that?" Fugaku asked, Mitsu didn't see why the man had to bring it up. It just caused his lips to twitch in irritation, it reminded him of his failure. He wasn't there to keep his daughter from being signed away for life because of deceptive young love. If he had married the first girl he had a crush on, he would have met his beautiful Katsumi. That made his placement in the KMPF more unbearable than the over prideful men that worked there. It felt insulting being reassigned to the people that were going to ruin his child. His Kagome was too spirited and free for the likes of Uchiha or any clan really except maybe Nara. That was a strong maybe though because Yashino's spirit never calmed because of marriage. He didn't want to see her be groomed to be an Uchiha bride. While Mikoto was a pleasant women, he knew her before she married. Her eyes didn't hold the same spark for life that they had in her youth.

"Team placement is a mystery, if they weren't compatible in someway they wouldn't have been placed as such," he stared ahead of him.

"I wouldn't say compatible, complementary," the clan leader said much to Mitsu's surprise, "Sasuke is a good balance for any team, his ability to keep his calm puts him above anyone in his age group."

"That's the quality of a good leader, " Mitsu couldn't argue with that sentiment, leaders needed to be calm and collected. There was no way to appeal to an Uchiha's ego than compliments and acknowledging their perceived superiority. Though he was still unsure on why this was being brought up, he had no cares for the little thief of a boy, "Kagome has the issue of she's never liked asking for help." He remembers on several occasions how she would steal his scrolls and books to learn more techniques because she exhausted the academy's resources.

"Fascinating,I've noticed as well, she stole scrolls from the archives," Mitsu stared at the other men, how did Kagome manage that? The security wasn't a strong as it should have been, but an academy student shouldn't be able to just take things. The patriarch noticed his stunned silence. "I know, I didn't' think it was possible either. Every time I don't think there's no more, she surprises me." The man's lips twitched with a pride Mitsu didn't think he had any right to show.

"Does Sasuke have any shortcomings?" he asked not bothering to hold his tongue.

"Sasuke doesn't understand teamwork. That's the one remark on all of his reports that has never changed," Fugaku's look of pride dimmed a little.

"He'll learn as we all do, scared and when everything is going wrong," Mitsu shielded his face from the sun, "Maybe if Team Seven is approved for the chunin exams, he'll figure it out."

"There's not if of them getting approved for the exams," Fugaku crossed his arms, "Kagome and Sasuke have enough potential to be nominated."

"Thanks for the confidence in my daughter," he said

"I've seen over the past couple months of the growth she's capable of. Her raw skills alone qualify her. She and Sasuke will have no problem becoming chunin."

"Are you saying my oldest son aren't up to par?"

"I can't say for Uzumaki," there was an inflection in the man's voice to stress Naruto's family name, "I know that when Kagome and Sasuke it will bring them closer, they can learn to work together to achieve the same goal."

Mitsu's jaw tightened, before he could bite out a response a force of chakra barreled towards him. The force almost knocked him off his feet, and he would have killed them if his senses weren't flooded with his daughter's chakra signature and her bright blue eyes. A trait that marked her as a Higurashi woman. His perfectly made daughter.

"Dad!" she wrapped her arms around his neck, and hung there. She had gotten so much bigger since he had last seen her. From her chakra he could tell her nature manifested his heart constricted, he wasn't there to guide her through the mental turmoil of developing a connection to the spirit world. His arms paused as they wrapped around her, orbs hovered near her shoulder blades. Water orbs. He had never seen anything like that. Before he could do anything she propelled herself away and he watched as wings made of water extended from behind her and she gracefully landed on the ground in front of him.

"Kagome, no fair you cheated," Naruto huffed while crossing his arms.

"I did not, you said that we were racing," she cocked her hip and pointed at him, "You didn't mention how we had to cross over the gates," she stuck out her tongue and Mitsu had to bite back a laugh. His children were bigger, but the same.

"Naruto," his voice boomed as he spread open his arms, "The race doesn't matter, I haven't seen you in so long," his arms were full with his oldest children and he clutched them closely to his chest. "Tell how was your first mission? Was it scary?"

"Pops you should have seen it, Kagome was saving our asses left and right," Naruto yelled and Kagome blushed and turned her head.

"Not really, I just helped," she said, she began to pick at the edges of her sweater.

"Are you kidding me? First there were this two goons and she cut 'em down with her thorn whip in this epic way and she broke one of their necks and pierced the other with lightning." Mitsu stared at Naruto shocked. Thorns? Lightning? Did she have multiple spirit? Or did she pick up these techniques from somewhere? "And that's not even the best part, then there was this mercenary guy named Zabuza, and like there was fog and Kakashi was trapped. And you wanna know what Kagome did? Handed his ass to him on a silver platter!" His eyes twitched at the blonde's loud infection, he had forgotten how enthusiastic Naruto could get.

"That was after he tried to drown me," Kagome said, "And I did not hand his ass to him."

"Is that how you connected with the water spirit?" she nodded, "And she gave you wings?" Another nod.

"I know Kagome's such a badass, that's not even all. She burned at bunch of people, while fighting others, and also using a giant tidal wave to wipe people out. It was epic," Naruto continued to gush, and Kagome's blush deepened.

"You used the katon technique I showed you?" Fugaku asked as he stared at her. Mitsu noticed how Sasuke stood beside his father. The only word he think of was small, that's how this boy was small. "How did you perform on the mission?" the patriarch aimed at his son.

"Sasuke performed well, he kept his composure in battle. He followed orders when either stated by Kagome or myself, and his chakra control has improved," the silver haired jounin, "Naruto could take a page from Sasuke's book, he often froze, but would later follow orders."

"I'm not reporting to the Hokage for you Kakashi," Mitsu said, it didn't take a genius to figure out what the other man was trying to do. He was infamous for trying to pawn off his mission reports.

"Well then, come along team, we have paperwork to fill out," the man pulled out his orange book from his back pocket, "Also Higurashi-san, welcome back," the silver haired jounin waved at him before he stuck his hands in his pocket and meandered off with his genin following him. It didn't take long for Naruto to yell about a race to the Hokage Tower and Kagome bound up walls to run across the rooftops while Naruto followed with uneven slower jumps. He smiled, he was home.

* * *

I wanted to do a short chapter because I realized I don't have to rush through anything, I want to build up some more things before the chunin exams start. I think I'm going back to shorter chapters because my instinct when I write this story now is I have to cram everything I wanted to fit into one chapter. I don't have to do that. I would be miserable trying to do that, so I'm going back to shorter chapters, it'll be slow for a while, well for a long while. I just haven't been updating not only because of longer chapters to speed through the story but also I hate writing long chapters because there is so much to keep track of and the pacing has to be right. Well anyway I love the support you guys give, if you see any issues please tell me. JaNe~


	22. Chapter 22

Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to it's respected owners. All mistakes are my own. I wrote this chapter like three different ways. This was harder than I imagined.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kagome placed a hand over her mouth to cover her yawn. It was supposed to be her day off, an apology from the Hokage for the misinformation about their mission. She intended to spend the day sleeping, maybe see Sasuke however, her father ripped her from her warm bed. He wanted her to demonstrate her powers and because he worked the night shift now was the only time. The walk to the pond that was close to their house felt ever to her tired mind. Kagome shivered as she stripped off her sweater. There was a little regret not opting to wear her usual leotard underneath her sweater, it was just her sports bra but, in her defense she was exhausted. The early morning summer air left goosebumps with their caress. Any other time she would enjoy it but, the pressure of her father's eyes on her back made it difficult.

'Don't worry about him mistress,' one of the wood spirits offered.

'I may be cheating but I think he's excited.' Water spirit said.

'Yeah if he has a problem, water can't do dick against fire.'

'FIRE!' Kagome winced at the unified screaming, would she ever get used to them doing that?

'My goodness, how idiotic can you get? Water beats fire.' the water spirit said with an indignant huff.

'I just want to be used more.'

'Umm maybe later,' she said as she waded into the pond.

"Alright, show me," her father said from behind her.

"Okay," Kagome breathed in, with arms spread she embraced the essences of nature. There was only a tinge of pain as all of them manifested on her skin at once. Her titled back as she felt her awareness extend to the edges of the Higurashi property, it was refreshing. Everything was so familiar yet it felt new in a way.

"What do you think?" she asked as she turned to look at her father. He stared at her with an unreadable expression. She didn't know how to feel as he circled her and occasionally reached out to touch one of her markings with chakra infused hands.

"I think it's an honor that you are my daughter," he said as he stood in front of her again and grabbed her shoulders, "I will be even more proud, when you unlock your full potential," he smile almost blinded her before he ruffled her hair.

"All of them?" she asked.

' _ **You're so close,**_ ' a voice growled deep within her.

"There's more," Kagome gulped as she thought about what a mess her mind would be if there were more occupants. Would she lose herself? Would there be too many? What if she lost control?

"You're thinking too much" he slung his head back with a laugh, "You know your grandfather used to make me stay outside for hours just to see if I had it in me." he looked at her eyes hard, "He didn't do that to you did he?"

"Not really, he just made me train for long periods of time," she said with a shrug. It wasn't like her father was there to stop it. She shook away the small bitterness she felt for him leaving her with her grandfather. 'It's not his fault his missions take so long,' she said to herself. The residual pain in her chest told her differently. It's normal for a shinobi father to be absent to the point most people think that he's dead. She looked up, she never asked why he was gone. Would he be able to answer her?

"Well, having the markings doesn't mean much," she felt her heart crack her in chest, "Unless you can use them. How about a little father daughter sparring." he smiled at her, it lightened her mood but, there was a fire to prove her growth to her father. She guessed anything would be good because he hadn't seen any of her control but, she was going to go all out. It was a need.

"You're on," she held out a hand for the familiar of her vine whip. He chuckled and she felt the atmosphere shift. Her feet rooted themselves to the ground, she wasn't going to be the first one to attack. He didn't move, no shift into a fighting stance, no reach for his weapon pouch, his arms crossed over his chest, with his lip pulled in a smirk. She bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance, if he wanted to play that she didn't have to be the first to move, she made a fist to pull short roots from the ground. He flash stepped away she lashed out her whip but, it withered in mid air as water was extracted from it.

Fighting her dad was vastly different from fighting Shisui. For one he didn't move as much, which should have been a benefit she was in theory faster than him. However, whenever she got close, she lost all control of her limbs and was thrown back. It was on the worst things she had experienced, and she once got trapped in a genjutsu cast by Itachi and Shisui at the same time. Her limbs would become heavy then extremely light and, then her body would crash into the trees around them. It broke her concentration with the spirits and she had to keep summoning them back. The tactic also made her brain fuzzy and she had trouble thinking of a strategy that would work. Ranged attacks were working against her because then he'd move usually closer then she'd be in his range and hurled away once more.

In a moment of panic she dispersed into the leaves and petals in a hope to put some distance between them but her escape interrupted by the kunai imbedding itself in her shoulder. She fell to the ground with a grunt of pain.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry," she felt her father touch her back gingerly, "Sorry," he offered before he pulled the kunai out. It stung for a moment before his hand soothed over the wound with his chakra.

"It's fine," Kagome said, she could feel her chakra rising to the wound to meet his, she was sure the wound would be healed by noon.

"No, I should have let you rest," he rested his head on top of her's, "And just, I'm sorry," his words hung in the air. For a moment it felt like the world paused for them to have this time.

"We can keep sparring if you want," she said as her fingers ran through the dirt under her fingers.

"No, I think I've seen enough, I'm proud of you," Kagome paused before she looked over her shock, the earnesty in his brown eyes compelled her to fling her arms around his neck. His body tensed as her tears soaked the crook of his neck. She was glad he didn't say anything, he pat her back reassuringly.

Kagome felt like nothing could ruin this day for her, even as her father left to sleep before his patrol, or Souta and Naruto running off to train without her, or her grandfather's usual sour mood. She had been riding high in the clouds since this morning, and she'd admit the happiness might have motivated her to fly. Even crashing into the ground when she lost focus, she'd laugh and pluck the sticks and leaves from her hair before they sprouted into miniature soldiers because of her energy. As she was falling to Earth once more she was caught mid air by Shisui.

"Are you suicidal?" he asked as he set her down, she stopped giggling at nothing when he looked at her concerned.

"Have you ever gone flying it's so freeing," she grabbed his hand, "Why don't I take you with me, it's so much fun." He planted his hands on her shoulder before she sprout her wings.

"I'm glad your happy, I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much," he smiled, ruffled her hair, and chuckled when she pouted. "Well since it's your day off, I could use some help." Shisui said as he rubbed his chin sizing her up, "And you are perfect for it."

"What is it?" she asked swatting his hand away before it could touch her head again.

"I need you to run from the training officers," Kagome looked up at her mentor shocked, she hadn't done anything recently. "Calm down, I'll explain. It's a teamwork exercises for the next generation of the police."

"You want them to bond over catching me?" she asked, there was a small part of her that wanted to avoid the Uchiha clan, she was feeling good about herself and she didn't want that ripped away.

"Well when you put it like that you make it sound like I'm purposefully making them team up on you," Shisui sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What if I said this is a good time to make a good impression on the clan?"

"I don't follow," she was sure there wasn't much she could to impress them unless she magically developed a Sharingan.

"Most of the men and trainees don't understand why Sasuke likes you. They think it's because he's enamoured by your beauty," Kagome felt her face heat up, "And nothing else."

"I was top of the class. I'm able to beat Sasuke in a fight. They have seen me spar with you, I know Uchiha-sama told them how I did on the mission" she ran her hands over her face, "Do I have to cause a natural disaster for them to validate me?"

'Oh boss can we?'

"Not now!" Kagome hissed out loud and hit her hand against her head.

"No, they're very stubborn to accept an outsider. However, when you do prove yourself, they'll stop being so hostile. I heard from Kakashi that you handled yourself well against Zabuza and those thugs, and your my student as well as I have nothing but confidence in you." He gave a huge smile with teeth and a thumbs up, she felt the same thing stir in her similar to her father's words.

"Okay, I'll go along with this," she smiled at him with a tilt of her head, "When and where do you need me?"

"The top of the Hokage monument, and I guess now. I have to go collect the trainees and go over planning with them."

"My objective is just to avoid them?"

"Nope, you have to go from the Mountain all the way to the Station. You can't use chakra against them, like a civilian. I mean you fight them to get away if you have to, we get a lot of people who never went past genin and think they can fight the police," Shisui said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, I'll head there now," she sprouted her wings, she saluted him with two fingers before she took off. As she flew over Konoha, she studied the roads, rooftops, alleys, and telephone lines. When she landed on the head of the First she had her route planned out as well as backups. She wouldn't be going in a straight line, that would be predictable and would make it easier to catch her. Zig-zag was going to the be first part to frustrate, then go straight to lull them into a sense of security, then diagonals and a few loops, then to the Station. If they planned like the Police Force when she and Naruto did pranks then they would not be prepared to be run in circles. Then she'd pick them off and then it would be a wallace down the street to the station.

"I see you have a new way of getting around," Fugaku turned from the other lieutenants to greet her. It made her step falter as she landed fully, the clan leader's demeanour seemed more open. She could have sworn there was a hint of wit in his voice.

"Yeah, though I haven't gotten the hang of how draining they are," she answered as she tried to quirk her lip like she was certain that he just did. The effect wasn't the same as she got a sneer from a white haired officer, Uchiha Yashiro, if she wasn't mistaken.

"I see Shisui sent you, you shouldn't be too hard to catch," she didn't let the snide comment damper her mood. She'd show him that these trainees would not be able to get her Uchiha or not, Shisui picked her for a reason and she'd live up to it.

"They might not be here for another half an hour, they're supposed to be going over procedures and strategies," the patriarch turned back to his conversation, and she noticed the wide gap in the group, the silent invitation. She looked over the edge of Mt. Konoha before slotting herself in space. Standing there wasn't as invigorating as she would have imagined. She didn't feel like she was a part of the group, they talked over her head about clan and marital issues. Which she guessed might me useful for her to know for later.

"Sorry about the delay, this group is cocky but thorough," Shisui said with an exaggerated sigh as he led the group to the summit.

"We had to because he wouldn't tell us anything," Kagome was shocked to see Sasuke leading the group of fifteen or so teenage boys, they made brief eye contact.

"Shisui, can't we use someone else?" Sasuke asked drawing the attention of the group to her. She kept her head held high and shoulders squared as the black eyes of her peers assessed her.

"C'mon Sasuke-san, she'll be fun to catch. Most of us haven't had a proper introduction to your future bride," Kagome felt her eyebrow tick, she recognized this guy out of the bunch, Uchiha Taiko. He had been in the class taught by Mizuki. They had only met on a handful of times when their classes would have joint sparring sessions. She fought him once and beat him rather easily. To say he didn't take it well, would be an exaggeration, he almost set her on fire out of anger.

"Hey now," Shisui said as he walked over to place a hand on top of Kagome's head giving a quick ruffle, "I picked her for a reason Now that you know your assailant, you have a minute to plan and, this is your head start."

"Wait, what's stopping her from using her kekkei genkai?" an older boy of the group asked, she had never seen him before but he looked like a typical Uchiha, spiky black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes.

"It's called Spirit Control," Kagome said

"We didn't ask," one of the boys in the group, he was the tallest with wild light brown hair.

"You already know, she will act like a civilian, forty seconds," Shisui says and Kagome takes this moment to run. She had already lost twenty seconds and that could make the world of difference. Wind whipped past her face as she passed the nose of the First, above her she could hear cries of cheating. She smirked as she flipped and landed in a crouch on a phone post. Unlike her pursuers she didn't need chakra to navigate the city. If her calculations were correct she would have fifteen seconds before they followed. When she counted down to only five she leapt off her final pole onto one of the lower roofs. She gasped as her foot slipped on the slick tile and she slid until she could catch herself on the edge of the drainage pipe.

With an internal curse she was filled with determination, her plan wasn't fool proof but, she wouldn't be stopped so early because of a rare moment of alleyway below her a gift because it was narrow enough for her to drop down, it was a tight fit her back and chest were pressed between the two walls. As she creeped down she could see a corner that offered a way to the next street basically unseen from above or street level because of an awkwardly shaped air conditioning unit..

"Spread out, she didn't get far," She paused after she slid her body around the narrow corner, Sasuke's voice came from above her. If there was space for her to cover her heart she would. Craning her neck she could see the edges of the back of his head, she was in such a spot that she could see him but, he couldn't see her unless he stuck his eye through the small gap the drain created between these particular buildings. Then she didn't factor in his Sharingan which she was sure he was using. She debated quickly the merits of just running and ditching her plan but, that was messy and could go wrong fast.

Pressing her hands firmly against the damp wall she pulled herself further down the alley, going slow and trying her best not to step on anything that would loud. As she reached the end of the alley it opened to be more spacious.

"Think she could be down here?" she heard distantly close to where she started, she didn't stop.

"Really Tsume?" Taiko said, "It's impractical for her to go through there, check anything that might have boxes. Perps and ninjas usually hide behind things, don't you know anything," she rolled her eyes as assessed her options in her route. If she stayed low and crept through the shadows they'd get suspicious that she wasn't jumping across the rooftops. However, she could sense by their chakra that they had all the roofs in this area evenly covered with Taiko and two others patrolling the streets. This was a low populated area of Konoha so any suspicious movements or wrong move on her part would start a fight. She didn't want that with the station being all the way across the village. Stopping at the end of the alley she was behind a small stall, across the street behind a dumpster she found an answer. A drainage pipe wide enough for her to climb through went under a building. If she had to bet it lead to where she wanted to go and, if she stayed low to the ground they would begin to search the ground and leave the rooftops clear.

Now all she had to do was to cross the street without being seen. Which might be easy because from the way they were shifting around heavily mimicked how the actual KMPF patrolled and, from planning a few pranks with Naruto there would be a gap when they switched places in about fifteen seconds. She crouched by the stall still, unseen by the old man with thick glasses who happened to be reading a newspaper.

"Sasuke, you know her, where could she be?" someone piped up to complain as they jumped over, now was her time.

"I don't know, I thought she'd stick to the rooftops," she crossed the street and walked a calmly and quickly to not rouse suspicion of the real civilians. She was behind the trashcan and half in the drainpipe when she heard, "Search the streets, you two stay up here." Sasuke commanded and received a chorus of affirmatives as she crawled under the building.

Being down there didn't smell as bad as she thought but what was almost unbearable was the mush under her fingers and knees. She couldn't see it and she was happy for that. With one arm extended as her guide her creep through the pipes went safely. After a couple of minutes she was blinded as light shone through the end of the tunnel. Her stride quickened, her short gross time in here was almost over. It came to a quick stop when two pairs of legs stopped at the were definitely ninja shoes and leg guards usually worn by the Uchiha. Did they know she was in here? How? Was there a miscalculation and they saw her go in the drain? She could only feel those two ahead of her. Is this a trap to get her to go back and be ambushed when she came out?

"Man, this is more difficult than I thought," a voice said with a sigh.

"Yeah Kusuke. I don't think she's around here anymore,"

"Yeah, I get that vibe too. I think Sasuke-sama's feelings are clouding his judgement and he's buying her time to escape." there was another sigh. Kagome blinked, surely Sasuke wouldn't do that for her. They were on opposite sides for this exercise, though if she had to admit if she was in his shoes she'd be a little lenient with him. She hated to acknowledge it but, she might have to fight Sasuke and she didn't want to. Everyone else she would fight no problem but, hitting her fiance would make her hurt.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him, maybe we'll check further into the village."

"I'll be here," one of the pairs jumped away, and she could trace that the boy was going far, the one in front of her was all alone. Kusuke, she crawled forward to see her first opponent, he was a bit on the chubby side a step down from Choji-san's size. His posture was lax letting his dull black hair hang in his face. The back of his neck was vulnerable, she had to be quick. Pulling herself from the drain with a precise strike, she knocked him out. Catching his body before it could collide with the ground, she tugged and propped him against the building.

"Hey, she's in the street!" she heard someone yell after she stood up.

She ran across the street using a box to haul herself up to the roof. Legs propelling her forward, she could see the park that was between the academy and shopping district. There was one last gap she had to make,followed by a skip and she'd be in the park. She could feel the group following and gaining on her because she was fast but, chakra fueled legs were faster. Soon she would have to start picking off their ranks and the park would be a great place. Her luck was running short however as she flipped to dodge the kunai thrown at her, with quick hands she grabbed both mid air as she rolled onto the gravel roof beneath her. When she stood, she was surrounded by miffed Uchiha boys, some of them had their Sharingan's activated. She hated to admit it but, this was a good formation to corner someone. There were no weakness in their chain around her but, she would make one.

"Stop running, we have you surrounded," Sasuke said behind her. They all looked so smug that she was in this circle but, those looks would disappear she would not be stopped here.

"I'm sorry officer but, I have somewhere to be" she said raising both kunai above her head before throwing them behind her. Their circle fell apart as the more irrational ones rushed forward, if they had moved as one they could have arrested her.

"Stop, get back in formation," Sasuke and someone else yelled. Taiko was the first person the person managed to attack a nanosecond before the oldest boy of the group. Grabbing his arm, using it as leverage to roll over his back and kick the person beside him. Then continuing that momentum by throwing him at the boys who tried attacking her from behind. The next person tried to trap her in a genjutsu, grabbing his face she smashed her forehead into his nose. He groaned as it crunched and gushed blood, she kicked his abdomen and propelled herself away. She went from a crouch to a standing in a split to kick to the next person. Twisting on her foot, swinging her body forward to punch her next target. Her eyes widened as she made eye contact with Sasuke but, she was unable to stop her fist from connecting with his cheek. The force flung him to the gravel. All desire to fight her left her as she covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry," she ran to his side and stretched out on hand ready to start healing the bruise that was sure to be forming. She didn't get close as he grabbed his wrist.

"Leave or I will arrest you," he said, then he winked at her. She pouted at him before she stood up. With a quick look the unhurt boys were helping the others and, she bounded off the rooftop into the trees. After going half across the park, she didn't sense anyone approaching. It wasn't until she was going through the market that she abandoned her plan. No one was coming after her, jumping up to the phone poles. She paused to make sure before running across the cables, every so often she would pause but, no one was chasing her. A pit developed in her gut as she came closer to station, the Uchiwa fan looming overhead.

"Congratulations, you got here," Shisui clapped her on her shoulder shocking her out of her daze.

"Where are the others?" she asked as she looked at the horizon.

"They are being treated," she's tempted to hit her teacher when he simply smiles at her confusion, "And scolded. You think, we'd let a bunch of genin run loose in the name of training through the village we are supposed to protect?" Shisui ruffles her hairs, "Your naivety is cute sometimes but, anything could have happened with you or them so, you small guys were watched by higher up officers."

"You're lying," she found herself saying before she could stop herself, "I should have been able to sense they were there."

"Your ability to sense others is admirable. You are not a trained sensor and, can only focus on your target and not the larger area without the aid of your spirits," he pinches her cheeks when she begins to frown and she slaps them away about to walk away in a huff. However he grabs her shoulder in a vice grip, "So what do you think Uchiha-sama?" He forced her to face the impassive face of the clan leader, "Didn't I make a good choice?"

"I must I admit I was skeptical at first, we've never used someone outside the clan for this exercise," Fugaku's lip quirked into the clan's signature smirk, "Thank you Kagome-chan, your display will put a fire under the trainees asses. I wanted a way to humble them and, you accomplished that better than any officer could." Kagome's eyes widened as he pat her on the head.

* * *

I wanted to show Kagome growing or at least the people around her acknowledging her more, I hope that came across clearly. I'm sorry about the has been hectic, coming back to America I was so tired and didn't want to write. Then I was spending time with my mom and grandma, then I've been spending damn near everyday with my friends because my school started early. So thank you for your continued support. I appreciate your reviews and favorites and follows ect. Ect. I really love you guys. Ja Ne~


End file.
